Confessions For Her
by ALMC
Summary: Lucy has been left out after Lisanna's return from Edolas. Team Natsu has ignored her for four months! Lucy has decided to leave Fairy Tail and start her own life in Crocus but what waits for her ahead? She will soon have to save the ones she loves (NaLu story, trust me u won't waste ur time reading this story,further on in the story is great! Believe me)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Leaving

An Fairy Tail NaLu Story

By AL.M-C

Lucy could not help the feeling when she spotted Lisanna on top of Natsu after the adventure of Edolas. When she saw glittering tears rolling down Lisanna's eye, Lucy had the thought of how much Lisanna really missed Natsu over the years. Lucy was surprised after what she found out about Lisanna and her death never happened. Lucy started to worry about what will happen after they welcome Lisanna back.

As Lisanna finally stepped in the guild with the door wide open and the rain and all of Team Natsu and her siblings by her side. Everyone in the guild gasp and their mouths stretched open. "LISANNA?!" Lisanna gave a little wave and her wonderful smile ever since she was young as if the guild could picture her when she was just a child. Everyone raced towards Lisanna and gave her hugs and tears. That's what a family is…

Natsu decided he would join in the crowd and he asked Lisanna all sorts of questions "What was it like in Edolas?" asked Natsu curiously. "Oh, it was very lovely up there, everyone there treated me like their family. I loved them." answered Lisanna as she gave a smile. Natsu with his smile so big and yet so happy. Lucy gave a lonely smile to herself and she just thought about it that she actually hasn't met Lisanna yet.

Once the crowd were all back to their business fighting, drinking and all sorts of crazy things Lisanna was talking with Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy. While Lucy was alone sitting on the bench as if she was being ignored by her whole team mates. "I think I should just go home, I rather am tired" yawned Lucy as she stretched her arms. "All right Lucy. See you tomorrow" smiled Mira as she was doing the usual stuff like scrubbing the wine glass or wiping the bench. "Yeah, see you" mumbled Lucy as she stood up and started walking towards the doors. Lucy looked back to her friends where all they laughed, smiled and talked to one another with Lisanna. Lucy felt a little diminished, she felt different she felt a little bit of jealousy. But she can't possibly be jealous now! Lisanna only came back today. "Just give them some time together again" mumbled Lucy as she walked out of the doors of the guild and left instantly.

Next morning Lucy got up pretty late, she rushed inside the guild hoping to see her fellow best friends. Lucy stretched the guild doors wide open until all she spotted was Gajeel, Levy, Lily, Wendy and Carla, Mira and Elfman, The Thunder Legion and Makarov sitting on top of the bench. Lucy sighed as Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy weren't even in the guild. "Oh hello Lucy!" waved Mira. Lucy walked towards Mira and Makarov and sit down. "Morning Mira and Makarov" smiled Lucy. "Good morning Lucy" said Makarov as he started to drink his beer.

"So, where is Natsu and the others?" asked Lucy curiously. Mira and Makarov looked at each other nervously and both looked down. "Where are they?" questioned Lucy again. "Oh um… Natsu and the others went on a mission…" answered Mira. "Oh, how come they didn't invite me? They could've woke me up" replied Lucy curiously. "Maybe they wanted you to sleep in?" smiled Mira calmly. "I hope so…" mumbled Lucy as she leaned over the bench and lied down.

Hours later Natsu and the others came back safe and sound with the same entrance always. "We're back!" exclaimed Natsu as he kicked the guild door open. "Welcome back!" cheered everyone in the guild except for Lucy. Lucy watched Natsu and the others until she spotted Lisanna with them! "What?" gasp Lucy. Team Natsu kept on laughing and smiling as they came in and sit down, they even ignored Lucy. Lucy watched as Natsu and the others laugh with Lisanna. But Lucy thought to herself _Maybe they do miss her. I shouldn't bud in, they still want to spend more time with Lisanna_ But every time Lucy think like that it hurt her even more, she couldn't stand it any more.

Months even passed, four months since Natsu and the others ignored her. Only a couple of times Natsu and the others wave at her or even say hi but in a cold way. Lucy could feel pain in her stomach, no matter how she hold tight onto herself the pain wouldn't go away. Until one night the guild decided to have a party for the anniversary when Lisanna came back to Earth. Everyone was there even Lucy she thought she could have fun for once and she didn't really. Lucy danced with Wendy and Carla until Lucy got a bit tired and she had been drinking too much. The same for Natsu. Natsu was acting like himself but became more crazier than ever.

Lucy woke up tiringly and wondered what the time was and she couldn't believe that it was two o'clock in the afternoon. "How is it that I'm waking up so late?" yawned Lucy as she stretched her arms up until she spotted inside her blanket that she was naked. "Where the hell are my clothes?!" screamed Lucy as she got up wickedly fast. Lucy became really demented she doesn't have any memory of what happened to her or what she did. Lucy wanted answers this instant!

Lucy put on her clothes until she spotted Natsu's white scarf lying on the floor. "What is Natsu's scarf doing here?" questioned Lucy as she gently picked it up and curiously look at it. "I should return this to Natsu. He must be worried sick that it's gone" sighed Lucy as she got properly dressed and pack up her bag and her celestial keys.

Lucy walked down the street until she finally made it to the guild hall where everything was spick and span clean! Lucy was rather surprised by how long it took the guild to clean up everything in the whole day. Lucy opened the wooden guild doors and she saw Natsu sitting on the bench with Lisanna Gray, Erza and Happy. Lucy took a deep breathe and walked towards them and she smiled "Good morning." The whole group looked up and said "Good afternoon actually." "Oh right. So hey Natsu I'm sure you left this at my place" smiled Lucy as she gave Natsu his scarf. "I knew it I was missing something!" exclaimed Natsu as he lifted up his white scarf and smiled. "Oh Natsu you're too funny" giggled Lisanna. "Thankyou so much Lucy" smiled Natsu. "No problem" smiled Lucy but with a lonely smile once again.

That was the only conversation they have actually had in a long time. After two more days of being ignored Lucy couldn't take it any longer. That is when it struck her, she decided to leave Fairy Tail. Lucy ran down the streets and into the guild furiously. Lucy burst the doors open and Team Natsu was sitting at a table all together without Lisanna this time. Lucy rushed upstairs into Makarov's office and furiously open the door.

"Lucy child! Are you alright?" asked Makarov worriedly. "Please master, I must leave Fairy Tail" cried Lucy as her tears rolled down her eyes wickedly. "What did you say Lucy? Leave Fairy Tail?! Cried Makarov worriedly. "Yes master. I shall not stay here! My friends has ignored me for four months now and I can't take it any longer I think I'm not a family to them anymore ever since Lisanna came back" explained Lucy as she cried even more. "Lucy, I am terribly sorry for what has happened to you. If it is leaving that you wish then there is nothing I can do about it then" sighed Makarov sadly. "I'm sorry" mumbled Lucy. "Lend me your hand" said Makarov. Lucy slowly and shakily took out her right hand where her symbol of Fairy Tail is. Makarov gently put his hand on top of Lucy's and the symbol of Fairy Tail vanished into thin air. "You are free to go now Lucy" sighed Makarov sadly. "Thank You for being my family" smiled Lucy as she walked out of Makarov's office and downstairs in the guild hall.

Everyone carried on to what they were doing and still ignored Lucy again. While Natsu and Gray having a fight again and Erza eating strawberry cake. As Lucy slowly walked pass Natsu he had spotted Lucy's right hand that her symbol wasn't there. Natsu gasp and stopped immediately and watched Lucy walking out of the guild until she was gone.

* * *

 **Hi I am AL.M-C and this is my first fanfiction! Yay! So happy that I finished this chapter I stayed up late til 1:00 am and I feel so tired and please read and follow or favourite this fanfiction pretty please! Stay tuned for next chapter to find out what happens between Natsu and Lucy Thanks**


	2. New Adventure

Chapter 2 New Adventure

"It sure is hot today" moaned Lucy as she lifted her right hand on her forehead trying to cover the sun of shade. She looked at her right hand and gave a lonely smile to herself again. Lucy could hear the noises inside of fighting and glasses breaking. "It's probably Natsu and Gray" sighed Lucy as she walked off while listening to the last sounds of the guild.

Lucy opened her apartment door and she gasp in surprise "I feel that there is someone here!" Lucy rushed upstairs to her bedroom door and burst the door open and shouted "You went in my room without permission again!" But her room was empty. There was no noise or the snoring Natsu in her pink soft bed or him eating food meanwhile Happy scratch the walls with his tiger claws.

"I should've known that they won't be here" sighed Lucy as she started to cry and fall on the floor in despair. "What is wrong with me? Why do I have these feelings of pain? What is Natsu to me anyway?" questioned Lucy as she looked at her right hand. Lucy wiped away her sparkling tears away and just smiled. "Now is not the time to be depressed! I should be packing and start a new life."

Lucy called out Virgo and Loke to help her pack all the things she need, she couldn't of called out Aquarius otherwise she would give Lucy a scary grin and say "You called me to clean up your mess?! Do it yourself!" That is what Aquarius would've said, Lucy might end up dead meat. "I'm sorry to cause you trouble Virgo and Loke" smiled Lucy. "It's no worries princess. Once we're done is it punishment time?" asked Virgo with a straight face. "I'm gonna have to say never" answered Lucy as she sighed exhaustively. "This is not a problem Lucy, once _we_ are done how about we go on a date?" asked Loke as he grabbed Lucy's waist and pulled her towards his chest. Lucy blushed and screamed "Not in a million years pervert!" as she did a Lucy kick to the stomach. "Geeze you guys will never change" sighed Lucy again.

"Princess may I ask why are you packing?" asked Virgo curiously. Lucy looked down to her feet with pink nail polish and answered "Because I left Fairy Tail." Loke and Virgo gasp in shock and paused for a second until Loke shouted "Lucy! Why would you leave Fairy Tail have they done something bad to you?!" "No, it's just that… Natsu…" mumbled Lucy as she flashed back to the precious memories of when he groped her, teased her, supported her or even tried to save her. "I think it's time for me to move on… I guess" answered Lucy with her voice sounded lonely and shakingly. Loke scrunched up his fist and he was about ready to smash a hole in the wall but he just let go.

"I'm sorry Lucy" he said. "It's fine Loke, I want to travel the world and see new places" smiled Lucy brightly and that smile made Loke and Virgo smile as well. "Now then we should carry on packing and Lucy can travel around the world as you wish" smiled Loke as he picked up Lucy suitcase. "Princess we will take your belongings to the celestial spirit world and call us when you want them back" said Virgo as she picked up boxes of Lucy's belongings. "Oh Virgo can you take this as well" said Lucy as she rushed to her draw and pulled out a small box. "What is this princess?" questioned Virgo. "It's my letters to my mother. I want you to take good care of them and don't lose them" answered Lucy worriedly. "I promise princess I won't lose them" said Virgo as she gently took the box of letters from Lucy's hands. "Thankyou Virgo" smiled Lucy. "No problem princess, now punishment time?" asked Virgo. "Ahh just go to the celestial spirit world!" yelled Lucy furiously as she took out her key to send Virgo back. She took out Loke's key and sent him back to the celestial spirit world too and Lucy was alone now. Lucy grabbed her bright pink bag and left her apartment forever.

Natsu ran down the street trying to find Lucy but he couldn't find her, he looked at the parks and the big blossomed tree that he picked out for her. She was nowhere to be found. "Where are you Lucy?" mumbled Natsu as he ran around looking. Lucy was standing in front of the train station getting ready to leave Magnolia she thought maybe she should go to Hargeon the place where she first met Natsu and her happiness when he grabbed her hand and run away together from the guards. Lucy giggled of how he destroyed the town with his burning fire. "I'm gonna miss him" muttered Lucy as she walked inside the train and sit down on the wooden seats and look out the window.

"Goodbye Natsu"


	3. Too Late

Chapter 3

Too Late

"What was that!" exclaimed Natsu as he had heard something in the distance. "Was that Lucy's voice?" Natsu rushed over to the place where had heard the familiar voice and try to search for her. While the train whistle it's music it set off and out of Magnolia. Natu ran to the train station until it was too late, he could smell Lucy's beautiful scent passing by. Natsu sighed sadly and fell on his knees "Why would you do that Lucy?" As Natsu flashed back to all of the memories they shared together, how he always came into her room even when she was getting changed, him sleeping in her pink dreamland bed, he even remembered how he tricked her to be in his team and the look on her face when she had been fooled. "I _will_ never forget you Natsu" cried Lucy slowly as she covered her eyes from being embarrassed. "Lucy" cried Natsu as silver tears escaped his eyes.

Natsu slowly walked back to the guild with a depressed look on his face. "Why so blue?" asked Lisanna as she gently patted Natsu on the back. "Lucy" he answered slowly. Lisanna gasp and gave Natsu a hug "Did something happened?" "I don't know where she is" he answered. "When was the last time you saw her?" questioned Lisanna curiously. "She was walking out of the guild today but something was odd, she didn't have her mark on her hand" explained Natsu curiously. "Don't tell me she has left Fairy Tail!" gasp Lisanna in shock. "I want to talk to Makarov" said Natsu as he broke free of Lisanna's arms and rushed to find Master Makarov. Makarov was sitting at the bench talking to Mira and drinking booze with Cana.

Natsu ran towards Makarov while shouting "Where is Lucy!" Makarov sharply glanced over at Natsu and grew his arm and smashed Natsu to the ground "Simmer down Natsu! You mustn't disturb the master who shall bet Cana" laughed Makarov as his cheeks are bright red. "You'll never win!" shouted Cana furiously as she poured the booze in her mouth and drooling at the same time. "Hey Natsu, I'm afraid Cana and Makarov are playing the drinking game" giggled Mira as she gave a friendly smile.

"What happened to Lucy?" groaned Natsu as he tried to stand up. Makarov paused for a moment and sighed, he put his drink on the bench and turned his arm back to it's normal size and stood up on the bench. "I have an announcement to make!" called out Makarov, everyone in the guild stopped what they were doing and listened to their master. "You might not know but our Lucy celestial mage has left Fairy Tail. Lucy has decided to start a new life somewhere else, I know you're sad but sometimes we just have to let go of others" explained Makarov carefully. Everyone sighed sadly but Natsu was paralyzed in shock and couldn't believe what he was hearing. "My Lucy, has left Fairy Tail" mumbled Natsu curiously.

"Why would she leave us?! We have always been there for her!" yelled Natsu furiously. "Well you weren't for her when you ignored her for four months" replied Makarov fiercely. "What?" questioned Natsu. "Lucy told me that your team ignored her ever since Lisanna came back" explained Makarov. "Has it really been four months?" questioned Erza in shock. "But it only felt like four weeks to me" said Gray sadly. "No, doesn't she remember that night I was with her?" questioned Natsu curiously. "What was that Natsu?" asked Makarov curiously. "Nothing" muttered Natsu as he turned around and make way to the guild doors. "I'm so sorry Natsu" said Lisanna with a depressed look on her face. "It's not your fault Lisanna" muttered Natsu as he walked pass Lisanna and opened the guild door slowly and left the guild. "Natsu" said Lisanna worriedly.

Natsu sat underneath the tree when he asked her one day that she had to meet up with him and dig up some embarrassing photos of the guild members and instead of a date. He remembered that Lucy was feeling weird and acting strange towards him. Natsu never knew why until that one night they shared together. "Can't you remember at all Lucy?" questioned Natsu as he lay his head on his knees. "I always thought that you were the one ignoring me but I see now. I'm just a jerk, why did I follow you when I saw you walking out of the guild?" Natsu looked at the sunset and it showed the beautiful colour mix of orange pink.

"I was too late"

* * *

 **Hey I'm back! I just want to give a huge thanks to the people who have been favoring this story, following the story and giving some reviews! So please give me some more reviews if u like this story or follow me! Thankyou so much!**

 **Want to know what happens to Lucy when she arrives in Hargeon? Stay tuned for Chapter 4**


	4. Hargeon Town

Chapter 4

Hargeon Town

Lucy stepped out of the train and set her foot in Hargeon once again, she remembered the last time when she was here, when her, Natsu and Gray took the S-Class mission to Galuna Island. "Hargeon still beautiful as ever" smiled Lucy as she watched the people fish and selling objects in markets. Lucy walked deep in Hargeon and looked around all the places until she had suddenly bumped into someone. She was an old lady with grey hair tied up in a bun, wearing a blue dress with a brown walking stick in one of her hand and the other she carried a bag of shopping that had fell out when Lucy had bumped into her.

"I'm so sorry!" gasp Lucy in surprise as she started picking up the groceries. "Oh it's fine darling" she replied with a smile. Lucy quickly picked up everything and put them back in the old lady's bag. "You know, I can hold this for you until you get home?" asked Lucy politely with a smile. "Oh children these days are so kind!" exclaimed the old lady. "That would be lovely!" "My name is Lucy Heartfilia" smiled Lucy as she introduced herself. "Nice to meet a beautiful girl. My name is Edeline Indigo" smiled the old lady.

"Are you new in Hargeon? I haven't really seen you before" questioned Edeline curiously. "Oh no, I have come here a couple of times" answered Lucy as she flashed back to where she met Natsu and Happy. "Are you here with anyone?" asked Edeline curiously. "Ah no, I just came here. You see I have actually left my guild and looking for where to stay" explained Lucy carefully. "Are you staying anywhere at the moment?" asked Edeline. "No, I'm afraid not" answered Lucy as she rubbed the back of her head. "Hmm. That's it! You can stay with me!" exclaimed Edeline as she pointed to Lucy. "HUH? Why?!" gasp Lucy in surprise. "Because a beautiful young girl like you shouldn't be out in the streets all alone! You can stay with me for a while!" smiled Edeline brightly. "Thankyou so much!" exclaimed Lucy as she gave a gently hug to Edeline. "I should really be thanking you, you're carrying my groceries for me" smiled Edeline. "No, that's not a problem at all" giggled Lucy as she stood up properly. "Now shall we?" questioned Edeline. "Yes Edeline" smiled Lucy. Then Edeline and Lucy walked down the road until they reached to Edeline's house.

"Please make yourself at home!" smiled Edeline as she entered her house and sit down on her big comfy sofa. Lucy walked straight in and looked all around and spotted trophies and picture of young teenagers and newspapers on the wall with posters. Lucy softly put down the bag of groceries and walked straight to the first picture she saw. In the picture was a beautiful young twelve year-old girl carrying a trophy. And the other pictures showed of that young girl into a teenager with a couple of friends in the picture.

"Who is this girl in the picture?" asked Lucy curiously. Edeline sharply glanced over and giggled "That is me!" "You are so beautiful!" exclaimed Lucy as she looked closer. Edeline had light brown hair with a purple ribbon and she was wearing a bright orange tank top, a dark blue jean shorts and black sneakers. "I know what you're thinking" said Edeline out of nowhere. "Huh? What?" questioned Lucy curiously as looked over her shoulder. "You're probably thinking that I was a fox back in those days!" exclaimed Edeline as she sit up and pointed to Lucy. "Excuse me?!" bursted Lucy furiously. "Of course you were thinking of that! All the guys in Fiore wanted to marry me!" laughed Edeline as she started smacking her leg by laughing too much. "Now I'm talking to another person" mumbled Lucy tiringly.

"But Edeline did you even accept one guy?" questioned Lucy curiously. Once Lucy asked that Edeline went deep silent and looked down and said "Yes, of course I did." "Well did he tell you how he felt?" asked Lucy. "It wasn't like that. It was a one-sided love" answered Edeline as she sighed sadly. "Can we talk about it?" questioned Lucy slowly. "Yeah, come sit down" said Edeline as she patted the chair next to her. Lucy sat down and she is ready to hear the story Edeline is about to tell her.

"It all happened when I was about your age, one of my best friends I had liked for a very long time ever since we were kids. His name was Jake and we were both athletes. We played together for a very long time and won a lot of challenges and for the whole time I had this feeling deep inside me, I had fell for him" explained Edeline carefully. Lucy came closer to Edeline and was she was taking an interest in this story. "But I always thought that maybe Jake didn't like me as a girlfriend but like a sister, so I hid my feelings and never told him" explained Edeline as she was ready to cry. Lucy patted Edeline's hand gently and just smiled "What happened then?" "Well what else is there to say? I lost my chance to tell him how I felt!" cried Edeline slowly. "I'm sorry Edeline" said Lucy slowly.

"Tell me Lucy… Do you have a special man in your life?" asked Edeline curiously. Lucy paused for a moment and the first person to come in her head was Natsu shouting put her name "Lucy!" with his big bright smile. "Yeah, I do" answered Lucy. "Then you better tell him how you feel before it is too late" whispered Edeline carefully. "I can't Edeline" sighed Lucy as she stood up and look through the window of Hargeon. "Why not?" questioned Edeline curiously. "Because… He likes someone else" sighed Lucy sadly. "That shouldn't stop you from telling him" said Edeline. "I know he doesn't like me the way I do because he chose someone else over me for four months" explained Lucy clearly. "Four months you say?!" repeated Edeline furiously. "Yeah, he ignored me for four months. Even my friends" explained Lucy as _she_ was about to cry but she held in her feelings in a cage where she won't burst open. "My Lord! Maybe this girl is special?" mumbled Edeline as she looked away."What'd you say?!" shouted Lucy furiously. "Nothing!" replied Edeline quickly.

Lucy sighed tiredly "But I do not blame them… Fairy Tail made me their family and I just betrayed them and left without a word. Not even saying goodbye" said Lucy slowly as she lied down on the sofa and covered her arm across her eyes and slowly tears started to come down her face. Edeline gasp in shock and she stood up and sat on the floor right next to Lucy and gently patted her on the head. "Don't cry Lucy. I'm sure you will always treasure the memories of the man you loved" said Edeline slowly and those precious words made Lucy cry even more. Once she closed her eyes she played the same scene out, she can see her dearest friends, her family. She played the scene in her head of how many times Natsu has saved her, that time when she was captured by the master of Phantom Lord in the tower and she jumped off waiting for her rescue. Even the time when he fought for Lucy, that he won't let Phantom Lord take her away back to her father. There are countless memories of Natsu saving Lucy and in return she left Fairy Tail without saying anything to Natsu. "Why do this hurts so much?!" cried Lucy curiously. "Because it's real" answered Edeline as she slowly patted Lucy on the head gently while Lucy cried and mumbling "Natsu."

* * *

 **Released another chapter in one day! Not bad! I just had to write this down fast because I think this is probably the best chapter I have done so far, I'm sure you guys will find it kwl. Plz Favourite this story and follow me! And Thankyou so much!**

 **What will happen to Lucy now that she has found out her true feeling for Natsu Stay tuned for Chapter 5**


	5. Looking For Lucy

Chapter 5

Looking For Lucy

Natsu leaned over the table in the guild with a depressed and and exhausted look on his face so Lisanna decided to go over to him and try cheer him up. "Natsu? Why don't we go on a mission?" asked Lisanna as she patted Natsu on the back. Natsu looked up and then hit his head against the table and answered "No." "Is this about Lucy?" questioned Lisanna curiously. Natsu sit up and nodded slowly "Yes." "Then how about we go to Hargeon to look for her? It is where the two of you met" smiled Lisanna, and those words brightened Natsu's face. Natsu stood up rapidly and exclaimed "Let's go Lisanna!" "Yeah!" cheered Lisanna as she stretched her arms up in the air. Natsu called out to Happy and they all agreed that they will leave today to catch the train for Hargeon.

"C'mon Natsu! Let go!" shouted Lisanna as she was pulling Natsu's arm same with Happy. Natsu was holding onto the lamp post and he was screaming for help because he did not want to go to his death by train. "No! No! No! No! I'm not letting go!" screamed Natsu. "Natsu! You want to see Lucy don't you?!" grunted Happy as he pulled with Lisanna. "Yeah, but… Hey Happy! How about you just carry me and Lisanna to Hargeon then?!" exclaimed Natsu as he let go of the lamp post. Happy exclaimed "Do you want _me_ to die?!" "Aha he let go!" laughed Lisanna as she pulled Natsu towards the train station. "No!" screamed Natsu furiously.

Meanwhile Lucy cleaned up the house with Edeline and they got to know each other more and more. "Oh, I forgot! I need to go in the market!" exclaimed Edeline worriedly as she rushed to find her basket. "Oh how about I do it?" asked Lucy politely. "Oh thank you Lucy" smiled Edeline. "Now, I will give you a list of what you need." Edeline grabbed a piece of yellow paper and wrote the things she needed and gave Lucy a basket. "Take care now!" waved Edeline as Lucy walked out of the door. "I will!" she called back and left.

Lucy took a deep breath and smelled the nice fresh air and the howling seagulls and the smashing waves. "Now, time to go to the market" smiled Lucy as she walked off and started heading to the town square. The train had finally arrived in Hargeon train station, so Natsu jumped out quickly and started kissing the ground and that made everyone uncomfortable. "Umm Natsu, you can stop doing that now" said Lisanna as she blushed in embarrassment. "Freedom!" exclaimed Natsu as he try to stand up on his wobbly legs.

"Natsu, where would be the first place to look at?" asked Happy. "Hmm how about we look at the park" answered Natsu. So Natsu, Happy and Lisanna set out to look for Lucy. While Lucy was shopping for bread, milk, Ice Cutting Pen and a Light Pen in the market. Lucy enjoyed to be back in hargeon again and the people with laughter on their face, she was glad that she didn't see Bora again. She even flashed back to when Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and ran away from the guards.

Lucy brought the bread and milk and all she need to find is the Ice Cutting Pen and the Light Pen. "She's not here" sighed Lisanna. "Let's move on" replied Natsu and the three of them left the park. "Now that I think about it. I actually haven't looked around the places I've been" said Lucy surprisingly so she made a way for it to the park, the place where Bora invited her to his party.

Lucy entered the park and she remembered every single part of it, she remembered the light brown benches she sat on looking at Sorcerer Magazine, the birds chirped on the ground and the water fountain splatter gracefully.

"Hey Happy! Do you remember when Lucy treat us to this restaurant?" questioned Natsu as he looked up to the sign "Hargeon Restaurant" . "Of course, the fish in there was delicious and I am hungry… Can we have something to eat?" asked Happy as his mouth started drooling and his stomach started growling. "I guess we should" smiled Lisanna. "Hmmm… Alright" smiled Natsu, then they entered the restaurant they were once in. Sure it was the whole three of them but it felt as if Lucy had been replaced.

"What about that restaurant I went with Natsu and Happy" giggled Lucy as she started to make way to Hargeon Restaurant. Lucy giggled to herself as she remembered how greedy Natsu and Happy were. Food was flying around which was embarrassing but the most embarrassing part was when Natsu and Happy were both down on their knees bowing to Lucy. Thanking her.

"You two go on ahead, I'm gonna go to the bathroom" said Happy as he flew off. "Sure" called out Natsu. Then Lisanna and Natsu sat down at a table together beside a window with the beautiful sun shiny through. Lisanna and Natsu picked up the menu and start discussing on what to eat and laughing.

Lucy walked down the street and she could see Natsu and Lisanna together in the restaurant, laughing and smiling together. Lucy paralyzed in shock and didn't move. She watched the way Natsu laughed with Lisanna and she felt heartbroken. "I knew it… He does like someone else…" muttered Lucy as she slowly started to cry. Lucy turned around and leave before Natsu and Lisanna see her, she cried quietly but roughly. She cried so much that it made her stop walking and lean against the wall of an alley. "You fuckin idiot Natsu. You don't care for me at all!" cried Lucy as she punched the wall with her fist and her knuckles started to bleed.

Lucy watched the blood drip from her hand and onto the ground until Natsu gasp in surprise and stopped laughing instantly. "What is it Natsu?" asked Lisanna curiously. "Lucy! I just smelled her!" he answered and stood up quickly and head for the door. "Natsu!" Lisanna called. "Just wait here with Happy" said Natsu as he opened the door and started running from where the scent came from.

Natsu followed the scent until he found an alley with a drip of blood on the ground and on the wall. Natsu smelled the alley and it was one hundred percent Lucy's scent! Natsu ran down the steps and tried to catch up with Lucy but she was nowhere to be found. "Where'd you go?!" yelled Natsu furiously.

Lucy walked through the market with her face looking down with tears falling down to the ground, she was surprised by how many people did not see her. Lucy went to the Proper Grocer the _only_ magic shop in Hargeon and bought the Ice Cutting Pen and the Light Pen. Lucy looked in the mirror inside the Proper Grocer shop and spotted her eyes red, she couldn't possibly go back to Edeline and make her worry, so she decided to stay outside for a little longer.

"Huh? Where did Natsu go?" asked Happy curiously. "He smelt Lucy and he went out to go look for her" answered Lisanna. "Oh well, he is just going to miss out on all of the food" giggled Happy as he jumped up on the table and a plate of fishes appeared before him. Happy's eyes and mouth widen and he started to drool again, he took out his claws and dig into the feast while Lisanna worriedly look out the window.

"I hope he finds Lucy" said Lisanna worriedly. "Don't worry! I bet he's chasing after her right now!" smiled Happy as he showed all the tiny pieces of food in his mouth. "Happy! Close your mouth that is gross!" laughed Lisanna as she flicked her hand up and down. Happy took a massive swallow and giggled quietly.

Lucy stood in front of the ocean and felt the breeze brushing by and her scent flew in the air and Natsu became more curious, so he ran around the town looking for Lucy. "Where are you god dammit!" shouted Natsu as he ran in every street and every shop, but she was nowhere to be found.

Lucy looked at her own face in the water and she can sense that the redness from her eyes must be gone by now so she made her way back to Edeline. Natsu just appeared by the ocean when Lucy had just left, he remembered when they took the S-Class mission to Galuna Island without permission. Natsu slowly started to cry as he flashes back to the memories of Lucy and her bright smiles.


	6. Unexpected News

Chapter 6

Unexpected News

Lucy entered Edeline's home with a depressed look on her face and said "I'm back." "Welcome back! Did you get the things I needed?" asked Edeline as she walked up to Lucy and look at her face worriedly. "Yes" answered Lucy. "What is the matter Lucy?" questioned Edeline curiously. "Nothing" replied Lucy as she walked in the kitchen and put the basket down on the bench. Lucy is heartbroken.

The next day, Lucy ran up to the highest hill in Hargeon while carrying a massive log and running up. No matter how heavy it was she didn't give up, she kept on running everyday. Even though her body felt like a rock she will still wake up and go for a run. She ran ten kilometers around Hargeon without even stopping. Her magic power started to grow in every minute and every split second.

Lucy would come home with sweat all over her face and body, so Edeline would give her a cool soft drink. After her soft drink Lucy would take a warm shower and meditate for a while. It is said that meditation reduces Pain, accelerate cognition, to create, sharpen concentration and fight depression. Lucy know that soon she would have to get over with Natsu with Lisanna, so she never brought up Natsu ever again.

Lucy's magic power started to grow more and more, her celestial spirits grew even more stronger. They can take out Lucy's enemy with just one strike or two, Lucy trained with either Capricorn or Sagittarius. Lucy became really good in combat, she defeated thieves who were trying to rob a shop in Hargeon just with her bear hands.

By the time Lucy became stronger and stronger and her magic power grew more and more, Lucy thought about it was time to leave. Until something unexpected came as she was in the market one day.

"Excuse me young lady! Would you like me to tell you your fortune?" asked the fortune teller. "No thank you, I'm sure I can find out my destiny for myself" answered Lucy as she turned around and about to leave until the fortune teller said "Just as I suspected." That made Lucy curious so she turned around and questioned "What is it?"

"Here are three clubs on these cards" she answered as she held up the cards to Lucy. "You will receive love and happiness a successful marriage. A second chance…" Lucy became puzzled and surprised by how would she receive love and a marriage? "And four hearts of traveling and a change of homes" explained the fortune teller.

"And here is five diamonds that you will give birth to a child filled with happiness" explained the fortune teller carefully as she put the last cards down on the table. Lucy gasp in surprise by knowing her destiny of getting married and giving birth to a child but to who? "I think I have heard enough today" said Lucy as she stood up and was about to leave until the fortune teller yelled out "You should go see a doctor!"

Lucy turned around sharply with a demented look and walked up and said "Why exactly?" "I just told you. You're going to give birth to a child" answered the fortune teller with a straight face. Lucy froze in shock and gently touched her stomach and covered her mouth.

Lucy ran to the nearest place where there was a doctor and it was true, she is pregnant. Lucy rushed home to tell the news to Edeline and she dropped the bowl of fruits in surprise and smiled "That's great! Isn't it?" "I don't know. I'm not sure who is the father" said Lucy with a puzzled look. "No, I'm sure this baby will be perfect!" exclaimed Edeline. Lucy gave a little smile.

"But Lucy! You're so young! How are you going to take care of this child?" asked Edeline curiously. "I was thinking maybe I can move somewhere else. I was thinking of Crocus and maybe I could be accepted to be a soldier in Mercurius" explained Lucy carefully. "Well that's a great idea" smiled Edeline.

"But I was also thinking if you want to come to Crocus with me?" asked Lucy as she rubbed behind her head. Edeline stayed silent for a while until she exclaimed "Hurray! It's about time I take an adventure!" "But Edeline are you sure?" questioned Lucy worriedly. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I've always wanted to go to Crocus and even watch the Grand Magic Games that's coming up soon!" exclaimed Edeline as she was bursting out in tears. "Glad you're happy" smiled Lucy.

Days after, Edeline and Lucy packed up everything Edeline owned and put it in the Celestial Spirit World. Lucy and Edeline waited patiently for the train at Hargeon train station until Bisca and Alzack together doing a mission in Hargeon where they spotted the blonde celestial mage walking inside the train with a old woman. Bisca and Alzack looked at each other curiously and wondered if that was Lucy.

A mother and her child rushed on towards the train and said "Hurry dear! We mustn't be late for the train to Crocus!" Bisca and Alzack knew that _that_ was Lucy and knew where she was going. This needed to be told to him. Natsu.

* * *

 **Want to find out when Natsu discovers Lucy's location is? Stay tuned for Chapter 7**

 **Plz follow me/story or favourite this story**

 **Many Thanks**


	7. Crocus

Chapter 7

Crocus

"So, Lucy who is the father?" asked Edeline curiously with a grin. Lucy looked out the window as she watched the ocean the waves fighting each other and answered with a straight face "I don't know."

Hours later when Bisca and Alzack had finally finished their job they rushed back to Magnolia and try to find Natsu. Natsu was sitting at the table with Happy eating food. "Natsu! We know where Lucy is!" exclaimed Bisca as she burst the guild doors open. Natsu gasp in surprise and jumped up "Where is she?" "She is heading to Crocus! Hurry if you want to see her" answered Alzack.

Erza, Gray and Wendy heard Bisca and Alzack and jumped up from their tables and said "We're going too!" "If I were you I would leave now. I've heard that Crocus is actually a big city, so it might be rather hard to find Lucy" explained Bisca carefully. "Well what do you say Happy? Let's go see Lucy again!" smiled Natsu. "Aye!" exclaimed Happy.

On the other hand Lucy and Edeline had already arrived in Crocus the Flower Blooming Capital and where the Grand Magic Games are held. "Ah, at last! We are in Crocus!" yawned Edeline as she stretched out her arms. "Where should we go first?" asked Lucy as she smiled brightly. "Why don't we take a tour, so we know all the places are first" answered Edeline. "That's a good idea" said Lucy as she looked around trying to find a tour.

Lucy and Edeline managed to find at least one person and that person showed them Domus Flau, Edeline couldn't keep her eyes off the players who were fighting in the games. "Yeah! Get him! Hit him at the jack pot!" shouted Edeline as she cheered. "She still hasn't lost the spirit of being a athlete" smiled Lucy as she giggled silently.

They looked around everywhere, the Honey bone, the bar sun, and Crocus gardens until they finally reached to Mercurius. Lucy was amazed by the detail of how tall it was and appearing as one of the most visible elements in the valley where Crocus is located.

"Are there any trials?" asked Lucy curiously. "Hmm? For what?" questioned the man. "To become a soldier in Mercurius" replied Lucy. "I'm not sure, but you can see the chief of the Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron of the Kingdom of Fiore" explained the man. "I understand" nodded Lucy as she turned away from Mercurius.

Meanwhile, Natsu, Happy, Erza and Gray all headed towards Magnolia's train station. "I think I'm gonna be sick" complained Natsu. "Shut up and get on the train!" yelled Gray as he walked in the train. "Are you alright Natsu?" questioned Wendy as she tried to pick Natsu up. "Allow me" said the scary red haired woman in armor as she picked up Natsu and threw him on the seats next to Gray. "Watch it punk ass!" shouted Gray furiously. "Shut it… Underwear… princess" groaned Natsu. "Princess! Never heard that one before" laughed Happy as he sat on the seats. Natsu became even more sick as soon the train started, he was nearly about to throw up on Gray's lap.

The next day, Lucy and Edeline moved in a rather nice house more like a mansion and Lucy decided that today she will meet Arcadios, so that she could be promoted to be a soldier. Lucy brushed her hair lightly and then tied it up in a ponytail to the right side of her head in a ribbon. She wore a blue tank t-shirt with dark blue jeans shorts along with a belt holding her celestial gate keys and her whip and knee high boots.

"I'm going out" said Lucy as she walked out the door. "Be careful" waved Edeline as she stopped sweeping the ground. Lucy waved with a smile on her face until she was gone. It wasn't a long walk to Mercurius, Lucy and Edeline only lived around the corner, so it only felt like five minutes to the kingdom of Fiore. Lucy stood in front of Mercurius and gave a deep breath and sighed, she walked straight ahead while feeling excited and nervous.

* * *

 **Sorry I was a bit lazy and I have stayed up late again til 12:00 am so if this doesn't really make any sense to you, don't blame me I just want to get the chapters out everyday and stuff.**

 **So from now on I will do each chapter everyday and if I do two chapters in one day then I have a day off! Yay... Thankyou to everyone who is following me/story or favourite me/story it means a lot to me, whenever I look in my Gmail and see how many people are taking a like to this story and some... not really but I don't mind it just means ur not into MY story. Please follow me/story and favourite me/story or just review. Millions of thanks! Now I'm gonna go to sleep... So tired...**

 **Will Lucy be accepted in being a soldier in Mercurius? Stay tuned for Chapter 8! Until next time!**


	8. Soldier Or Leader

Chapter 8

Soldier Or Leader

"What business do you have here?" questioned the guards fiercely. "I am here to meet Arcadios" answered Lucy. "Do you have an appointment?" questioned the other guard fiercely. "Umm… No…" answered Lucy. "Then we cannot help you" said the guard fiercely. "Please! I must speak to Arcadios! It's important!" whined Lucy. "There is no use of you to be here! Now leave!" shouted the guards as they put down their weapons and pointed it towards Lucy.

Lucy froze in shock but just smirked "There is no way that you're going to threaten me with that toy." "What'd you say?!" shouted the two guards as they grabbed onto Lucy's arms until Lucy elbowed one of them in the face and jumped kick to the other guards face. "Please don't touch me, now can you please take me to Arcadios" said Lucy softly. "You needed me?" asked a mysterious voice from behind. Lucy sharply glanced over her shoulder and it was him! Arcadios!

"Uh Arcadios!" exclaimed Lucy. "Miss, I hope you're not treating our guards badly are you?" questioned Arcadios. "Oh, I'm sorry it's just that I'm not really used to people grabbing me like that" said Lucy as she helped the two guards up from the ground. "Pretty tough" groaned one of the guards. "Sorry" sighed Lucy.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" asked Arcadios curiously. "Yes actually, are there any trails of becoming a soldier in the Kingdom of Fiore?" questioned Lucy. "Hmm, no there isn't" answered Arcadios. Lucy sighed in stress and was about to turn away. "But we could arrange something" said Arcadios. Lucy gasp in surprise and turned back around to face Arcadios.

"Why not show everyone your skills in the arena?" questioned Arcadios as he patted Lucy on the shoulder. "Yes sir!" exclaimed Lucy as she brightened up her smile. "Then follow me miss?" said Arcadios waiting for a name. "Lucy! Lucy Heartfilia" answered Lucy. "Well then Lucy, show me what you're made of" smiled Arcadios as he walked ahead inside the kingdom of Fiore. Lucy ran up to catch up to Lucy and she could feel this weird feeling in her stomach as if her stomach was filled with bubbles popping every second but worried at the same time for her young baby inside. She wondered what if she wouldn't be accepted and then what? Lucy started to worry and stress out over this whole thing until she just took a deep breath and wash all the worries away.

"Finally! We have made it to Crocus!" exclaimed Natsu as he jumped up with Happy by his side and also exclaimed "Aye sir!" "Where should we look first?" asked Erza curiously as she looked around the station. "Why don't we ask the people living in the apartments? Lucy could be living in one of them" explained Gray. "That's a good idea" said Wendy as she looked at Carla. "I wonder what Lucy is up to right now" sighed Carla in stress as she flew down on the ground.

Meanwhile, Lucy is in the arena fighting soldiers one by one making a bean sack full of them. "She's pretty strong" laughed Arcadios. "Yes sir, what else should we do to her?" asked Darton curiously. "Why don't we see how strong her magic power is?" questioned Arcadios as he gave a signal to his soldiers and they all started to get their magic weapons out and their own magical strength.

Lucy grabbed out Taurus's key and shouted "Open! Gate of the golden bull! Taurus!" Taurus jumped up from underground and gave a humongous loud scream "Moooo!" "Take 'em down Taurus!" grunted Lucy as she grabbed out her whip. "As a reward why don't you give me a smoooch!" exclaimed Taurus as he jumped up in the air and smash his axe on the ground and the men flew up in the air. "Nice one Taurus!" winked Lucy and then Taurus's eyes widen in love shaped hearts. "Oh Lucy! Give me that little wink one more time!" exclaimed Taurus. "Not happening if you beat these guys" muttered Lucy.

Lucy wiped everyone out of her way and dodge all the magic that was shooting towards her, Arcadios and Darton were very impressed until one soldier sneaky enough to be close behind her was about to kick her on the stomach. Lucy gasp in shock and covered her stomach with her hands and jumped back away from the soldier with a worried look on her face. Arcadios and Darton started to get very curious of the way she acted, they knew something wasn't right. "Open! Gate of the scorpion! Scorpio!" shouted Lucy as she pulled out Scorpios key and golden light appeared before him. "Glad to be here!" exclaimed Scorpio. "Do what you can!" smiled Lucy. "With pleasure!" exclaimed Scorpio as he casted a humongous sand storm around the arena. Everybody covered their eyes and nearly started to blow away from the sand storm until Arcadios lifted up his arm for everything to stop. "That's enough!" yelled Arcadios furiously as the sand were starting to get on his nerves.

Scorpio, Taurus and Lucy and the soldiers stopped immediately and patiently waited for Arcadios to what he had to say. "Lucy Heartfilia, your skills are amazing! Please meet us inside the kingdom immediately. Where you shall meet the king and the princess in person!" explained Arcadios carefully. Lucy gasp in shock and jumped up and cheered "Hooray!" But when Lucy landed on her feet she felt a little pain in her stomach like a knife stabbing her. She covered her stomach tightly until Taurus and Scorpio came running towards her. "Miss Lucy are you alright?!" yelled Scorpio worriedly as he patted Lucy gently on the back. "I'm fine, it's just my stomach" answered Lucy as she fell on her knees. "Something's not right Lucy" said Taurus worriedly. "There is something I haven't told you" sighed Lucy worriedly.

"Your majesty may I introduce you Lucy Heartfilia" bowed Arcadios as he introduced Lucy to Princess Hisui and King Toma of Fiore. "It is a pleasure to meet you your highness's" smiled Lucy as she bowed to Hisui and Toma. "The pleasure is ours! I must say watching you beat the hell out of my soldiers was really something!" laughed Toma. "That was incredible Lucy Heartfilia!" smiled Hisui brightly. "Thankyou so much your highness for all the compliments" smiled Lucy. "We were watching you through this Lacrima and that fight was really amazing!" giggled Hisui. "Thankyou Princess Hisui" smiled Lucy.

"Miss Lucy, where did you come from? I am sure I _have_ heard of your surname before" asked Hisui curiously. "I am Lucy Heartfilia, the Lucy that would like to go on adventures and stay with her family Fair~ Uh no I am just a normal girl with a normal life" smiled Lucy, she couldn't bring up her old family again otherwise that will just make her upset again. "Miss Heartfilia, I want to promote you into the Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron" smiled Toma. "No way! Me!" gasp Lucy in surprise. "We want to make you Lieutenant colonel of the Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron and the new squad Leader of the Garou Knights" explained Arcadios as he brought in the Garou Knights. Lucy covered her mouth from screaming in surprise until Arcadios said "But you will be the leader of the executioners, they execute criminals who enter the Abyss Palace. But you tell them whether or not to execute the criminals or send them to prison for life." "I understand" said Lucy worriedly.

"Everything is settled but there is still one more thing… I was a bit curious when was watching you in the arena. I was curious of the situation you were in with your stomach and your celestial spirits" said Arcadios curiously. Lucy gasp and paralyzed in shock and wondered what is it he was about to say next. _It better not be what I think it is!_ Thought Lucy worriedly. "Lucy Heartfilia… Are you carrying a child?" asked Arcadios fiercely.

Lucy gasp and looked down, everyone in the room looked at each other in shock even the King and Princess. "...Yes I am" answered Lucy as she started shaking. "This is a problem. I cannot allow a woman pregnant on the front lines risking two lives" sighed Arcadios sadly. "What?! What are you saying?!" shouted Lucy dementedly. "I'm sorry, but I think we cannot allow you to be Lieutenant colonel of the Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron and the new squad leader of the Garou Knights" sighed Darton sadly. Lucy became darker and her face became more fierce "Are you judging me because I'm pregnant?" questioned Lucy as her aura became darker and stronger. Everyone turned from calm to frightened Arcadios tried to calm down Lucy by saying "We are just saying that it's probably not safe!" "Please, I want to do this! Please let me be in the Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron!" cried Lucy s her tears fell from her face quickly. "Ok! Ok we will but please stop crying" said Arcadios calmly as he put his hands on Lucy's shoulders. "Thankyou" smiled Lucy as Arcadios hugged her gently and her tear fell on the ground and it made a bell sound and it ringed through Natsu's ear. Natsu sharply glanced towards Mercurius while curiously looking at the Palace.

* * *

 **I was really excited when I wrote this Chapter! Please follow me/story or favourite me/story Thanks!**

 **Will Lucy's old friends find Lucy in Crocus? Stay tuned for Chapter 9! Until next time!**


	9. Meeting Again

Chapter 9

Meeting Again

"What is it Natsu?" asked Happy worriedly. "There isn't a bell here? Is there?" questioned Natsu curiously. "Maybe it was the grand magic games to start the battle?" said Gray. Natsu looked back to Mercurius and sighed "You're probably right."

"Hey Natsu. Can't you just smell the air for Lucy's scent?" questioned Carla strictly. "It's not that easy, there is more than one person's scent here. There is all different kind of scents like food, perfume and all other sorts of things, so it's going to be a little hard to find Lucy because Crocus is a big town" explained Natsu. "But if she's close nearby we will detect her scent straight away!" exclaimed Wendy as she was getting excited to see Lucy again. "I just hope Lucy is doing ok…" said Erza worriedly.

A few days later, Lucy was doing fine actually, she is now accepted as lieutenant colonel of the Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron and leader of the Garou Knights. Lucy walked in town wearing a dark soldier uniform that looked like a long-sleeved tailcoat with metal greaves, and had her hair half pulled back with a dark purple rectangular hair clip except her bangs escape her hairstyle and cover just above her eyes. She wears brown knee high boots and black gloves.

Lucy was walking towards Domus Flau leading two squads of guards to make sure that the Grand Magic Games doesn't go out of hands and protect the citizens of Crocus. "Remember, if anything goes out of control, report to me immediately!" ordered Lucy. "Yes Lucy!" replied the men. Lucy gave a little smile but stayed serious. Down the street where Lucy was walking far down the street Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Carla and Happy walked right past until Happy glanced over the direction Lucy was coming and looked closer with his big black eyes and exclaimed "Lucy!"

Happy let out his angel wings and flew wickedly fast straight to Lucy's breasts. "Uh? Happy?!" gasp Lucy in surprise. Happy burst out in tears "Don't leave us ever again!" Lucy gave her bright smile again and hugged Happy tightly until the whole group came running towards her. "LUCY!" they called out as they ran like cheaters to their meat.

Lucy let out her silvered tears and started shaking "...You guys…" Erza, Gray and Wendy jumped up on her and gave her a massive hug while Natsu was standing in shock. "Finally we found you!" giggled Erza. "Yeah and now you're gonna fucking kill me!" groaned Lucy as she was nearly to her death. "Sorry about that Lucy" giggled Wendy as she and the rest of them sit up.

Lucy slowly glanced over at Natsu and tears and snot appeared on his face and he zapped towards Lucy and gave her a precious hug. "Don't leave me again without saying a word" sobbed Natsu recklessly. Lucy lifted up her hands and gently patted Natsu on the back as she cried on his shoulder too.

"But Lucy why are you wearing that uniform?" questioned Erza curiously as she lifted up her tailcoat. "And why are you with these men?" questioned Gray as he fiercely looked at the guards. "Are you getting arrested?" questioned Happy suspiciously. "How come you came to Crocus?" questioned Carla with the same pose she always does crossing her arms and leaning slightly on her left foot. "Why did you leave without saying anything?" questioned Wendy sadly. "Lieutenant Colonel? Are they bothering you?" asked Arcadios curiously as he pop out of an alley. "Lieutenant Colonel?" repeated Natsu curiously as he looked at Lucy's face closely. Natsu and Happy went down on their knees and started bowing to Lucy. "Mistress! We are at your service!" they exclaimed. "Get up! You're embarrassing me!" shouted Lucy furiously.

"Lucy, what have you become?" asked Erza curiously. "I guess I have a lot of explaining to do" sighed Lucy in stress. "But I cannot right now, I am busy." "Aww Lucy! Do you have to go now?!" cried Natsu as he grabbed Lucy's waist and hold onto her tightly. Lucy blushed and shouted "Get off me!" "Lieutenant Colonel Lucy, you may stay here with your friends. I will go in your place to the Grand Magic Games" explained Arcadios. "I'm sorry Arcadios" said Lucy. "It's alright, you need to catch up with your friends" smiled Arcadios as he lead the two squads and left Lucy with her old friends. But Natsu looked at Lucy curiously and thought _Does she even remember?_

* * *

 **What is it that Lucy doesn't remember? Stay tuned for Chapter 10!**


	10. Remember The Feelings

Chapter 10

Remember The Feelings

"So you left the guild for training?" questioned Gray curiously. "Yeah, I thought I needed to get some exercise" smiled Lucy as she patted her head. "I say! It's about time" giggled Happy. "I"m gonna kill you if you don't shut up…" mumbled Lucy furiously.

The former team Natsu was sitting in a fancy restaurant in Crocus, Natsu and Happy obviously eating everything they saw on the menu, Gray had a cold soft drink, Erza was eating a strawberry cake, Wendy and Carla just had milk and cookies and Lucy just had yogurt with a bright smile on her face.

"Uh! I'm stuffed! Lucy you need to roll me to your house" laughed Natsu as he patted his stomach. "Umm, sure?" replied Lucy. "I think we should all party at your house Lucy!" exclaimed Erza. "I don't think so, I'm really busy" mumbled Lucy worriedly as she thought of what Arcadios would say. "Then it's settled! Everyone head to Lucy's house!" exclaimed Erza as she jumped up with everyone else. "Oh great" moaned Lucy quietly but slightly happy at the same time to spend time with her friends.

While Lucy was leading everyone to her house Natsu just curiously watched Lucy and could sense something strange about her, she had touched her stomach three times. He wondered if she was in pain or she had too much to eat? Or does she remember?

"This is my house!" pointed Lucy as she looked over her shoulder and everyone's eyes were wide open in surprise and amazed by how big her house is. It looked like she is living in a mansion. "Your house is so big!" exclaimed everyone in surprise. "Actually, I have someone else living with me" replied Lucy. Natsu gasp and thought _Is she with a man?_ "You should all meet her! She's a wonderful lady" smiled Lucy as she walked ahead. Natsu sighed _Good, it's only a woman._

"May I introduce you, Edeline Indigo. She let me stay with her back in Hargeon" introduced Lucy as she patted Edeline on the back. "It is a pleasure to meet you" smiled Edeline. "Thank You for looking after our Lucy!" smiled Wendy. "Actually it's the other way around. She was looking after me" replied Edeline.

The family got back together, they laughed, smiled and teased each other like in the old days. Edeline, Erza, Wendy and Carla got along quite fine, Wendy was shocked by Edeline's beauty back in the days and Erza was surprised by how many trophies she won. Gray and Natsu picked on a fight the whole night and was sparing outside while Lucy talked to Happy and he told her how much Natsu missed her. Lucy flushed brightly and looked away and whispered "Why would me miss me?" "Because he looooves you! Giggled Happy. "Shut it cat or your gonna get hurt" mumbled Lucy furiously.

Lucy thought for a little while _Does Natsu have any feelings towards me? No he wouldn't. He likes someone else. Happy is just messing around with me like always._ "You know" said Happy out of nowhere. "What is it?" asked Lucy curiously. "Natsu _was_ acting strange since you left Fairy Tail. He wouldn't stop looking for you" explained Happy. Lucy flushed brightly and looked at Natsu who was fighting Gray, she curiously watched him and said "I see."

Hours later everyone had fallen asleep in the lounge, Edeline was lying down on the couch with her group photo of her friends in her hands, Erza, Wendy and Carla all lying down on the other couches, Happy on one of the cushions, Gray sleeping half naked on one of the couches snoring and Natsu sleeping on the floor snoring loudly. Lucy giggled "Natsu still kinda cute when he's asleep." Natsu mumbled "...Lucy…" Lucy flushed brightly and smiled "Good night Natsu" as she leaned forward and kissed Natsu on the forehead.

Lucy watched above the sleeping Natsu that she has fall for, Natsu shot his eyes open and scared Lucy in shock. "Natsu don't scare me like that" whispered Lucy as she sat up with her face red. Natsu came closer to Lucy and gave her a tight hug and whispered "Don't leave me again." "I'm right here Natsu" smiled Lucy as she hugged Natsu back.

"Do you remember Lucy?" questioned Natsu as he cupped Lucy's face. "Remember what?" questioned Lucy curiously. Natsu froze in shock and took his hands away from Lucy and looked down "Forget it, it was nothing." "Natsu?" questioned Lucy worriedly. Natsu ignored Lucy and lied down back on the floor and went back to sleep. Lucy sadly looked at Natsu but very demented _What was he on about?_ Lucy walked back to her room and sat on her bed and laid back curiously looking at the ceiling. She gently lay her hand on her stomach and sighed "Whose child am I carrying? Why can't I remember a single thing?!" Natsu slowly began to cry as he repeated in his head what Lucy said "Remember what?" Natsu covered his eyes with his hands and fell asleep.


	11. A Confession

**Just a quick warning! One of the scenes might be disturbing! A bit sexual for those who r younger than 13, just reminding u this is rated T so if ur under aged... Think twice before reading this hot chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 11

A Confession

On the night of the party, where they celebrated in the guild for Lisanna's return everybody danced in the guild and had a couple of drinks. Cana and The Thunder Legion were having a drinking contest and obviously Cana won because The Thunder Legion couldn't hold their liquor and fell on the ground.

"I feel a bit funny" said Lucy worriedly. "Here! I will heal you Lucy!" smiled Wendy as she used her magic to work. "Thankyou Wendy, I feel a bit better" smiled Lucy. "It's alright Lucy" replied Wendy. Natsu spotted Wendy using healing magic on Lucy so he ran over to Wendy and exclaimed "Wow! Wendy can you to do to me too!" Wendy used her magic to Natsu and the both of them started talking and ignored Lucy.

Lucy stood up and said "I think I'm gonna go home." "Alright be careful Lucy" waved Wendy as Lucy was walking out of the guild. Natsu watched Lucy and said "I think I'm gonna go home as well. See ya guys later!" Natsu rushed outside to catch up with Lucy but she was gone already.

Lucy was walking alone in the street and she shivered as the cold sweep up on her skin. Natsu had caught up to Lucy and he gave her his precious scarf and cuddled her tightly. "Just stay by my side! I'll keep you safe and warm!" exclaimed Natsu. Lucy flushed brightly and shouted "What are you doing? Let me go!" "But you're cold. I have to do something, don't want you to get a cold" smiled Natsu. There was no answer. Lucy looked down and carried on walking with the fire dragon slayer by her side.

"Okay, you should probably go home now, Happy might be a little worried where you've gone" said Lucy as she opened her apartment door shakingly. "Nah! I'm sure Happy's fine" replied Natsu. "Okay, well… See you in the morning" smiled Lucy as she nearly shut the whole door on Natsu until he grabbed onto the door just in time. "Are you trying to run away from me?" giggled Natsu. "No! I'm just tired" lied Lucy. Lucy wasn't tired at all, she was going to go to her desk and write a letter to her mother of how she has been ignored for four months. "Can't I just come in?" asked Natsu with his puppy eyes. Lucy sighed and give up "Okay, only for ten minutes."

The first thing Natsu did in Lucy's house was he jumped on her bed and snuggled up the soft blanket and exclaimed "Oh I have missed this bed!" "Seriously! The first thing you do is go on my bed!" shouted Lucy furiously. Natsu gave Lucy a stare until Lucy flushed a little and questioned "Why are you staring at me like that?" Natsu grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her to the bed and hugged her tightly.

"Uh Natsu what are you doing?!" questioned Lucy as her face turned more red. "I just want to hold you" answered Natsu as he leaned his head over Lucy's. Lucy was about to hug Natsu back until she jumped up and back away from him. "Don't touch me Natsu!" she yelled. "Oh sorry, I just felt like doing that" smiled Natsu as he sit up.

"Why don't we have a little celebration?" asked Natsu. "Why?" questioned Lucy curiously. "A celebration for our relationship" answered Natsu. Lucy blushed again and looked away from Natsu's smiling face. "Sure, there are some drinks in the kitchen" mumbled Lucy. "Thanks!" cried out Natsu as he walked in Lucy's kitchen and grabbed a few drinks out of her fridge.

"Cheers Lucy!" exclaimed Natsu as he cling his cup against Lucy's. "Cheers" mumbled Lucy as she took a little sip of wine. "Hey Lucy, I've been wanting to ask you this for a very long time" said Natsu as he put his cup down. "What?" questioned Lucy curiously. "I…" mumbled Natsu. That small little letter made Lucy flushed brightly and wondered what was the other words he was going to say. "I… am sorry" he said. Lucy gasp in surprise "Oh no! You don't need to apologize for anything!" Lucy was a bit disappointed as well she was expecting something more than that.

"I know that I didn't talk to you for _four_ months! And that was stupid of me! I ignored you because I have this feeling inside me that I cannot hold back even when I am around with you!" explained Natsu as he scrunched up his fist in anger. "Natsu?" questioned Lucy curiously. "The thing is… That I love you Lucy!" exclaimed Natsu as he stood up. Lucy, paralyzed in shock and her cheeks turned bright red and she replied "Funny joke Natsu." Natsu gasp in shock and in confusion.

"Now I think you should leave, I'm really tired" mumbled Lucy as she stood up until Natsu grabbed both of her arms and shouted "What do you mean this is a joke? I'm not fooling around!" Lucy said nothing she sadly looked away from Natsu until he kissed her only the lips gently, she shot her eyes open in shock until Natsu faced her face to face.

"Could you not do that" said Lucy as she looked down to the ground. "I mean, you're going out with Lisanna. I'm surprised you can even do this." Natsu gasp in confusion. "If you're already with someone, then stop chasing after me" explained Lucy regretful. "Huh? What are you talking about Lucy?" questioned Natsu dementedly. "Don't act like you don't know it Natsu! Shouted Lucy furiously. "I have seen you in the guild with Lisanna, you guys are always together! It makes sense, you always look like you're having so much fun, but I guess it must be fun with the person you love."

Lucy giggled quietly but Natsu said with a straight face "You're drunk." "I'm not drunk!" replied Lucy furiously. There was dead silence until Lucy decided to break that silence by saying "You should go home." "Lucy" said Natsu as he reached out his hand towards Lucy until she hit his hand away and cried "Don't touch me!" Natsu looked at Lucy with a curious face and confusion.

"I'm just a joke to you! I can't take it anymore! Every time I see you with Lisanna just a small little thing, I can't stop agonizing over it. How do you think I feel? Why? Why do I have to get so upset over something like this?" cried Lucy furiously. Natsu watched Lucy cry and he desperately wanted to touch her until she said "I'm going to go for a walk." as she turned around heading for the door. "Hey Lucy, wait!" said Natsu as he grabbed Lucy's hand. "Let me go Natsu" mumbled Lucy, Natsu wouldn't let go so she tried to turn around but Natsu grabbed her other hand and they both fell on the floor.

"Do you think have you around doesn't affect me at all? questioned Natsu. "...But…" mumbled Lucy. "I'm not fooling you around. If the person you're in love with is at work, or a mission or in front of you. You can't hold the feelings in at all times" explained Natsu as he leaned closer to Lucy's face and kissed her. Lucy closed her eyes and her cheeks brightened up and could feel Natsu's tongue in her mouth and the grip he has on her hands. He let Lucy go and then he started off kissing the side of her neck. "Stop! Stop it! Why are you doing this? You're in love with Lisanna!" cried Lucy roughly. Natsu looked at her face with a straight face and explained "Lucy you have misunderstood everything of me and Lisanna. Whenever I was around with her is because I asked her for advice for how to confess my feeling to you! You just ended up at the wrong time and the wrong place. Lisanna is like a sister to me, but you… You're special to me!"

"I'm saying that you're the one I love, and if you can say all that, why don't you just admit it? You love me, don't you?" questioned Natsu fiercely. Lucy gasp in shock and cried even more, she was embarrassed to look at Natsu so she looked away. Natsu cupped the side of Lucy's face and hugged her and whispered in her ear "Remember this, I don't care if you have a fiancee or not, I will always love you." Lucy looked up to the ceiling and mumbled "I love you too." Natsu's eyes shot open and he hugged Lucy even tighter and said "Lucy."

That night Natsu and Lucy made love to each other. Natsu and Lucy got in Lucy's pink bed and gently kissed each other, Natsu took of his clothing the same with Lucy. Natsu gently kissed Lucy's neck and that made her shaking. Her gave her bite marks and hickeys all over her chest and neck. He kissed her gently and slowly and Lucy could feel Natsu giving her a french kiss. Until Natsu and Lucy took off everything and Natsu thrust back and forth while Lucy moan quietly until she fell deep asleep. Natsu gently stroke her face and cuddled up to Lucy and whispered "I love you… Lucy."

* * *

 **Released another chapter today! See told ya if I was a day behind I will always get my chapters done for u guys! I hope u enjoyed this chapter coz I did very much! Now u guys know the truth of wat really happened on that night. They didn't just banged each other because they were drunk, there was also a meaning to it. And that is called "Love" LOL I'm starting to sound like Sherry from FT... Anyway plz follow me/story or favourite me/story** **Thanks a lot!**

 **Is Natsu going to tell Lucy what happened on that night? Or will he just be heartbroken by the tears he shed? Stay tuned for Chapter 12! Until next time!**


	12. Blue Skies To Dark Grey

Chapter 12

Blue Skies To Dark Grey

Natsu opened his black eyes and the first thing he saw was the yellow ceiling and yawned "A dream?" Natsu sit up and rubbed his eyes and could feel his eyes watery. "Morning Natsu!" yawned Happy as he sit up. "Morning Happy" smiled Natsu, he smelled the room and it smelled like whipped cream, flour, chocolate sauce and something burning on the frying pan. He could hear popping sounds and footsteps walking back and forth. It sounded like more than one person, Natsu became curious so he stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

Natsu spotted Lucy, Erza and Edeline making breakfast for everyone, they made pancakes, muffins, sugared waffles with sauteed maple apples, eggs and bacon. Natsu started drooling in happiness and everyone laughed.

Gray, Wendy and Carla were outside getting some fresh air and warming up for the day. Wendy loved the garden Lucy and Edeline had at the back, Wendy smelled the Roses and the Lily's and she was inspired by the scent they made. Gray sat down on the green bright grass watching the clouds creating pictures and he played a bit with his Ice-Make magic in his hands.

Lucy called in everyone and they all shared breakfast together, Lucy couldn't be any happier with her old family again but soon she will have someone else for her family.

Natsu and the others stayed for one week until it was time to leave, they packed up and ready to say goodbye returning home knowing that Lucy is alright. Lucy waved to them at the train station with Edeline beside her waving and smiling. Lucy worriedly watched the train take her beloved love away from her, Natsu worriedly stared at Lucy but then gave her a big bright smile.

Months later Lucy stomach became bigger and bigger, Arcadios told Lucy to take a break and come back when she is ready to come back to Mercurius again. Arcadios went in as Lucy's place of the leader of the Garou Knights. Lucy would often go outside in the garden under the big green tree and read her books quietly and peacefully listening to the trees swaying side to side.

Soon it was time for the birth of the new child, Edeline called for the doctor and he immediately came rushing through the door and helped Lucy calming her down a bit. Lucy screamed painfully as she started burning up sweating all over her body she could feel blazing fire inside her body while giving birth.

"This is too painful for her. We might lose her" explained the doctor worriedly as he looked to Edeline. Lucy's eyes was starting to close until Edeline grabbed her hand and said "You mustn't give up yet Lucy! You have to live for this child and your partner." Lucy echoed those words in her head and started pushing more and more, and scream more and more until finally the little baby came out with a little cry.

Lucy desperately tried to sit up and look at her newborn but Edeline gently pushed her back, the doctor picked up the baby and gently handed her over to Lucy and smiled "It's a girl my lady." Lucy softly took her newborn baby and spotted the pink hair she has, Lucy became really curious but smiled and started crying. "She's beautiful" cried Lucy. "Lucy, what shall you name her?" asked Edeline curiously as she looked at her baby. Lucy gave a little thought and the first thing that came in her mind was Natsu. "...Nashi" answered Lucy softly.

Two years later, Lucy had already started working in Mercurius and fought in magic wars and Lucy has always lead to victorious. While Lucy was away in business Edeline would look after Nashi, when it is time Lucy comes back home they would always wait at the train station or home. Lucy will gave Nashi a big smile on her face and open up her arms like an angel and kneel towards Nashi, while she starts running towards her mother giving her a tight gorilla hug. Lucy would always scream "Ahh! You're killing me!"

Nashi has wonderful strength and very energetic taken after her father, sometimes Nashi would burp out fire at the dinner table and set everything on fire. Lucy became very curious of Nashi's actions and try to think hard on who the father was but nothing except. _Could it be Natsu?_ Lucy thought that for a while but couldn't understand she doesn't even remember having sex with him or anything.

One day, Nashi and Edeline waited for Lucy coming home to Crocus while hearing people around talking all about her. Lucy has become quite famous around Fiore, she has learned some other magic such as Abyss Break, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Sleep Magic, Star Dress and all other sorts of magic. Once Lucy stepped out of the train and gave her precious pink haired girl a hug something was rather odd with Edeline. When Lucy looked up from Nashi's shoulder her eyes shot open in shock. Lucy put Nashi aside and ran to Edeline who was lying on the ground shakingly. "Mama?" questioned Nashi curiously as she looked at Edeline on the ground. "Edeline! Can you hear me?! Stay with me!" cried Lucy with sparkling tears down her face.

On that very night Edeline had became very ill, she collapsed in consciousness. Lucy and Nashi waited outside her bedroom door patiently, Nashi sat on Lucy's lap while Lucy hugged her worriedly. Until the doctor came out with a depressed look on his face and sighed. Lucy instantly put Nashi on her feet and stood up and asked worriedly "Well? How is she?" "Miss Edeline is nearly at her limit. It is best if you go in now while you still can" answered the doctor and he opened the door wide open for Lucy and Nashi.

Lucy took Nashi's hand and they slowly walked inside Edeline's bedroom that was filled in darkness and thunder storms outside. "...Lucy… Nashi…" croaked Edeline as she held out her hand for them. Lucy rushed over to Edeline and softly took her hand. "I am here Edeline. I am always here" cried Lucy as she lay Edeline's hand on her cheek. "Now, please don't cry… Let me see that smile of your one more time" said Edeline slowly.

Nashi climbed up on the bed and sit beside Edeline with a sad puppy look. "Oh Nashi, I am sure you are going to be a beautiful girl when you're older" smiled Edeline as her eyes started to go watery. Nashi gently hugged Edeline and Edeline patted Nashi's hair softly.

"Thankyou Edeline for being there for me" cried Lucy as she leaned on her bed. "Oh Lucy, _thank you_ for always being here with me" smiled Edeline. "You are always a family to us, you were like a mother to me and I am losing another one again" cried Lucy as her tears fell down her cheeks and down to Edeline's hand. "And now I'm losing a daughter" cried Edeline and she held grip of Lucy's hand.

Lucy gasp and held on tighter. Edeline tried to lean in closer but the pain came into her body and refused to move so she sit back and said "Promise me Lucy, you will find this man you love and confess to him before it's too late, don't do what I did." Lucy nodded "I will."

"There is also one more thing I haven't told you yet…" mumbled Edeline as her voice started to fade away. "What is it Edeline? Quick tell me!" questioned Lucy worriedly. "I… had… a… a… a…" mumbled Edeline slowly until her tears dropped down her cheeks once she closed her eyelids and stayed shut forever. Lucy paused for a moment and lay her head on Edeline's bed and cried quietly in the dark stormy night.

The next day held Edeline's funeral heaps of people came from Hargeon and Magnolia including Jake. Lucy remembered his face and spotted he had actually made a family of his own he had his daughters and sons with their children paying their respects. Nashi held onto her mother's black dress tightly and cried, Lucy could feel her dress dripping with tears so she bend down and gave Nashi a hug while looking at Edeline's grave stone.

 _In Loving Memory Of_

 _Edeline Indigo_

 _24 April x694- 11 February x793_

 _Athlete and Champion_

* * *

 **I found this chapter really depressing! So sad! I had to let the nicest person go to heaven or something... Hope u liked this chapter! Plz follow me/story or favourite me/story Thanks! New Chapter probably tomorrow!**

 **How will Lucy and Nashi carry on with their lives? Stay tuned for chapter 13**


	13. Mission To Magnolia

Chapter 13

Mission To Magnolia

Two years later Nashi is the age of four and everything is becoming a disaster. Lucy pays young adults to babysit her daughter but things don't turn out how you would expect. Lucy came home one day with her bag over her shoulder on her hand wearing her soldier uniform, she opened the gate to the mansion until she heard someone screamed and crashing noises. "FIRE!" the lady screamed as she ran out of her house. "What is the matter miss?" asked Lucy curiously. "F-Fire! Get out of the house Nashi!" screamed the lady as she took off down the street.

Lucy rushed inside and used her water magic to take down the fire on the dinner table. Lucy sighed and looked over her shoulder to Nashi "Nashi, did you lit the house on fire again?" Nashi looked down to her feet and nodded. Lucy walked towards Nashi and rubbed her hand in Nashi's hair. "You remind me so much of him" smiled Lucy. "I'm sorry mama, I didn't mean to" mumbled Nashi as she was nearly on the edge of crying until Lucy hugged her. "I know you didn't mean to baby" said Lucy.

Lucy always wondered how was she going to look after this child with fire breathing, it soon came to Lucy that Nashi is Natsu's daughter but how will she say this to him? She can't just blurt it out "She is your daughter" Lucy needed to think of a plan before telling him and at the right time. Lucy always thought _But When? What year? How many years until I tell him?!_ Lucy doesn't have the skills to look over a fire mage well she doesn't know how, she wondered how Natsu grew up with his fire. Taught by the great fire dragon Igneel, how will she teach her child?

Week after week Lucy called another young adult to look after Nashi but once again she burped out fire. The next babysitter caught her hair on fire luckily Lucy was there to stop it immediately. Soon people grew to hate Nashi for not controlling her fire magic but Lucy was always there to defend her.

Three weeks later something unexpected happened. While Lucy was marching around Mercurius Arcadios called out "Lieutenant Colonel Lucy!" Lucy sharply glanced over her shoulder, turned around and solute to Arcadios. "Yes sir! At your command!" she replied. "A request from the princess" said Arcadios as he lead Lucy to the throne room. Lucy gasp and gulp nervously as she entered the throne room and spotted Princess Hisui waiting for her patiently on her red chair.

Lucy walked up towards to Princess Hisui and kneeled "I am here your majesty, is there anything you wish?" questioned Lucy curiously. "Lieutenant Colonel Lucy of the Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron and leader of the Garou Knights I ask you something important" explained Hisui carefully. "Yes your majesty?" replied Lucy curiously.

"I need you to go to Magnolia and to Fairy Tail and see the Master of the guild Makarov. He has important paperwork for me and I need you to go and collect it for me" explained Hisui fiercely. "May I ask Princess, why is this _paperwork_ soimportant?" questioned Lucy as she looked up.

Hisui stayed quiet for a moment until she said "They are the locations of the dark guild who are trying to take over Fiore." Lucy gasp in shock and jumped up "I'll go! For the sake of Fiore I'll go!" Hisui stared at Lucy in surprise and smiled "Thank You, the reward will be big." Lucy nodded and turned around until Hisui called out "Wait Lucy!" Lucy turned around and placed her hand on her shoulder and bowed "Forgive me your highness, I shouldn't of decided to leave when you are not done."

"I was just thinking and hearing some rumors about your daughter" explained Hisui. Lucy shot her head up in shock and worriedly look down. "I understand the condition you're in with your daughter and at such a young age of giving birth" explained Hisui until she stopped immediately. "I am sorry! I didn't mean to blurt out any of your buisness of her birth… " apologized Hisui immediately as she waved her hands side to side.

Lucy stayed silent and waited patiently for when Hisui was finished. "It's just… That you have done so much in these couple of years! Dealing with everything must be exhausting so maybe… Do you want your daughter to stay in Mercurius for a while until you get back?" questioned Hisui brightly. Lucy gasp in surprise and ran up to Hisui and hugged her, Arcadios and the guards froze in surprise.

"Thankyou Princess! Thankyou so much!" exclaimed Lucy as she slowly started to cry. Princess Hisui pulled Lucy back and looked at her messy face in tears and smiled "It's the least I could do. And thank you too Lucy."

Lucy returned home and explained all the news to Nashi. "Mama you're leaving again?" moaned Nashi worriedly. "Don't worry sweetheart this is _only_ going to be a short one. I will just receive something and come straight home. I will be home on Friday" smiled Lucy. "Promise?" asked Nashi. "Promise" smiled Lucy as she hugged Nashi.

"But it would be lovely to spend time in the palace! Hardly any children are allowed to go inside" smiled Lucy. "Then it's going to be lonely in there" replied Nashi sadly. Lucy paused for a second but smiled "But! You will spend time with the princess Hisui! She is a kind princess like in the stories I tell you for bedtime." Nashi brightened up a little and then smiled "Yeah!"

On Thursday it was time Lucy to leave and go back to her old town and the old guild she was once in. Lucy waved to Nashi once she set foot on the train while Nashi on the other hand was holding Princess Hisui's hand and waving with a sad look on her face. Lucy lifted up her fingers and flick them up in front of her mouth telling Nashi to smile and so she did.

Lucy leaned back on the chair and sighed in exhaustion and worrying, she wore a long black cloak that was ripped at the bottom with black boots, her hair tied up in a French Plait, she wore her Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron black uniform underneath. She looked around the train to see if nobody has noticed her yet, she pulled up her hood and covered her face so when she enters Magnolia they won't question her and the news of her appearance in Magnolia will reach Fairy Tail and she doesn't want that.

Once the train made it to Magnolia, Lucy stepped out of the train and looked around the town seeing nothing really changed. The bright blue sky, the smiling faces, the Cathedral and she could see far far away… Fairy Tail. Lucy made her way towards Fairy Tail while shifting in the crowd of people like a leaf in the wind gracefully. People looked to her curiously and started whispering "Have you seen this person before?"

"Never, must be a new person in town" answered a lady nearby. "That guy must be heading to Fairy Tail" replied a woman curiously. "Do you think he's maybe joining Fairy Tail?" questioned one of the men curiously. "Who wouldn't" replied the men. "I think that guy is somewhat cute somehow" blushed a girl nearby as Lucy walked pass her. "I know I only just saw him but I think I've fall for him!" exclaimed these girls. Lucy chuckled "Fooled, I am totally a female."

Lucy stood in outside of the Fairy Tail guild and remembered the day she walked out of those doors and coming back in again. Lucy started shaking nervously until her right hand became really itchy, she scratched it until her hand started to go red. Lucy sighed and took a deep breath and walked inside the doors.

Lucy pulled open the doors and used her sleeping magic to cast everyone to deep sleep. "What is this?!" mumbled Erza curiously as she tried to stand up. "Is it Mystogan?!" questioned Happy. "No, Mystogan is up in Edolas… Who is this guy?" questioned Natsu as he tried to have his eyes wide open. Lucy walked towards the stairs and took one step until Natsu shouted out "Who the fuck are you! What do you want here?!" Lucy looked over her shoulder with a straight face then turned to confusion _Why isn't he asleep yet?_ Lucy casted her magic more and Natsu fell down on the ground and so it seemed he might've given up.

Lucy chuckled a little and remembered the face he makes when he is asleep "Cute" mumbled Lucy as she walked up the stairs towards Makarov's office. She opened the door without permission and closed it, Makarov stood in front of his desk and turned around. "What do you wa-" said Makarov until Lucy pulled down her hood and revealed her face. Makarov was steadily about to cry but instead he jumped up and cried out "Lucy!" Lucy rapidly covered Makarov's mouth and whispered "Please be quiet Makarov… They're asleep."

Makarov dropped back down and curiously repeated "Asleep?" Lucy nodded "Yes, I casted them to sleep so they won't see my face or try to tell me to stay because I have someone waiting for me back in Crocus" explained Lucy carefully. Makarov stayed silent for a minute and exclaimed "Do you have a boyfriends!" pointed Makarov furiously. "A BOYFRIEND! NO FUCKING WAY!" shouted Lucy furiously.

"I have a… a… a Daughter waiting for me" mumbled Lucy. Makarov gasp in surprise and replied "Oh my, Lucy… Who is the father?" Lucy looked down worriedly and answered "I think he may be Natsu" That made Makarov even more surprised and more curious. "Wait! So Natsu is the father?!" repeated Makarov furiously. "Well… She is very energetic and has his strength and also breathes out fire" explained Lucy as she chuckled a little. "Does he know?" asked Makarov curiously. Lucy smashed her teeth together and forbid to answer that question.

"Anyway, is there something you have came here for?" asked Makarov curiously. "Yes by order of Princess Hisui of Fiore I have come here to collect the paperwork of the locations of the dark guilds" answered Lucy fiercely. "Spoken like a true soldier or leader" smiled Makarov proudly as he grabbed the paperwork off his desk and handed it over to Lucy. "Thankyou… Makarov. I am sure we will meet again someday" smiled Lucy as she opened his door and waved. "And I shall wait" replied Makarov with a smile on his face.

Lucy put the paperwork inside her bag she had underneath and started heading downstairs looking at the snoring guildmates. She chuckled "You guys still haven't changed." Natsu could hear Lucy's voice in his sleep and echoed it in his head and said "Lucy?"

* * *

 **OMG I JUST WANT 2 GIVE A MASSIVE THANKS 2 THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER! U guys touched my heart! Thankyou for all of ur support and loving this story I know its kind of depressing but don't worry it will have a nice ending (I think?) I wrote this chapter on the same night I wrote chapter 12! I was too excited I just had 2 write it all down so here it is! If u want 2 know when the updates r on click on my name and it will show u to my profile and say all the updates 4 my stories! Plz follow me/story or favourite me/story Thanks again to everyone!**

 **What will happen when Lucy returns to Crocus? Stay tuned for Chapter 14!**


	14. Disaster Back In Crocus

Chapter 14

Disaster Back In Crocus

Once Lucy disappeared from Fairy Tail everyone in the guild opened their eyes instantly and sit up, slowly rubbing their eyes. "What happened?" asked Gray curiously. "It couldn't of been Mystogan. We already know what he looks like so why would he cast his Sleep Magic?" questioned Carla curiously.

"That was not Mystogan" said a mysterious old voice out of nowhere. Everyone glanced over to see the mysterious person who spoke and it was Makarov who was standing on the stairs with his arms crossed. "What are you saying Master?" asked Erza curiously. "That was a soldier of the Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron. She came to collect something very important from me" explained Makarov as he walked down the stairs.

"I could sense a powerful aura coming from that _girl_ " said Gajeel as he rubbed his face. "I agree, I thought that she would be an enemy here and use that nasty trick on us" nodded Erza curiously. "I've got to tell you… That was actually rather scary" said Wendy worriedly.

"Hey Salamander, could you smell her?" questioned Gajeel as he leaned over a chair in front of Natsu's face. Natsu was staring out in space looking outside the Fairy Tail doors and curiously repeating in his head what she said _"You guys still haven't changed."_ Natsu smelled the air deeply until his eyes shot open and he exclaimed "Was that… Lucy?!"

While Lucy was looking out of the window in the train back to Crocus she wondered _Did I really had to cast them asleep? I guess I had no choice maybe?_ Lucy sighed in exhaustion "I hope Nashi is okay back with Princess Hisui?" Lucy just remembered and shot her eyes open and gasp "Now should've been a good time to tell him about Nashi! I am such an idiot! But wait… How exactly do you say it?"

Lucy tried to think the whole thing through of how to explain to Natsu about her birth to Nashi and confess her feelings towards him. But so many things get in the way, she always have to look over Nashi who burns the house on fire, and she goes over to other towns for missions and work inside Mercurius. How can Lucy handle all of this on her own. Lucy needs to tell Natsu this quick before it's too late!

Once Lucy made it back to Crocus, she cupped the side of her face and spotted outside of her window blazing fire everywhere. Lucy paused for a moment and rushed outside of the train. Lucy spotted the market near the train station being caught on fire and Mercurius guards marching their way to protect Princess Hisui who was with Arcadios. "...Nashi?..." mumbled Lucy in shock as she spotted Nashi breathing out fire to the whole place while screaming "Mummy! Help me! Help!"

Lucy ran over towards Nashi until one of the guards stopped her and shouted "No miss! You mustn't go near that thing!" Lucy furiously turned around and threw a punch to his face and shouted "That _thing_ is _my_ daughter!" Princess Hisui and Arcadios tried to get closer to Nashi and try to calm her down but she just continued screaming "Mummy! Where are you! Daddy?!" _Daddy?_ Thought Lucy curiously as she knows that Nashi hasn't even met Natsu yet.

Everyone screaming in fear from Lucy's daughter Nashi. Lucy ran towards Nashi and said calmly "Nashi! I'm right here… Mamma is here-" until blazing fire headed her way and tried to strike her down. Lucy shot her eyes open and turned side ways but the fire caught her upper arm on fire and started burning her flesh. Lucy screamed painfully and tried to use her water magic to heal it.

 _If only Wendy was here!_ Thought Lucy furiously. Lucy walked towards Nashi slowly until Princess Hisui shouted out "No Lucy! Don't you'll get hurt!" "No I won't! My precious girl will never hurt me" replied Lucy as she scrunched her upper arm in pain. Lucy stood in front of Nashi and hugged her tightly that took her fire breath away.

"I am here Nashi. Mama is here now" whispered Lucy calmly. Nashi started crying furiously "Mummy! I'm so sorry!" as she grabbed onto Lucy's clothes tightly.

Until citizens around Crocus came marching furiously towards Lucy and Nashi and shouted out "What is your problem!?" "How could you send the market on fire!" shouted a woman furiously. "You have ruined the food!" yelled a man furiously as he pointed to the ashed fruit and vegetables. "It was an accident!" cried out Lucy furiously as she stood up in front of her crying Nashi. "An accident! She has been causing trouble all around here!" replied a woman furiously. "Don't listen to them Nashi. It's not your fault" said Lucy with a straight face. "Of course it's her fault! Everything is her fault!" screamed a man furiously.

Nashi cried more and more of the painful words that came out of everyone's mouths and the parents backing their children away from Nashi. "Hey! Just shut all of your mouths all of you!" shouted Lucy furiously. "She's too dangerous to be around us!" shouted a woman as she pointed to Nashi. "I am warning you _Lieutenant Colonel_ Lucy Heartfilia! You keep that… That…That… FREAK AWAY FROM US!" shouted a man as he came close to Lucy's face.

Lucy gasp in shock and sighed sadly in defeat that she has ever had. She has won many battles but never an argument like that. Everybody shouted out "Yeah! Keep her away from us!"

Lucy stood in frozen until everyone were gone and the place turned into silence. The wind howled as it made Lucy's blonde hair glide in the wind. "Mummy?" questioned Nashi curiously as she stood up and grabbed the bottom of her cloak. Nashi walked over to see Lucy's face and spotted tears rolling down her face and onto the ground.

The only ones left in the burned market was Princess Hisui, Arcadios and his men. "Lucy, are you alright?" questioned Hisui worriedly. Lucy nodded "Here is the paperwork you wanted." Lucy grabbed out of her bag and held it out for Hisui to grab. Hisui gently took the paperwork from Lucy's hand and turned around until Lucy said "I never thought that my life would be this way."

Hisui instantly turned back around in surprise and she carried on listening to Lucy. "I never thought that I would leave the man I love and later giving birth to his child. Now my whole life has ended up in mess, but I know there is still a couple more pieces for me to pick up and that is… Something I'm too afraid of" explained Lucy calmly as she softly patted Nashi on the head. "And what is that? Lucy?" asked Hisui curiously. Lucy slowly turned her head towards Princess Hisui and replied with a straight face "A confession."

Princess Hisui replied "You shouldn't be afraid Lucy! I know you can do it! You are a really brave soldier Lucy and I believe in you!" Lucy paralyzed in shock and soon smiled but a smile that shows loneliness.

Hisui looked through the paperwork and nodded "Nice work Lucy, you will be rewarded with five hundred million jewels." "Give that money for the people, for the damage of the market" replied Lucy fiercely. "Oh um sure Lucy. There is also one more thing I want you to do" said Hisui. "What is it Princess?" asked Lucy curiously.

"I need you to collect a special weapon from Makarov Dreyar in Fairy Tail" explained Hisui carefully. Lucy froze in shock and repeated in her head again and again _Special weapon?_

* * *

 **Heres another chapter for u guys! Thanks 4 reading my story I luv it when you guys follow this story or favourite me or the story. Thankyou to everyone who reviewed! Plz review some more to keep me going thanks!**

 **What is this Special Weapon back in Fairy Tail? Stay tuned for Chapter 15**


	15. Special Weapon

Chapter 15

Special Weapon

Lucy sat at the dinner table late at night, the room was filled with darkness with one candle glowing on her face. She watched the dancing fire move in different directions every second, Lucy scrunched up her fingers on the table remembering all the horrible things the people said today.

Lucy was nearly on the edge of crying until she heard footsteps and she sharply glanced over her shoulder and spotted Nashi standing in the dark with her pink teddy bear in her hands. "Mummy, I can't sleep" she said. Lucy smiled and held out her hands "Come here darling." Nashi ran straight towards Lucy and hugged her not tight but gently.

"Be careful of my arm dear" said Lucy as she moved her arm and leaned on the table. "I'm sorry I hurt you mum. I didn't mean to!" cried Nashi, Lucy could feel her black cloak soaking wet by her daughter's tears. "Nashi, don't cry too much otherwise you won't have enough tears to cry out" smiled Lucy as she wiped away Nashi's tears. "But you have been crying too" replied Nashi as she stroke Lucy's face. Lucy's eyes were bright red but smiled "I don't mind Nashi."

"Can you tell me what happened at the train station today?" asked Lucy curiously. "...I...I don't know what exactly happened, I think I missed you too much and I thought you weren't going to come back so I started to panic. Sorry" answered Nashi as she held onto Lucy's black cloak tighter. "Oh Nashi, you are the most precious person in my life" smiled Lucy as she stroke Nashi's messy pink hair down.

"That's not true mum!" exclaimed Nashi furiously. Lucy gasp "What?" "Mummy you are in love with daddy!" shouted Nashi furiously. Once Nashi shouted daddy, Lucy immediately flashed back to Natsu's smiling face and calling out "Lucy!" "Nashi!" shoutd Lucy furiously and that made Nashi scared and stopped talking. "Please don't bring up dad right now" said Lucy in a soft tone as she turned around and leaned on the wooden dinner table.

"Sorry mum" said Nashi as she held out her hand to Lucy. Lucy gently took Nashi's small little fingers and held it loosely. "C'mon Nashi it's time to get some sleep" said Lucy as she stood up and walked Nashi upstairs and into her bedroom. Lucy read Nashi a wonderful story that made Nashi to try and stay awake and listen to more but she couldn't help it she fell deep asleep in her mother's hands.

Lucy looked up at the ceiling and flashed back to what Princess Hisui said earlier on today at the train station. "I need you to collect a special weapon from Makarov Dreyar in Fairy Tail" explained Hisui carefully and Lucy's eyes wide as a opening door.

"What special weapon? Why do they have something like that?" questioned Lucy curiously. " _Only_ Makarov Dreyar knows about this" answered Hisui fiercely. "So you're telling me to go back to Magnolia?!" questioned Lucy furiously. "Lieutenant Colonel! Don't raise your voice to the Princess!" shouted Arcadios furiously until Hisui held out her arm in front of him and said "It's okay Arcadios, there is a reason to be mad. I should've told her when she was leaving for Magnolia but I didn't know if she would handle it though." "But I can't leave my daughter here!" yelled Lucy worriedly. Princess Hisui and Arcadios stayed silent. "I...I don't know if I can do that Princess?" said Lucy and Hisui gasp in surprise. "Please Lucy! That special weapon is very powerful and I know that you will handle this carefully!" explained Hisui. Lucy sighed "I'll give you my answer tomorrow." "Please Lucy, think about it" waved Hisui as she walked away with Arcadios and her royal guards behind her.

Lucy stood still while watching the sun painting the sky into beautiful colours and the birds flying above the sparkling ocean and feeling a tiny hand grabbing her cloak, she looked down upon her daughter with a straight face. "Your arm! I'm sorry I burned you!" cried Nashi. Lucy stroke Nashi's face down to the tip of her chin and smiled "A burn like this doesn't hurt me at all. The only thing that hurts is if I lose you."

Lucy sighed as she lay her hand on her forehead from exhaustion "What am I going to do with this child?" Lucy looked at Nashi's ceiling back in her bedroom until she sit up and watched the sleeping pink haired girl in her arms. "It's looks like I might have to take you with me. I have to protect you Nashi, and this time… I might have to confess to Natsu" explained Lucy fiercely as she glanced to the wide shaped window and seeing the bright moonlight trying to break free from the dark clouds.

The next morning Lucy got up early and packed up three bags, one Nashi's and the others is Lucy's bag and a bag full of food and all other sorts of supplies. Lucy wore her black Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron uniform, she put her hair in a French plait with a blue ribbon. Lucy swung around her big black cloak ripped at the bottom and pulled on her black boots.

"Mummy? Are we ever going to come back?" asked Nashi curiously as she walked up behind Lucy. Lucy slowly looked over her shoulder and smiled "Of course, it's only for a couple of days until we come back." Nashi wore a pink dress with a purple bow on her chest and had brown boots. Lucy grabbed Nashi's little black cloak off the hanger and called for her.

"Come here Nashi" said Lucy as she waved her hand back and forth. Nashi walked up to Lucy and she swung a little black cloak for herself. "Mummy? Why am I wearing this thing?" asked Nashi curiously. "Because, you… Need protection!" answered Lucy as she buckled her cloak at the top. "Okay mummy," replied Nashi.

Lucy stood up and summoned Virgo to take their bags to the Celestial Spirit World until they get to Magnolia. Once Virgo disappeared back into the Celestial Spirit World carrying Lucy's and Nashi's belongings, Lucy and Nashi exit out of their mansion and took a good long look at their home wondering if they ever will come back.

Lucy and Nashi walked down the street with Lucy holding Nashi's hand, people furiously took a little look at Nashi and shook their heads and rolling their eyes. Whoever dared to look at Nashi like that would get the death stare from Lucy. Some people feared Lucy by her powerful magic power and her abilities, hardly anyone has talked to her.

"I am here to tell you that I accept this mission back to Magnolia and collecting the special weapon" explained Lucy fiercely. "Thankyou so much Lucy, but are you sure you want to do this?" asked Hisui worriedly. "I am sure" answered Lucy fiercely. "Lucy, let me tell you a bit more about this special weapon" said Hisui.

"The special weapon is actually called Venom Heart. It is a very powerful magic gun that consumes your magic and you won't be able to use magic ever again" explained Hisui carefully. Lucy's eyes shot open wide and said "Who will you use the Venom Heart on?!" "I know a man who is a master of a very dark guild his name is Jayden Barclay and he has a female partner that is Rowena. Make sure you never bumped into them! Especially when they're together! Their magic power is incredibly high and too powerful for you to handle" answered Hisui as she explained carefully.

Lucy nodded "I understand your majesty." "There is also one more thing Lucy. Make sure nobody sees Venom Heart, never use the gun on someone and more importantly… Never lend it to the hands of the enemy" explained Hisui fiercely. "I won't fail you princess Hisui" said Lucy as she bowed to Hisui who was sitting in her red chair. "Thankyou Lucy. I hope you return safe and sound" smiled Hisui. "And I hope I will still be alive so that I _can_ return" replied Lucy as she waved Hisui goodbye, for now.

* * *

 **Here is another chapter released! Plz follow me/story or favourite me/story and also don't forget to review and tell me wat u think of the story! Thanks!**

 **What will Lucy do when she arrives in Magnolia with Nashi? Stay tuned for Chapter 16!**


	16. Returning To Magnolia

Chapter 16

Returning To Magnolia

While Lucy watched the ocean smashing into each other Nashi had fell asleep on her lap. Lucy brushed through Nashi's hair gently and gave a lonely smile to herself in the reflection of the window. She started humming a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her in her sleep. Lucy remembers all the pictures that came into her head while listening to her mother's beautiful voice, she imagined a beautiful meadow in the dark twilight night and the glowing stars shining brightly and some shooting by and Lucy thought to herself _Where do they go when they land?_

Nashi smiled as she listened to Lucy's beautiful voice she moved a bit so Lucy could still brush through her long pink hair without stopping. Nashi liked the feeling of Lucy's long fingers gently scratching her hair. As the train whistle blew incredibly loud, Nashi shot her eyes open and slowly sit up and asked Lucy "Are we here?" Lucy nodded "Yes darling… We are here."

Nashi jumped off Lucy's lap and her legs felt like jelly, she tried hard not to fall but couldn't help it so she grabbed onto Lucy's black cloak as she nearly fell down until Lucy caught her in time. "Nashi! Are you alright?" questioned Lucy worriedly. "Yes mama" answered Nashi as she gave a big smile that made Lucy smiled as well.

Lucy brushed off her black cloak and held onto Nashi close as she was holding onto her cloak. Lucy and Nashi exited out of the train and looked around Magnolia. Nashi's eyes stared sparkling as she saw different kind of people playing and smiling brightly. Lucy pulled Nashi's hood towards her face and smiled "Don't worry dear, it's alright." Nashi nodded and carried on looking around, so Lucy pulled up her hood and they walked towards Lucy's former guild… Fairy Tail.

People around Magnolia started talking about Lucy again whispering "Is that his child!" "I am sure that _he_ is a _she_!" exclaimed one of the girls to her friends. "No way! I thought I was gonna have a shot talking to that guy" moaned the other girls friend. "But she seems to have a child with her so that means…" said a girl curiously. "That she has a boyfriend?!" exclaimed another girl. Lucy stopped walking and glance over her shoulder giving the girls a death glare. The girls gasp in fear "Let's not talk about this anymore!"

Lucy sighed "Can't they just mind their own business?" _I almost not forget, I have to tell Natsu this is his child I am with_ thought Lucy worriedly and she carried on walking with Nashi. Lucy stopped as she stood in front of the doors of Fairy Tail along with Nashi. She could hear the people inside drinking by their glasses banging together and rivals going on. Lucy chuckled as she heard Natsu and Gray fighting again and Erza coming in to stop them.

Lucy opened up her cloak and pulled Nashi inside and covered her. "Mummy? What is going on?" asked Nashi curiously. "I'm sorry Nashi but I'm afraid I have to cover you like this. Please don't say anything" explained Lucy as she gave Nashi a smile and Nashi nodded "Okay." "That's my girl" smiled Lucy. _I cannot use my Sleep Magic, otherwise Nashi will fall asleep! I have to act like this on my own_ thought Lucy worriedly.

Lucy opened the huge doors of Fairy Tail and everyone stopped instantly of what they were doing and looked at Lucy curiously. They could feel the Lucy's magic power of how strong it is, some of their faces grew in fear. "Who are you? What are you doing in Fairy Tail!?" questioned Erza fiercely. "Please do not attack or pull any moves on me" answered Lucy as she changed her voice deeper, using her magic. "I am just here on a quest."

"What type of quest? You ain't gonna find anything here" replied Gray fiercely. There was no answer. Lucy walked towards the bench and while she was walking Natsu spotted Nashi's little feet with her. The three dragon slayers smelled the mysterious black cloaked person and gasp in shock. "What is it Wendy?" whispered Carla worriedly. "...It cannot be!..." replied Wendy in shock.

Once Lucy made it up to the wooden bench where Mirajane stood, she slam her right hand on the bench and asked fiercely "Is Makarov here?" "Huh? You want to see Makarov? I… Um.." replied Mirajane slowly. Something unexpected happened, Nashi said in a little voice "Mummy?" as she looked up at Lucy and her hood nearly fell off but Lucy covered her cloak around her face immediately. Mirajane froze in shock and mumbled "Who… Who was that?" Lucy didn't reply. She turned around and walked towards the stairs where Makarov's office was.

As Lucy was nearly on the steps a silver sword held in front of her and blocked her way to the stairs. "What do you want with Makarov?" questioned Erza fiercely as she held her blade closer to Lucy's chest. "That's classified" answered Lucy fiercely. Erza scrunched up her other fist and asked furiously "You _will_ tell us right now! How can we trust you?!" Lucy didn't answer that question, so instead she held out her right hand and stroke Erza's blade and zapped it towards the wall. Erza's blade followed her direction and penetrate the wall right above Macao's head who screamed like a girl. Everyone in the guild had their mouths wide open, especially Erza she froze in confusion and shock. _How… Did he do that? He reflected my sword! This person is really strong!_ Thought Erza fiercely.

"I am impressed of your magic" chuckled Erza fiercely. "Thanks, now I must see Makarov" said Lucy with a straight face. "You wished to see me?" said Makarov as he appeared on the stairs in a blink of an eye. "Master!" exclaimed Erza curiously. "Don't worry Erza, she is a friend of mine" chuckled Makarov until everyone in the guild yelled "She's a girl!"

"Makarov, I need to talk to you immediately" said Lucy fiercely as she walked closer to Makarov. "Yes, come with me" replied Makarov as he lead the way to his office and Lucy follows. The three dragon slayers still in shock and everyone started to worry.

"Gajeel? What is the matter?" asked Levy worriedly as she patted him on the back. "How can a girl like her have so _much_ magic power?!" said Gajeel in confusion. "Wendy? What is wrong?!" questioned Carla worriedly. Wendy covered her mouth and started shaking and mumbled "That was so scary! I can't believe it was only her!" "Natsu! What did you smell?!" questioned Gray curiously. "There is only one person with that scent… Everyone in this guild knows her… She was once in this guild…" answered Natsu as he shaked in terrified. "...Don't tell me…" said Happy in surprise. "That was Lucy Heartfilia!" exclaimed the three dragon slayers, everybody paralyzed in confusion and waited for Lucy to come out of Makarov's door.

"I'm sorry that I have to come back again" apologized Lucy as she pulled down her hood and turned her voice how it really is. "It's not a problem. Now! Who is that little kid you have there hiding" giggled Makarov as he came closer to Lucy. "Make sure you don't creep her out okay?" moaned Lucy as she looked away from the old man's face. Lucy flicked back her cloak and pulled down Nashi's hood and let her pink hair flow down.

"This is Nashi… She is my daughter" introduced Lucy. Nashi held onto Lucy's cloak in fear and tried to hide her face away from Makarov. "Oh don't worry little one! I won't bite. My name is Makarov Dreyar, how do you do!" smiled Makarov as he held out his hand. Nashi reached for Makarov's small hands and smiled "Uh… Nice to meet you Makarov." "Ohhh! So cute!" exclaimed Makarov as he jumped up with puppy eyes.

Lucy leaned into Makarov's ear and whispered "This is Natsu's daughter, I am sure this is his child." Makarov stopped his puppy eyes and leaned towards Nashi's face and curiously looking. "She does have your eyes Lucy and Natsu's pink hair… I bet when she smiles she looks just like Natsu!" exclaimed Makarov excitedly. "Do you think so?" questioned Lucy curiously. "I am sure. When she gets older… You know become beautiful and grow big breast and boot-" giggled Makarov until Lucy punched him down to the ground giving him a bump on his head. "Don't talk like that in front of Nashi!" shouted Lucy furiously. "I'm sorry!" groaned Makarov.

"Listen Makarov, I didn't come here to show you my daughter. I am here from order of the Princess Hisui of Fiore to collect… Venom Heart" explained Lucy fiercely. Makarov looked to Lucy with a straight face and stood on his feet from the ground and said "The special weapon eh?" "Yes, now where is it?" questioned Lucy furiously. "Hold your horses Lucy, I will take you to Venom Heart" sighed Makarov. "Please, we must hurry" said Lucy worriedly. Makarov walked over to his wooden chest and used his magic to unlock it and bright golden light shined in the room there was the most powerful gun in Fiore… Venom Heart.

* * *

 **Here is the chapter! Lucy has come to Magnolia with Nashi! I was pretty excited when I wrote this chapter! Plz follow me/story or favourite me/story also don't forget to review your thoughts! Don't forget to check out my other FT story "Symbols Of My Friends" (Haven't really been updating it, mostly this 1 LOL) Thanks!**

 **What will happen when Lucy collects Venom Heart? Stay tuned for Chapter 17!**


	17. Discovery

Chapter 17

Discovery

The light shined brightly and glowed everywhere in Makarov's office. Outside people curiously glanced to the bright golden light that disturbed them. A woman standing on a rooftop dressed in a black dress down to her knees, her long brown hair reached down her ankles and gliding in the stormy wind. She wore a blue mask with a sad face and blood tears coming from her eyes, she wore dark purple boots that came up to her thighs. Underneath her blue sad mask she gave a grin to herself and chuckled as she watched the golden light glow magnificently.

"This is… Venom Heart" said Makarov slowly. Lucy leaned over as the golden light started to fade away and revealed Venom Heart. Venom Heart is a bright golden rifle with beautiful silver patterns. Makarov gently picked up Venom Heart and showed it to Lucy who is amazed by the design.

"There is also one more thing" said Makarov as he clicked a button underneath Venom Heart and out came a red glowing diamond in his hand. "This is the Heart of the gun. Once you have drain your enemy's magic it will come inside this Heart" explained Makarov carefully. "I understand Makarov" nodded Lucy as she took Venom Heart slowly off Makarov's hands.

"For protection Lucy" said Makarov as he ran to his closet and grabbed a magic gun case. "You can put the gun in here." Lucy slowly put Venom Heart inside the magic gun case and shut it tight. Makarov lifted his hand and glowing blue light shone upon the magic gun case. "I just cast a spell that only you can open this magic gun case and no one else" explained Makarov carefully. "Thank You Makarov, I shall be taking my leave now" smiled Lucy as she picked up the magic gun case and took Nashi's hand and headed towards the door.

"You know Lucy, you can't hide it forever. It's not safe" said Makarov worriedly. "Don't worry. I'm sure that I will take Venom Heart to Princess Hisui immediately" replied Lucy as she opened Makarov's door. "That's not what I am talking about" interrupted Makarov. Lucy froze and glanced over her shoulder with a demented look. "You can't hide Nashi forever" said Makarov worriedly. Lucy sighed "I know, I… I will tell Natsu but now is not the right time. Not yet" replied Lucy as she covered Nashi by her black cloak.

"I wish you luck… Lucy" said Makarov as he folded his arms. "You too-" said Lucy until she put the magic gun down and started scratching her right hand. "What is it Lucy?" asked Makarov curiously. Lucy kept on scratching her right hand until it became red again like last time. "It's nothing" answered Lucy as she picked up the magic gun case and headed out of the door. "See ya Makarov" said Lucy with a blank face. "Goodbye Lucy" waved Makarov slowly.

Lucy walked down the wooden steps and used her magic to deepened her voice and pulled up her hood before anyone could see her. Everybody in the guild stopped and watched Lucy walking towards the doors of Fairy Tail until Natsu stood in front of Lucy.

"Can you please tell me your name?" asked the pink haired boy. "No" replied Lucy fiercely. "We know it's you" said Happy as he came up to Lucy's where her knees were. "What do you mean?" asked Lucy strictly. "It's you isn't it… Lucy?" questioned Gray curiously. Lucy gasped in shock and froze like a statue. "Please don't hide it anymore Lucy" smiled Erza as she tried to pat Lucy on the back until she disappeared and appeared behind them. "I'm not really the same okay" replied Lucy. "So fast!" exclaimed Happy curiously.

"Lucy, there is something I need to tell you" said Natsu worriedly as he held out his hand. Happy spotted Nashi's little feet and came closer to Lucy until he opened up Lucy's cloak and said "Fish?" Nashi stood there in confusion and held onto Lucy's clothes tightly and asked "Mummy, who is that?" Team Natsu gasp and paralyzed in shock with their mouths wide open. Lucy furiously covered Nashi and looked at Happy with a death stare.

"Why? Why does that child look like me?!" shouted Natsu curiously. Lucy turned around and headed towards the doors and answered "I don't know." Natsu became furious so he ran up to Lucy and grabbed her shoulder until Lucy used fire magic to burn his hand away. "Please don't touch me Natsu" mumbled Lucy as she nearly started to cry but held it in.

"Fire magic?" mumbled Happy curiously. "Lucy? I want to talk to you" sighed Natsu as he tried to reach again but Lucy just kept on walking and said nothing. _Please Natsu, just wait for a little longer_ Once Lucy was gone and into the streets of Magnolia she opened her cloak and let Nashi escape from the dark and see the light. "I'm sorry I did that Nashi. Can you forgive me?" asked Lucy sadly. "I'm fine mummy!" answered Nashi brightly.

"I'm glad" replied Lucy as she looked up to the bright clear blue sky. "Mummy? Can we please stay here a little longer?" asked Nashi excitedly. "Uh… Um… I don't know Nashi…" replied Lucy worriedly as she looked down to the magic gun case. "Please mummy, I want to look around and meet different people" smiled Nashi. Lucy sighed in defeat "Sure, I think everyone here will like you here." Nashi jumped up in excitement and exclaimed "Thankyou mummy! I love you!" "And I love you too" smiled Lucy as she patted Nashi's head.

The mysterious woman on the rooftop watched Lucy and Nashi jumping around and smiling. She chuckled "So you have a daughter eh? This is going to be exciting."

"I am going to go after her" said Natsu as he walked with Happy out of Fairy Tail. "We are coming with you" said Gray as he was with Erza, Wendy and Carla. "I am mysterious about that young girl" said Erza curiously. "I wonder why she called Lucy mum?" questioned Wendy curiously. _Don't tell me!_ Thought Natsu in shock _That when we slept together! She became pregnant?!_ "Shit!" mumbled Natsu as he scrunched up his fist.

"What's the matter Natsu?" asked Happy worriedly. "It's nothing Happy. Let's just get Lucy back!" exclaimed Natsu as he showed his big smile once again. While Lucy and Nashi walked around Magnolia, Team Natsu was on the search. Lucy became curious as she kept on scratching her right hand, she didn't know what it meant. Lucy and Nashi climbed on a hill and called Virgo to bring one of their bags for a picnic.

Lucy shaked the red squared blanket and lay it down on the grass gracefully, she opened her basket and took out sandwiches, two drinks, apples, roasted chicken and croissants. Nashi took one sandwich and ate it very fast just like Natsu, she grabbed a leg of the chicken and ate that wickedly fast too.

Lucy chuckled "Just like Natsu." Lucy picked up a red apple and munched on it deeply. She watched Magnolia, the people moving around and all the familiar noises she used to hear. Once Nashi was finished eating she didn't just fall asleep like Natsu she stood up and walked closer to down below until a pink butterfly came flying towards her. She held out her pointy finger and it landed safely, Nashi smiled "Hello there!"

The butterfly looked up at Nashi until it made its leave and flew away in the wind. Nashi sighed "Will I ever have a friend?" Lucy paused for a moment from eating and thought sadly _I cannot hide her forever, Nashi deserves friends and Natsu deserves the truth._

Lucy used her Sound Magic around Magnolia until she heard Natsu's voice calling out "Lucy!" She heard the whole Team Natsu calling out her name over and over again. "Forgive me Natsu" said Lucy as she sit up and finished the last bite of the red apple and threw away the core. "I might not be able to confess to you with so many things in my way!" Lucy crossed her legs and cupped her face. "Wait a minute!" gasp Lucy in surprise as she slowly glanced up to Nashi.

"Maybe, I should leave Nashi here… And Natsu can teach her all the things he knows. I am a terrible mother to do that but… At the same time I want to keep her close to me" said Lucy as she started to cry.

"I don't know what to do! So many things get in the way of my life! How am I supposed to handle this?!" sobbed Lucy, she tried hard not to make a loud cry until Nashi turned around and she gasp.

Once Nashi smiled when she turned to her mother, Lucy could see Natsu standing right beside her. Turning around with his big smile on his face with his thumb pointing to his face. The man who she is deeply in love with.

* * *

 **I should really stick to my deadlines... I know this chapter might be a little sad but pretty awesome at the same time. I kinda enjoyed writing this chapter. Plz follow me/story or favourite me/story also plz review ur thoughts. Also don't forget to check out my other Fairy Tail story "Symbols Of My Friends" Thanks!**

 **What will Lucy and Nashi do while in they're in Magnolia? Stay tuned for chapter 18!**


	18. A Day To Remember

Chapter 18

A Day To Remember

"Huh? What's wrong mummy?" asked Nashi curiously as she ran up to Lucy. "Oh it's nothing darling. I'm just happy" answered Lucy as she gave a smile. "Ok" replied Nashi.

Lucy and Nashi packed up their picnic and started to make their leave, they headed down into the town and looked around. The mysterious woman watched them every where they went, spying in the darkness.

"This will be interesting, I am sure master will be proud of me" she chuckled cruelly. She walked inside a dark alley until a group of men who were going to rape her or kidnap her followed her. "What's this?" questioned the mysterious woman curiously as she glanced over her shoulder and looking at the evil filth eyes of the men.

"Don't worry we won't hurt you that bad" smirked one of the men. "Men like you need to be… Perished" replied the mysterious woman and in an instant the group of men dropped their weapons and red thick blood filled the air, they collapsed to their fate. "What happened?" questioned one of them men curiously. The mysterious woman stomped her foot on his face and smirked "That is the power I use… To kill Lucy Heartfilia."

Lucy took Nashi to a comfortable hotel where they _could_ be safe, Lucy hid her aura from citizens who could fear her. Lucy fell deep asleep in Lucy's arms, so she lay her down in a white soft bed and walked over to the window with the magic gun case in her hands.

Lucy pulled over a wooden chair and sat down while looking through the window and seeing the twilight sky and the bright moon. She held onto the magic gun case tight and mumbled "I hope nobody has spotted me with this weapon." "If they have, then I must report back to Princess Hisui immediately, but I am confused at the moment." Lucy looked over her shoulder and watched her sleeping beauty in the soft white bed.

Lucy sighed in exhaustion "I don't know what to do with you anymore, should I leave you with Natsu? Or… Ugh! This is such a pain in the ass!" Lucy leaned back on the wooden chair and looked up to the dark empty ceiling. "Oh Natsu, Nashi… Edeline… I love you all so much" cried Lucy as her tears fell from her eyes and landed on the floor. "I'm sorry Natsu, but I think the confession has to wait" mumbled Lucy as she sit up and when she glanced to the window she spotted Natsu peeking through with a big smile on his face.

"There you are Lucy!" he exclaimed. Lucy gasp in shock "N-Natsu?" Natsu opened the window and jumped on the ground quietly shutting the window. "What are you doing here?!" shouted Lucy furiously as she stood up while carrying the magic gun case. "Shh!" whispered Natsu as he covered Lucy's mouth.

"Why are you here?" asked Lucy curiously. "Because I wanted to see you Lucy" answered Natsu as he came closer to Lucy's face. "Please leave" mumbled Lucy fiercely. "Why are you being so cold towards me now?" questioned Natsu curiously. "It's because, right now is a bad time" answered Lucy as she turned around.

Lucy heard footsteps towards Nashi, so she curiously looked over and spotted Natsu standing in front of Nashi just watching her. "She looks just like you" smiled Natsu. Lucy kept quiet and looked down to the ground. "Why haven't you contact me for years?" questioned Natsu fiercely. There was no answer. "You know I was worried sick for you everyday! And whenever I tried to look for you in Crocus people would always say that you're out of town on a mission" said Natsu fiercely as he looked at Lucy.

"I'm sorry Natsu, things were just getting in the way" replied Lucy nervously. Natsu stood up and walked towards Lucy and grabbed her arms and kissed her gently. Lucy shot her eyes open and tried to push Natsu back but he wouldn't even take a step back. "Don't!" shouted Lucy furiously as she broke free from Natsu's arms.

Natsu didn't give up, he kept on walking towards Lucy but she keep on walking backwards with a nervous look on her face. Lucy bumped into a wall and tried to move sideways but Natsu slammed his hand next to her face and gave her a fierce face. "Why did you leave Fairy Tail?" questioned Natsu fiercely. Lucy looked away and closed her eyes tight and trying to block Natsu's voice.

"Because! You ignored me! I thought that you didn't like me anymore! I thought I meant nothing to you!" shouted Lucy furiously. Natsu shot his eyes open and thought _She really doesn't remember!_ "You jerk! Why did you even tried to look for me?! I mean nothing to you-" cried Lucy furiously until Natsu kissed her once again. This time is was more rougher and Natsu grabbed Lucy arms tighter.

Lucy scrunched up her fists and tried to break free but instead Natsu did and he licked her neck. "This time for sure. You aren't gonna forget, I'll make you remember the pleasure I gave you that night" said Natsu as he licked Lucy's cheek. "What are you saying?" questioned Lucy curiously.

"You really don't remember don't you?" questioned Natsu fiercely. "Remember what?" questioned Lucy curiously. Natsu became fired up in anger so he picked up Lucy and took her into another bedroom away from Nashi. "Natsu! Put me down! I mustn't leave Nashi alone!" yelled Lucy worriedly as she jumped out of Natsu's arms but Natsu grabbed her hand in time and pulled her to his chest.

"Let go! I have to be by Nashi's side" mumbled Lucy as she tried to push Natsu away but instead Natsu hugged her tightly that she couldn't break free this time. "I don't want you to leave me again Lucy" whispered Natsu in Lucy's ear. "Why are you saying this to me?" asked Lucy curiously. "What?" replied Natsu curiously. "You're in love with Lisanna! Aren't you?!" shouted Lucy furiously.

Natsu became furious, he grabbed Lucy's arm and threw her on the bed. "Sorry about this. But it seems like I have to take you if you can't remember" said Natsu furiously. _I don't know this person anymore. This isn't Natsu!_ Thought Lucy as she nervously started shaking. Natsu crawled onto the bed and then strip down Lucy's shirt until she lifted up her arms and tried push him away on his chest.

"I don't know you now!" shouted Lucy in fear. Natsu gasp in shock and froze while echoing that sentence in his head. "Why can't you remember?" mumbled Natsu in shock. There was no answer. "Haven't I already told you! I don't love Lisanna! I love you!" cried Natsu furiously as his tears dropped from his eyes and onto Lucy's bright red cheeks. "Natsu?" questioned Lucy curiously. Natsu sit up and sat on the edge of the bed and cupped his face and sighed in exhaustion "If you can't return my feelings then I guess there is no reason to be here". Natsu stood up and was heading towards the door until Lucy slam her hand on the wooden door that surprised Natsu.

 _If he leaves now then that's it! I won't be able to confess my feelings to him! But how exactly should I say it. I want to tell him everything of what I've been doing! Why I couldn't confess to him for all these years!_ Thought Lucy gently lay his hand on Lucy's soft right hand, and realized the pink Fairy Tail logo is gone. Natsu pulled Lucy around to the door and kissed her gently, he grabbed her other hand and they both entwined fingers on the wall.

They both slide down the wall and onto the ground safely, Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy and whispered "I missed you… Lucy." He gently put his hand on Lucy's back stroking it until Lucy gasp and shouted "Don't fuck around!" As she tried to hit Natsu's head away but he grabbed it and pulled Lucy's face closer to himself.

Lucy still tried to refuse Natsu's kisses and leaned back away from his face. Natsu stroke his hand up Lucy's chest nearly up to her breast until he used his other hand to cup Lucy's face and kissed her one more time. _I can't help myself anymore_

Later on in the night when Natsu's and Lucy's clothes everywhere in the bedroom, they both lay in bed talking to each other. "So, we slept together after the party?!" exclaimed Lucy furiously. "Yeah, and that was the first time I confessed to you" blushed Natsu but Lucy's face was even more redder as she listened to Natsu. _So that's what happened… So that is why I became pregnant_ thought Lucy. Lucy lay down on Natsu's chest with his warm arms wrapped around her.

"Natsu, I am aware that you have seen Nashi already" said Lucy worriedly. "Yeah, I know" replied Natsu. "She's… She's your daughter" explained Lucy quickly. Natsu shot his eyes open and closed them and smiled "Of course, she's got her mother's beautiful face and I'm guessing she is wild like I am." Lucy giggled "You're right, she is really energetic just like you. She reminded so much of you."

"That's why Natsu, I ask you as her father. To try teach her how to take control of her magic" explained Lucy carefully. "What?" questioned Natsu curiously. "Ever since she was born, she was always breathing fire everywhere. That's when I learned some elemental magic to take out the fire. But when she grew more and more, it seemed like she lost control just like in Crocus" explained Lucy carefully.

"What happened in Crocus?!" shouted Natsu furiously. "It's just… In Crocus the people gave no respect for her, they treated her like she was trash that needed to be taken to the dump" explained Lucy as she nearly started to cry. Natsu zapped up and yelled furiously "Those jackasses are gonna pay for what they did!" "Natsu, the only reason why they did that was because they feared her!" explained Lucy as she tried to calm Natsu down.

"So, that's why I want you to help Nashi with her magic power and how to control it. Please Natsu" explained Lucy worriedly. Natsu looked at Lucy with a straight face until he smiled "Yeah no prob! I will make Nashi the strongest Dragon Slayer ever!" "Thankyou Natsu" smiled Lucy, a smile that has been missing for so long. A smile filled with happiness and relief where no loneliness shall appear.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Terribly sry for not updating! I really do apologize it's just that I didn't know how I should've write this chapter but I just came up with this. Hope you liked it and again sry for not sticking to my deadlines LOL. Plz follow me/story or favorite me/story and also don't forget to review your thoughts on this chapter! Thanks!**

 **What will Nashi do meeting her father the first time? Stay tuned for Chapter 17!**


	19. Nightmares Shall Come

Chapter 19

Nightmares Shall Come

Lucy couldn't see anything in the darkness of the empty bedroom, she looked over her shoulder and spotted that Natsu has disappeared. Lucy shot her eyes open and zapped up until she got a headache. "Uh, I guess I shouldn't of got up so fast" groaned Lucy as she lay her hand on her forehead.

Lucy pulled the blanket over and stretched her arms up to the ceiling with a loud monstrous yawn. Lucy stood up on her weak legs and leaned against the wall from exhaustion. Lucy picked up her clothing and put on her dressing gown from being seen naked.

Lucy opened the wooden bedroom door and gasp in shock "Where is Nashi?!" Nashi's bed covers were rolled over and her shoes were gone. Lucy rushed to get her clothes on until she saw a note on the kitchen bench. She roughly picked it up nearly crushing it. It said "Hey Lucy, just letting you know that I am with Happy and Nashi at the garden of Fairy Tail. Don't worry I'm doing what you wished. Nashi will be the epic Fire Dragon Slayer ever!"

Lucy giggled "This terrible hand writing with such sweet words." Lucy folded the piece of paper and put it inside her black cloak. Lucy took an awful lot of time getting changed, she put on her soldier uniform, her black boots and swung around her black cloak and pulled up her hood. Lucy looked at the magic gun case and picked it up and held onto it tight and made her leave.

Lucy hid behind a tall tree at the Fairy Tail garden and watched Nashi, Natsu and Happy having a wonderful time together. Lucy looked at Nashi's face with the big Natsu's smile, Nashi was trying to breathe out her fire dragon roar while Natsu was showing off his skills and teasing Nashi.

Instead of crying, Nashi started to try attack Natsu. Natsu only jumped around and pretend to be scared of Nashi, while Happy lifted up Nashi and they worked as a team to try beat him. "Hey! That's no fair! Happy you're meant to be on my team!" shouted Natsu furiously. "Sorry Natsu but this time we face as enemies!" laughed Happy with a scary looking grin on his face.

Lucy giggled as she watched them playing around "Still haven't changed." Lucy smiled until that smile disappeared and she thought _But I still have to get back to Crocus! I have to give Venom Heart to Princess Hisui_ Lucy held onto the magic gun case tighter until when she kept on watching Natsu, Nashi and Happy playing, something struck her head.

 _What if… I leave Nashi here with Natsu?_ Thought Lucy curiously. Lucy turned around and started sweating anxiously. _Nashi will be safe here with Fairy Tail. And besides…_ thought Lucy as she started walking away from her family. _It's not like I have always been there for Nashi_

Lucy flashed back to the memories when she always left Nashi alone with the babysitters and it never worked out, she flashed back to the memories when she leaves for her missions that took nearly two months, she flashed back to when Edeline died and she was on her own, but the most painful memory is when she came back from Magnolia and seeing her child terrorizing the train station and the market. She echoed all of those filthy things the people said to Nashi calling her a "Freak" and "Everything is her fault." _Nashi will have a better life with Natsu… Than me._

Lucy walked alone in the street and headed to the train station, she looked up to the sky and could see the clouds making pictures. One, a train. Two, a love heart and finally that made Lucy gasp in shock. A family. There was two parents holding their child's hands with big smiles on their faces. Lucy's cheeks started sparkling and her eyes became like an ocean.

The only thing that made her snap out of crying was the train's whistle that made a lion roar. Lucy rubbed her face gently and tried waving her hands on her face for air.

Once Lucy was about to reach for the train's door her right hand started to become itchy again. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" mumbled Lucy furiously as she scratched her hand roughly.

When her hand became red again she started to get bewildered, Lucy didn't know what this mean. Why does her right hand becoming itchy?

She once again held out her right hand for the door to the train until something very unexpected happened. Lucy zapped her head around and looked at the direction where the sound appeared. Lucy's eyes slowly shot open as she watched black smoke rising above Fairy Tail.

Lucy looked back to the train but instead she ran ahead to Fairy Tail like a jet. _What just happened?! Why is there smoke coming from Fairy Tail?! Shit! I must hurry!_ Thought Lucy fiercely as she smashed her teeth together.

Once Lucy made it to Fairy Tail the doors were broken open in pieces. Lucy spotted the fire that Nashi and Natsu started eating quickly. _UH! I guess they just went too far…_ thought Lucy exhaustively.

Lucy shot her eyes open as she felt a powerful aura coming from the doorway, she sharply glanced over her shoulder where there was no one.

"What the hell happened?" questioned Erza curiously. "Natsu! Did you just sent a fireball to the guild?!" questioned Gray furiously. "Shut up Gray! I didn't! Someone or _something_ sent it flying through the doors!" answered Natsu furiously.

All Fairy Tail members looked at the doorway and the only person they saw was Lucy. "It wasn't me! Seriously!" said Lucy as she waved her hands side ways. "I'm not sure who did it… But who would?" said Gajeel curiously. Lucy stood still and patiently waiting for the person responsible for sending a fireball.

Suddenly, everyone in the guild heard footsteps heading their way. _This person! Has so much magic power!_ Thought Lucy in shock. Everyone in the guild froze in shock and in fear as the person came closer and closer.

The person stood in front of the guild doors and folded her arms. It was the mysterious woman with the depressed blue mask!

She chuckled "Sorry about that. Now… Who should I kill first?"

* * *

 **Here is gonna be a mystery! So excited! In the next few chapters, its gonna be really BIG! I mean serious stuff happen! Plz follow me/story or favorite me/story also don't forget to review your ideas for my story! Thanks!**

 **Who is this mysterious woman? Stay tuned for Chapter 20!**


	20. The Mysterious Woman

Chapter 20

The Mysterious Woman

"Who the fuck are you?!" shouted Erza furiously. "Is that how you respond to a greeting? Well I find that rather rude… I'm guessing you don't get along with your friends" answered the mysterious woman and she cruelly laughed.

She lifted up her hand and pointed her finger to Erza and she started glowing blue. Inside of Erza's head she flashed back to all of the memories of The Tower of Heaven, when Jellal went mad and the death of Simon. Erza froze as a statue in shock and not saying anything, the guild curiously looked at Erza.

"What did you do to her?!" shouted Gray furiously, as he ran up to the mysterious woman and tried to slice her up using an Ice Sword. She looked up and pointed her finger to him and he collapsed on the ground. Inside Gray's head he played the same scenes out, starting with Deliora and Ur's death. Gray froze like ice on the ground while watching the same scenes all over again.

"Gray!" shouted Juvia worriedly. Juvia became furiously so she casted Water Slicer out of her hands and towards the mysterious woman. The mysterious woman dodged the attack and flicked her finger to Juvia and it was her turn to freeze and play her bad memories in her head. The voice's in Juvia's head kept repeating "Gloomy" everywhere she went and the rain follows.

"Shit! What's up with this chick?!" questioned Gajeel furiously. "I don't know but let's take her out" replied Levy fiercely. "Elfman! Lisanna! Let's fight together!" shouted Mirajane as she transformed into her Satan Soul. "A real man doesn't really hurt young girls but seems like you're an enemy to Fairy Tail!" roared Elfman as he transformed into his Beast Soul. "I will do whatever it takes to protect my family!" shouted Lisanna fiercely as she transformed into her Animal Soul:Cat.

The three Strauss siblings charged towards the mysterious woman until she chuckled and lifted up both of her hands and they all froze in a running position. Mirajane and Elfman flashed back to when they thought Lisanna was dead for good, and Lisanna flashed back when she left them and lived her life in Edolas and leaving her siblings there.

 _Dammit! She's strong… I am sure she has some other magic up her sleeve. We need to be careful. She has already taken out Erza, Gray, Juvia and the Strauss siblings_ thought Lucy furiously and she focused watching the mysterious woman.

"None of you can stand up to my magic. It looks like all of you have bad memories" chuckled the mysterious woman cruelly. "Damn you! Give 'em back!" shouted Natsu furiously as he started charging towards the mysterious woman. Lucy's arm zapped up in front of Natsu which made him stop and she fiercely said "Stay away from her."

"What are you saying? Let's take her out now!" shouted Natsu furiously. "If you do that right now you won't be able to wake up from this" explained Lucy as she pointed to their friends who are paralyzed in shock.

"But we have to save them" mumbled Natsu worriedly. "We will" replied Lucy as she gave Natsu the magic gun case. "Hold onto this and never let it go." "What is it?" asked Natsu curiously. "That's classified, I'm afraid I cannot tell you just keep it safe" answered Lucy fiercely.

"Mummy? What's going on?" asked Nashi as she crept up to Lucy's cloak and hold onto it tightly. "Stay by Natsu's side. Okay Nashi" said Lucy fiercely. Nashi nodded "Okay." Natsu took Nashi's hand and they backed away from Lucy as she stood in silence looking at the mysterious woman.

"Tell me… What happened to them? What did you do?" questioned Lucy fiercely. "Oh, okay I'll tell you since you won't be able to live to tell the tale" chuckled the mysterious woman cruelly. Lucy worriedly looked down upon her friends and fiercely looked up to the mysterious woman who casted them into shock.

"Well you see this magic holds the painful memories in your past, it shall play over and over until you can't take it anymore and die! And the last thing you will ever see is your worst nightmares" explained the mysterious woman fiercely.

"Well then, this is the last question I'm gonna ask you… What is your name?" questioned Lucy fiercely. "I'm surprised you don't recognize me. Well anyone who sees my face will end up dead… That's why there's no wanted pictures of me. The name is… Rowena" answered the mysterious woman fiercely as she held out her arms.

Lucy gasp in shock and thought _Shit! Nobody in Fairy Tail would be able to stand up to her! That's why… I must do my best to protect them!_ Lucy held up her guard and was ready to fight Rowena. "Ready" she mumbled fiercely. "I'm actually here to kill you, so I'll just make it quick" chuckled Rowena cruelly as she lifted up her finger and pointed to Lucy.

Lucy's eyes shot open and was casted by Rowena's magic, she froze while standing in her fighting position. "Too foolish to stand to me!" laughed Rowena cruelly. "Lucy!" shouted Natsu furiously as he started running towards Lucy.

Suddenly, Lucy disappeared and left Natsu and Rowena demented. Until Lucy appeared again just standing with her arms folded and her eyes closed. "H-How did you see through my magic?!" questioned Rowena furiously. Lucy slowly raised up her eyelids and looked upon Rowena with a death look on her face. "That's impossible!" yelled Rowena furiously. "You may think you're powerful but you're not smart" said Lucy fiercely.

Everyone in the guild gasp in shock and curiously watched Lucy. "It seems like you're magic work on your opponents if they're eyes are open… I figured, I read it in a book back in Crocus" explained Lucy as she flashed back to when she was in her back garden reading her book under the tree.

"Why you little bitch!" mumbled Rowena furiously. Lucy grabbed the bottom of her cloak and ripped it off roughly. "Lucy? What are you doing?" asked Happy curiously. "All of you stand back… I will deal with her" said Lucy as she wrapped the ripped black piece of cloth on her head and slid it down to cover her eyes. "What are you doing? Are you trying to make accessories?" questioned Rowena as she laughed.

"Lucy! How are you going to fight her like that?" asked Natsu curiously. Lucy looked over her shoulder and answered "Over the years I have learned new magic. I'm not the _Lucy_ you used to know… So get out of here." "No! I'm staying here with you! You are still the Lucy I know!" shouted Natsu worriedly. "Not when you see me fight" said Lucy as she moved her head back to Rowena.

"Huh? You won't be able to stand a chance to me like that-" chuckled Rowena until she gasp when Lucy disappeared in thin air. "Where the fuck did you go?! Too scared to face me?!" shouted Rowena furiously. Until Lucy appeared out of nowhere in front of Rowena and punched her right into the stomach that sent her flying out of the guild and onto the street.

Everybody in the guild gasp in shock "She was so fast! I didn't even see her!" Natsu ran up to the guild doorway while watching Lucy walk towards Rowena and thought _Lucy… Has changed._ Rowena slowly stood up while groaning and covering her stomach "You're pretty strong… For a weak Fairy!"

Rowena charged up to Lucy again and starting throwing punches to Lucy which she blocked and curiously said "Sorry to tell you this but I'm not a Fairy anymore." "Of course you are you bitch! Everyone in Fairy Tail shall perished for being weak!" shouted Rowena as she managed to punch Lucy on the stomach.

 _What is she talking about? I was a former member of Fairy Tail… Is that what she's talking about?_ Thought Lucy curiously. Rowena landed on her knees on the ground and slams her hand to the ground and shouted "Death Knights!" Suddenly the sky turned dark purple with thunderstorms and lightning striking the ground and dead knights rising above.

They were called the Death Knights. Death Knights are powerful Melee attackers. They looked like dark cloak purple men with their shiny armor, with glowing red eyes and purple flames rising above them.

Lucy has strong sense so she could tell that this will be difficult to fight them. _Crap, now is when I have to really focus. I must concentrate on their footsteps_ thought Lucy worriedly as she stood in her fighting position with her guard up.

"We can't just leave Lucy alone!" shouted Natsu furiously as he watched Lucy attacking the death knights alone. "Uh screw this! Let's go kick some ass!" shouted Gajeel fiercely as he clicked his knuckles. "That's right! We won't just stand here leaving Lucy out there to die" exclaimed Levy as she lifted up her fist. "I'm gonna help her too!" shouted Wendy viciously.

Natsu walked over to Happy and gave him the magic gun case and explained carefully "Happy, you stay here and look after Nashi. And don't lose this." Happy took the magic gun case and he fell on the ground and shouted "It's _too_ heavy!"

Natsu smiled "Please don't lose it, otherwise Lucy will kill me." "Be careful Natsu" said Happy worriedly. "Don't worry Happy, I will come back" smiled Natsu as he patted Happy on the head. Happy soon started to cry and thought _Will Natsu be able to defeat those things? … Of course he will Happy! Natsu never fails!_

A few moments later Makarov came walking down the stairs and said "I will fight along my children too." "Gramps!" exclaimed the guild surprisingly. Natsu nodded and then they all charged out of the guild and shouted all together "Let's go Fairy Tail!"

* * *

 **Sry if it sounds a bit rushed or something but this is when it get really big! Can't wait to write the next few chapters until its nearly over. I know it sad but I'm just glad that you luv this fanfic. Plz follow me/story and favourite me/story also review ur thoughts. Plz check out my other FT fanfic "Symbols Of My Friends" Thanks**

 **Will Lucy be reunited with her family once again? Stay tuned for Chapter 21!**


	21. Reunited With The Team

Chapter 21

Reunited With The Team

Fairy Tail charged towards the Death Knights and started attacking them with their magic and helping out Lucy. "Solid Script:Oil!" shouted Levy as she flicked her hand to the side and dark green oil handwriting appeared before her and covered the Death Knights. "Solid Script:Fire!" yelled Levy as she flicked her hand up and bright orange fire handwriting charged to the Death Knights and cast them on fire.

"What are you guys doing?!" shouted Lucy furiously. "We've come to help you Lucy!" replied Cana with a grin on her face as she attack with her magic cards. "No! You guys have to get out of here!" shouted Lucy worriedly. "We aren't just gonna leave you here with them!" shouted Carla worriedly. "You can't just hold them off alone!" shouted Wendy worriedly.

Lucy smashed her teeth together in anger and shouted "I said… GET OUT OF HERE!" Lucy charged to the Death Knights and casted Amaterasu. The Death Knights all exploded and hardly any survived except for one.

Fairy Tail paralyzed in shock and shouted "Where did you learn that magic?" Lucy didn't answer and fiercely walked towards the last Death Knight that stood in front of the frightened Rowena. Lucy transformed into Cancer Form and sliced the Death Knight into pieces in a split second.

"What the-" gasp Rowena curiously. Lucy transformed into Taurus Form and she fiercely said "Is that it? That wasn't anything." Lucy jumped up and charged down to Rowena's face and grabbed it and smash her on the ground wickedly.

Rowena didn't move after that attack, she lay on the ground and Lucy soon thought she was defeated. Lucy stood above her and thought curiously _That can't be it. If that was then… I must've become stronger_

But, it wasn't the end. Rowena grabbed her Dagger and stabbed Lucy on the leg which she screamed painfully. Rowena jumped away and stood up and chuckled as she watched Lucy in pain. "Damn you!" mumbled Lucy furiously as she took out Rowena's Dagger and threw it to the ground.

"Lucy! Are you alright!?" questioned Natsu worriedly as he ran up to her. "Natsu? What are you doing here?" asked Lucy in shock. "Don't move Lucy! I'm coming!" exclaimed Wendy as she rushed over to Lucy and healed her leg.

Lucy sharply glanced to Rowena and spotted that her mask slowly started to crack after her attack. On Rowena's depressed blue mask there was a crack on her mouth which soon broke and fell next to her feet. It then revealed Rowena's mouth with a massive scary grin instead of an unhappy one.

Rowena grabbed a whistle underneath her black dress and made a monstrous roar calling for reinforcements. _Shit! She called for back up! I need to get rid of her quickly_ thought Lucy furiously. Lucy stood up weakly on her leg and she took of her blind fold with the death look on her face. "Oh, so you're gonna face me like that are you?" questioned Rowena as she giggled cruelly. "Doesn't matter, because I can already see right through your magic and it won't happen to me again" explained Lucy as she chuckled a little. "Tch! You little bitch!" yelled Rowena furiously.

"Lucy, you can't just find her on your own" said Natsu worriedly. "I am the only person here who is able to fight her" answered Lucy fiercely. "But Lucy…" said Wendy worriedly.

Lucy zapped her head to Natsu which made him shriek as she came closer to his face. "What are you doing?" asked Natsu as he blushed brightly. "Natsu…" mumbled Lucy and then Natsu's eyes slowly became wider. "Where… Is the Case!" shouted Lucy furiously as she grabbed his collar with an evil Erza look on her face.

"I'm sorry! I gave it to Happy! He's with Nashi! Don't worry some other guild members are there with him!" shouted Natsu quickly as he was frightened by Lucy's look. "You gave it… To Happy?!" yelled Lucy furiously as she shake Natsu back and forth "What were you thinking?!" "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" cried Natsu as he screamed in fear.

Rowena watched them closely and thought _She must be close to him… Excellent._ "Oi! Are you two done flirting yet?!" shouted Rowena as she yawned for being bored. Lucy zapped her head around and shouted "Shut up!"

Once Lucy zapped her head back to Natsu's blushing red face she sighed "Make sure that he's safe." Lucy turned around and faced Rowena with her guard up ready again. "No Lucy!" exclaimed Natsu as he tried to reach out for her until Lucy created an Ice Wall away from Fairy Tail.

"Ice?!" gasp Cana in surprise. Natsu lay his hand on the ice wall and tried melting it down but it was too cold and way too strong. "I can't melt it!" said Natsu viciously. "Maybe I can do something" said a familiar voice from behind. Everyone zapped around and they all gasp in surprise as they saw the dark blue haired Ice Mage half naked walking ahead "Gray!"

"Now let's settle this one on one" said Lucy fiercely. "Hmmp! About time, I was getting so annoyed of them" chuckled Rowena as she held up her guard ready to battle against Lucy.

Lucy grabbed Capricorn's gate key and shouted "Open! Gate of the Sea Goat! Capricorn!" Capricorn appeared before Lucy with his hand on his shoulder. "I am here at your service."

Lucy then grabbed out Loke's gate key and he glowed golden from bottom to top in front of Lucy. "Here when you need me gorgeous." "Miss Heartfilia, what would you like me to do?" asked Capricorn curiously. "Let's take her down together!" answered Lucy as she pointed to Rowena and swung around her heart shaped whip.

The two Celestial Spirits and their master charged towards Rowena bravely, Lucy swung around her whip to Rowena until she jumped up until a sneak attack from behind. Loke came behind and grunted "Regulus Impact!" A tremendous bright golden lion's head came charging behind Rowena's back, Rowena flipped over the tremendous bright lion's head and swung a kick that hit Loke down to the ground.

 _Shit she's strong_ thought Loke as he groaned painfully. "Loke you alright!" questioned Lucy worriedly. "Don't you matter about me sweetheart. Just focus!" replied Loke as he sit up slowly.

Capricorn run up to Rowena and started throwing punches and kicks to her unfortunately she was blocking them all. "Ha! Do you really think these weaklings will stand a chance to me?" chuckled Rowena cruelly as she punched Capricorn on the face that sent him flying and hit his back on the Ice Wall.

"Capricorn!" shouted Lucy in shock. "Anybody who is weak shall perish" laughed Rowena with a scary grin on her face. Lucy grabbed both of her Celestial Gate Keys and sent them back to the Celestial World. "Sorry I put you guys in harm… This might be the last time I shall call you" said Lucy sadly. "Lucy!" exclaimed Loke as he ran up to her and tried to reach for her until he disappeared back to the Celestial World along with Capricorn.

Lucy stood up in front of Rowena and said fiercely "You will never hurt my family again!" "If that is your wish then you're gonna have to kill me" chuckled Rowena cruelly. "Fine then-" mumbled Lucy until something unexpected interrupted her.

Her Ice Wall had shattered into fragments behind her, she curiously looked over her shoulder and spotted Gray in his Ice Make stance. "Gray!?" gasp Lucy in surprise. Suddenly out of nowhere Erza zapped up to Rowena's face and grunted "Never go back to my history again!" "Erza!" gasp Lucy in surprise. Erza swung her blade across Rowena's mask until soon it started to crack and revealed her right eye.

Then the Strauss siblings came and stand next to Lucy and shouted all together "Fairy Tail is gonna bring you down." "How are you guys?..." mumbled Lucy curiously. "We will do whatever it takes to help you Lucy" smiled Juvia as she laid her hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Ugh! That's impossible! How are the hell are you guys standing right now! You should be dead rotting in your nightmares!" shouted Rowena furiously. "You may of played our worst memories all over again but that doesn't change that fact that we're gonna die" said Gray fiercely as he walked beside Juvia.

"Fuck you!" mumbled Rowena furiously. "We won't die for our friends! We live on for them!" shouted Erza furiously. "Fuck you!" mumbled Rowena furiously again as she started scrunching up her fist.

"We got over that pain a long time ago! That pain is just in the past!" yelled Mirajane viciously as she pointed to Rowena. "Damn all of you!" muttered Rowena furiously.

"That was all bad memories in the past! We now look at the future!" shouted Juvia ruthlessly. "I hate all of you!" murmured Rowena. "And that is…" said Natsu as he walked up next to Lucy "Fairy Tail is gonna take you down!" "I HATE ALL OF YOU!" shouted Rowena furiously as she charged up to them while glowing dark blue furiously.

"How about we fight her all together? Eh Lucy?" asked Natsu as he gave Lucy his big old smile. Lucy froze and flushed as she spotted that smile again so she decided to smile too.

"Oh boy! Teaming up with you guys brings back memories!" smiled Lucy as she took off her big black cloak. "Ha ha ha! I'm all fired up now!" exclaimed Natsu as he gave a little laugh and the old team Natsu was back together again.

* * *

 **Oh boy... I am starting to get really excited for the next few chapters I'm gonna do, but it seems like its taking 4ever! UGH! Whoever is reading my story can you plz follow me/story or favourite me/story and plz review ur thoughts! Thanks!**

 **Team Natsu has reunited once again! But will they be able to stand up to Rowena? Stay tuned for Chapter 22**


	22. Reveal Under The Mask

Chapter 22

Reveal Under The Mask

Rowena charged towards Lucy furiously until Erza stood in front of her, defending her by her sword. Erza transformed into Heaven's Wheel Armor and jumped up in the sky and called out for her blades circling around her. "Blumenblatt!" grunted Erza viciously as she charged to Rowena and attacked her with her two swords in her hands and the others that circled around her.

Gray slammed his hands against the ground and grunted "Ice-Make:Knuckles!" Suddenly a humongous blue iced knuckles appeared instantly and punched Rowena up to the air.

Rowena landed roughly on the ground and her mask started to crack around her left eye. It then revealed her left eye, Rowena covered it and mumbled "You asshole!"

Natsu ran up to Rowena and shouted furiously "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu's flames appeared on his fists and followed them as he attack Rowena. Rowena was pushed back across the ground until her mask started to crack more and more until it shattered into pieces.

Rowena covered her face with her hands and screamed furiously. Lucy watched curiously until she gasp and paralyzed in shock. Rowena slowly moved her hands out of the way and revealed her face. She resembled perfectly as Edeline!

"What? How is this possible?" questioned Lucy in shock as she flashed back to Edeline smiling with her old face and the one when she was younger in the photograph she looked at. "Edeline?! Is that you?!" questioned Lucy in shock as she ran up to Rowena. "Tch!" grunted Rowena as she lifted up her hand furiously and black flames charged towards Lucy.

Natsu pushed Lucy aside and noticed himself on her chest while he was groping her. "Uh sorry" blushed Natsu as he sit up waving his hands side to side. Lucy sat up and replied "...Thankyou..."

"Don't worry, we can beat her! She's losing magic power! We're ganging up on her!" cheered Gray with a smirk. "Let's end this" said Erza fiercely as she lifted up her blade. "I'm all fired up now" smirked Natsu as he clicked his knuckles. Rowena panted heavily with an evil look on her face and shouted furiously "You cannot defeat me!"

Natsu, Gray and Erza charged towards Rowena viciously until Lucy shouted like a lion "STOP! Don't hurt her!" The three of them stopped immediately and curiously looked back to Lucy. "What are you thinking Lucy? We nearly about to finish her off! Look at her!" said Gray furiously as he pointed to the panting furious Rowena.

"I said… Don't hurt her!" repeated Lucy furiously as she started walking towards the panting Rowena. "Don't you fucking come anywhere near me!" shouted Rowena infuriatingly. Lucy stopped walking as she stood in front of Rowena and asked her curiously "Tell me… Do you know Edeline Indigo?"

All Rowena did in reply, just started laughing cruelly with an evil smirk on her face "Huh? Never heard of that person before." Lucy shot her eyes open in surprise and asked "Then why do you resemble exactly like her?" "I don't know" laughed Rowena cruelly.

Lucy became infuriated so she walked up to Rowena and slapped her on the face. Natsu, Gray and Erza gasp in surprise especially Rowena as she cupped the side of her face.

"Hehe? Why didn't you punch me? I'm sure that's more of a fight" giggled Rowena curiously. "Because… I don't want to start a fight with you" answered Lucy. "Don't fuck around! Hurry up and just finish me!" shouted Rowena furiously as she grabbed her arm tight and tighter in anger. "Please tell me about you" said Lucy as she lend out her hand for Rowena.

Rowena started shaking as she flashed back to when her master held out his hand for her which reminder her something she vowed for. Rowena took out her Stiletto and cut Lucy's hand deeply. "Lucy!" yelled Natsu as he grabbed Lucy immediately.

"Ice-Make:Shield!" grunted Gray as he flashed his hands to the side and an blue iced shield appeared before him. "Lucy are you alright?!" questioned Erza worriedly. "Yeah, I'm fine" said Lucy as she watched the blood flowing wickedly fast. "The wound is deep in" said Wendy worriedly as she started using her healing magic.

"Please don't hurt her" coughed Lucy as she lay her hand on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu looked at Lucy in shock and watched Erza and Gray fighting against the crazy Rowena. "Lucy… I don't think so… We have to beat her or that's it" said Natsu worriedly.

Suddenly, Gray's Ice-Make Shield shattered into pieces in an instant with Rowena walking through with an evil smirk on her face. "I'm gonna kill you all" laughed Rowena cruelly.

Lucy zapped on her feet and shouted curiously "Rowena! Answer me! Do you know Edeline Indigo? And Why do you resemble her that much?!" "SHUT UP!" screamed Rowena furiously as she struck Cloud Of Shadow. "Get down everyone!" shouted Natsu as he grabbed Lucy and Wendy and pulled them down. Levy created a Solid Script:Shield to protect the others behind her while some ducked.

"Rowena! Who are you?!" questioned Lucy as she started running up to her. "Why should I tell you?!" screamed Rowena furiously. "Because! I knew Edeline Indigo!" answered Lucy as she grabbed Rowena's shoulders. Rowena froze in shock as she flashed back to her painful memories of bullying, hurt, comfort and Edeline.

"Don't you fucking say... THAT NAME AGAIN!" screamed Rowena as she tried to stab Lucy with her stiletto until Lucy just grabbed it tightly. Rowena watched dementedly when she spotted Lucy just holding tightly to her knife and blood dripping on the ground, Lucy groaned a little and bite her lips in pain but stayed strong.

"What?...Why would you? You could've just killed me? I had an opening…" mumbled Rowena in shock as she started shaking. "Because… If you're a relative of Edeline Indigo then I shouldn't fight you…" answered Lucy as she groaned in pain.

"Let go" mumbled Rowena as she tried to pull the stiletto out of Lucy's hand. "No… Not until you tell me everything" replied Lucy as she held grip of the stiletto tighter. "I said let go!" shouted Rowena as she pulled the stiletto back and Lucy finally let go.

Rowena watched the thick red blood sliding down Lucy's fingers and to the tip and created tears of blood that became puddles of blood. "Why would you go that far?" questioned Rowena curiously. "Please just tell me about yourself and I will tell you about me" answered Lucy sadly.

Rowena looked at Lucy with a straight face until she gave a disgusted look and fiercely said "Tch! Once you know everything you wouldn't like it at the end." "Doesn't matter, just talk to me" replied Lucy fiercely. Rowena flicked Lucy's red blood off her stiletto that splattered across the ground like a paintbrush and sheathed her knife and folded her arms.

"If you say so… Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

 **One of my favourite chapters! Or the next one! Hope u guys enjoyed this chapter! Sry that the chapters took a long time and also sry I completely forgot about the Strauss siblings LOL... But I think this was still a good job! Plz follow me/story and favourite me/story also don't forget to review ur thoughts and plz check out my other FT story "Symbols Of My Friends" Thanks!**

 **What will Lucy discover about Rowena past and why does she resemble just like Edeline? Stay tuned for Chapter 23!**


	23. Two Lives

Chapter 23

Two Lives

 _Once upon a horrible time there was a beautiful young teenager and her name was Edeline Indigo. She was the most beautiful athlete girl in Hargeon, she won every competition and nothing can stand in her way. She was in a group of friends that they called themselves "The Wild Ones." They were said to be goofy over Hargeon by how sporty and good looking they were._

 _Edeline was deeply in love with one of the member's of the group Jake, but all Edeline thought was a one-sided love. Edeline feared that he wouldn't return the same feelings and instead reject her._

 _One night, The Wild Ones decided to have a party after they took first place in the games they played on that day. Edeline with her group of friends partied all night with laughter and fun. Except… Things changed the next morning… She had drank too much…_

 _Edeline woke up one morning in her bed naked and confused. Edeline had no memory of what happened to her so she locked herself up in her apartment for a week._

 _When her group of friends came by to her house shouting out for her name, she said nothing no matter what. The next morning she kept on vomiting, Edeline became scared and then panicked so she went to the nearest doctor surgery and her face turned into shock and started shaking in fear. The doctor had just told Edeline that she was carrying a baby girl._

 _Edeline couldn't just keep her baby secret to herself so she told her friends especially Jake. Her friends were first confused but then congratulated her of their surprise. Edeline always thought of having a young child, she always thought of how she would grow up… But she didn't expect her future to turn out differently._

Edeline gave birth to the young girl in her arms with tears rolling down her face as she watched her baby cry. "Hush, my little one" whispered Edeline as she softly stroke her finger on her baby girl's face. Suddenly the baby girl stopped crying and started sucking her hand as she heard Edeline's words swaying in her head.

"Now, I shall name my beauty… Chelsea" smiled Edeline brightly. _Beauty? Of course not. Once Chelsea was the age of fourteen she became the ugly duckling in school even though her mother is a really beautiful swan, Chelsea was the laughing star. While in school all her classmates would say "Something smells in here" "What are you doing here?" "This is no place for you"_

Inside Chelsea's heart it felt like she was being stabbed for decades or even longer! Chelsea had shoulder length brown hair up in pigtails, she wore big circled glasses over her eyes. She wore a white clean shirt with a green and yellow squared pattern bow with a skirt down to her knees, she wore long white socks just beneath her knees with dark black shoes. She is seen holding books around school.

 _No matter where she go, there was always a group of bullies from her school around. They would take Chelsea to the school's bathrooms and cover her in flour and water, or they would throw mud at her in rainy days._

"Hey! Chelsea?! What you reading?" asked a girl with her group of friends as they stood in front of Chelsea who was holding her books. "It's uh… Nothing" answered Chelsea nervously. "Nothing, then it doesn't matter when I do this?!" laughed the boy as he snatched the book out of Chelsea's hands. "Hey! Give it back!" shouted Chelsea worriedly as she reached for her book.

"Eww! Get away from us bitch!" shouted the girls disgustedly. Then the girls started pushing Chelsea around and onto the ground and cover her clean white shirt in mud while laughing.

"What's all this crap!?" yelled out one of the boys as he was trying to read the words that were written in a different language. "It's Latin" answered Chelsea quietly. "Did you say something ugly?!" shouted the girl furiously. Chelsea shooked her head, so the girl turned around curiously reading the book.

"I can't even understand this! What the fuck is she reading?" shouted the boy furiously. "Wait a minute! This is magic! She's gonna try to learn magic and try to kill us!" shouted the girl furiously. "No! I would never murder anyone!" replied Chelsea furiously. "Whatever pig face!" shouted a boy with a smirk on his face.

"I have an idea! Hey Chelsea do you want to see magic?" questioned one of the girls as she showed Chelsea her book. "What?" replied Chelsea curiously. The girl slowly put her hand in her pocket and out came a lighter then she slowly set the book on fire. "No!" cried Chelsea as she grabbed the girl's skirt with her dirty hands. "Eww! Get off me bitch!" shouted the girl as she furiously kicked Chelsea back into the mud.

"That was an awesome idea! We should do this all of the time" giggled the boy. "I know right!" giggled the girl as she brushed her fingers and off came the ashes. The girl looked over her shoulder to see the pig lying in the slimy mud and gave an evil smirk and said "This is where you belong… And don't even think about touching me again."

Chelsea didn't say anything, she listened as their footsteps fade away. Chelsea slowly sit up and sobbed so much that her hands cleaned away the mud. _Why am I like this? I hate my life… Why was I even born?_

Once Chelsea made it home she ran upstairs to the bathroom before her mother could see her while she was in the kitchen making lunch. Chelsea took off her clothing roughly while sobbing so hard that anger came to her, she turned on the bath and jumped right in. Chelsea sat in there for nearly one hour sobbing in her bath.

Until Edeline came upstairs worriedly asked "Darling? Are you alright?" There was no answer. "Chelsea?!" shouted Edeline worriedly as she tried to open the bathroom door but is was locked shut like a rock. Chelsea slowly started sinking her head under the water and closed her eyes in exhaustion. _Maybe this is it… I could end my life here?_

Edeline finally broke the door open and noticed Chelsea drowning in the water, so she pulled her up and hugged her whispering "Don't leave me… Don't leave Chelsea." Chelsea sighed hopelessly and closed her eyes falling asleep.

The next day, Edeline and Chelsea went out to the market to go buy some fruit and vegetables for lunch and dinner. Until something unexpected happened in Hargeon. Since there was only ten percent of magic in Hargeon, a dark guild decided it was easy to go out for Hargeon. The dark guild's name was Howl Of The Revenant, a very dark guild, anyone who steps up to them ended up dead.

The dark guild started attacking everyone and soon came into the market where Edeline stood, one of the men was about to shot his magic to Edeline until Chelsea ran in front of Edeline and was shot in an instant. _I don't need to live anymore… Goodbye_ thought Chelsea as she soon started to disappear in her clothing.

Edeline flicked open Chelsea's clothing and gasp in shock as she spotted Chelsea transformed back into a baby again! "What the?" questioned Edeline curiously. Chelsea reached out her hand for Edeline until she saw something she would've never imagined. Edeline stood up and shook her head and mumbled "I'm sorry" then she ran away in fear leaving her child behind.

 _Mum? I thought you loved me! Why would you leave me? You're just like everyone else, you see me nothing but an ugly duckling! I hate your guts mum! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! One day… I will become something you would never expect! I will murder you!_

"Why would she?" questioned the man curiously as he looked up to his master. The big tall man stood in front of Chelsea with an evil look on his face until he surprised everyone as he picked up Chelsea and turned around and said "Forget this place. Let's just go."

"But sir Jayden! What are you gonna do with that child?!" shouted the man furiously. "I have a feeling this baby will become something even greater than she is… I will train her to become… A serial killer" explained Jayden cruelly. "Master? Are you sure about this?" questioned the man curiously. "I am sure, she will be like a daughter to me" answered Jayden with a grin.

"Now then, I shall name you… Rowena" smirked Jayden as he stroked Chelsea's face and smiled. "Rowena? That' a cool name sire" smiled the man as he patted Jayden on the back. "She will be an amazing killer and daughter" smirked Jayden cruelly.

 _After Master Jayden took me away from Hargeon he gave me a wonderful home and awesome friends to fight with. Master Jayden treated me kindly, he fed me, he clothed me and cared for me. Master Jayden trained me into being a skilled killer learning some lost magic and death magic to defeat anyone who stands in my way._

 _When I turned fourteen… I wasn't an ugly duckling like how I used to be. I received a gift of beauty by my mother Edeline, everytime I look in the mirror I see her face. I break every mirror I see of her… I hate my face! Even though people call me a beauty… It's still an ugly face I don't want to see!_

 _When I turned the age of sixteen I hunted down all of the people who made my past life miserable, they were already adults and moved on forgetting about me. So I gave them something they'll remember and the last thing they would ever know. I burned down their houses with their families inside, I sent out Death Knights to eliminate them all. I would even go inside and kill them one by one and leave their bodies to rot inside._

 _There was never wanted posters of me but instead people talked about how dangerous I am, first off I started without a mask until it became too risky for me and my father, so that's when he gave me a special gift. The depressed mask. I wore it everywhere, that mask represented me of my past life and never reveal this ugly face beneath._

 _I always watched Edeline in the distance, watching her in the market with a bright smile on her face forgetting about me. She never set out a journey to find me! That little bitch! It made me want to kill her even more! When I spotted her leaving the market alone, now was the time to finally end her life by my hands._

 _I found her in the glowing meadows sitting on the ground crying out an old name "Chelsea!" I haven't heard that name in a long time, and I never will! I crept up behind her with my dagger in my hands reading to stab her back until she looked over her shoulder while crying._

" _Please kill me" cried Edeline as she grabbed my black dress shakingly. I was puzzled, when I looked at her she reminded me of my past life. I always wanted to end my life but she was always there to save me! Something inside me that day told me not to kill her just yet, so I ran away from her and never returned to Hargeon again. I never checked to see if she was alright , checking her health… Nothing._

 _I am not the nerd Chelsea anymore… I am Rowena, a member of the dark guild Howl Of The Revenant and my father is Jayden Barclay. I am a serial killer who eliminates anyone who stands in my way, that's why Lucy Heartfilia and Fairy Tail is standing in my way! I will murder her and them right here and now! Even if it's the last thing I do!_

* * *

 **This chapter took forever to write! Now here is the past of Rowena, now you know y she looks like Edeline and found this kinda depressing as well.**

 **also here's fact of Edeline. When Edeline was dying and her last words were "I once had...a...a" yeah she was talking about Rowena that she's her daughter so the full sentence was meant to be "I once had a daughter." But Edeline had already died before telling Lucy her daughter. So that's a fact! I will list down the facts on the last chapter of the story! Don't worry!**

 **Plz follow me/story and favourite me/story also don't forget to review ur thoughts! Thanks!**

 **Rowena reveals her story but what will happen next? Stay tuned for Chapter 24!**


	24. Mummy And Daddy

Chapter 24

Mummy And Daddy

"So there you have it Lucy Heartfilia" said Rowena fiercely. Lucy's face lit up in shock and confusion. "But why would Edeline leave you?" questioned Lucy quietly as she lay her hand on her forehead. "I don't give a damn about her anymore! So stop getting in my way!" shouted Rowena furiously as she ran up to Lucy and stabbed her on the stomach by her dagger.

"Lucy!" shouted everyone in shock as they started running towards her. "...Rowena…" coughed Lucy as blood splattered out of her mouth. "Now! I can kill you once and for all! And your little pathetic friends! I will complete my mission!" laughed Rowena cruelly.

"Damn you!" shouted Natsu furiously as he ran up to Rowena with fire in his hands. Rowena zapped her eyes up and started blocking Natsu's fire attacks until everyone in Fairy Tail came and started running and attacking Rowena.

Erza required to Purgatory Armor and started swinging her blade, Gray clapped his hands together and made Ice Make:Lance. Mirajane's Satan Soul blasted out Evil Explosion, Elfman take over into Lizardman,Lisanna in Animal Soul:Cat and Juvia using her Water Magic:Slicer.

Lucy collapsed on her knees while coughing out blood from her mouth, Wendy rushed up next to her and started using her healing magic again. "Don't worry Lucy! I'll help you in no time!" exclaimed Wendy confidently.

"...Wendy… Don't use up all of your magic power on me" coughed Lucy worriedly. "...Lucy, I'm doing this because I want to. Same with everybody else" replied Wendy viciously. Lucy looked up and watched her friends trying to take Rowena down but she kept on blocking their attacks and beating them down to the ground.

"Don't hurt her" mumbled Lucy quietly. "Lucy! We can take her down-!" exclaimed Wendy until when she looked over her shoulder she froze in shock as she spotted all of their friends lying on the ground of defeat.

Rowena looked up with a scary grin and started laughing cruelly so loud with blood on her hands and face. "No… Natsu… Gray… Erza…" mumbled Lucy in shock. "Mira… Elfman… Lisanna and Juvia! She took them all down!" gasp Wendy and she started shaking in fear.

Suddenly, Rowena's reinforcements started marching up the street and stopped behind Rowena. They were dressed in dark purple uniform with armor on their chest and the Howl Of The Revenant logo on their backs.

Slowly a tall man in a dark grey cloak down to his ankles, dark black hair tied up in a ponytail, he wore a golden chained necklace and had a dark blue coat closed on the right side of his chest by a belt circling around his waist and by another one going over his right shoulder and wearing knee-high brown boots. Rowena stood aside as he came and stand before Fairy Tail, it was Jayden Barclay. "You've done well Rowena. I always knew you would make me proud…" grinned Jayden cruelly. "Thankyou father" smiled Rowena cruelly.

Suddenly, Jayden zapped his hand on Rowena's face and picked her up squishing it and he furiously said "But it sure did take you a while! And how are you harmed that much… I expected you to finish these weaklings quickly!" "Uhh… I-I'm sorry f-father! I will become stronger! F-For you!" her voice made a gurgling sound. Jayden held onto her face tighter until he let go of her, Rowena fell on the ground coughing as she put her hand on her face.

Lucy stood on her feet while feeling her legs like jelly and her stomach aching. "So, you're Lucy Heartfilia?" questioned Jayden fiercely. "Yes, and I believe that you are Jayden… Barclay" answered Lucy until she gasp in shock and flashed back to when she was talking to Princess Hisui.

" _Jayden Barclay has a female partner that is Rowena. Make sure you never bumped into them! Especially when they're together! Their magic power is incredibly high and too powerful for you to handle"_ Lucy smashed her teeth together and mumbled "Shit!"

"I see… You have heard of me" replied Jayden fiercely. "Of course, you're the one who is trying to take over Fiore!" shouted Lucy fiercely as she pointed to Jayden. "Damn it… How did our plans slip out of our hands?" mumbled Jayden furiously. "You _will_ not take over Fiore! And I will stop you here and now!" shouted Lucy fiercely as she pointed to Jayden.

Jayden chuckled cruelly "Rowena. I am sure you can just finish her off on your own." "Uh? Thankyou father for giving me a second chance" smiled Rowena. "But if you fail me… There won't be a second time" replied Jayden with a fierce look. Rowena nodded slowly "I understand… I won't fail you dad."

Rowena walked in front of Jayden as he slowly backed away, Rowena stood silently in front of Lucy waiting patiently. "Lucy, are you okay?" asked Wendy worriedly. "Yeah, just heal the others if you can… I'll have to finish her" answered Lucy as she walked up to the her friends who were trying to get up.

"...Lucy… You can't fight her on your own!..." mumbled Erza worriedly. "I can take care of it" replied Lucy fiercely. "No Lucy! She'll wipe you on the floor if you fight her!" shouted Gray furiously. "I'm the one who lead her here. I am responsible for this mess" said Lucy in a sad tone.

Lucy stopped walking and stood in front of the unconscious pink haired dragon slayer lying on the ground, she went down on her knees and lifted up his head and brought him to her chest and hugged him. "Stay here Natsu" whispered Lucy softly. "...Lucy…" mumbled Natsu as he moved his head closer to Lucy's chest. Lucy smiled "I'll try to protect you guys."

Lucy gently lay Natsu's head on the ground and stood up looking at Rowena with a straight face, she noticed Rowena running low on magic power and she started panting heavily.

"Time to die Lucy Heartfilia!" screamed Rowena furiously as she ran towards Lucy with dark purple magic in her hands. Lucy waved her hands around and blazing fire circled around her distracting Rowena. "Fire?" questioned Gray curiously as he flashed back to when Lucy burned off Natsu's hand from her shoulder.

Rowena cupped her face furiously until she tried to look for Lucy until she did a sneak attack and came behind. Rowena furiously threw four knives behind her until Lucy dodged them and slid across the ground and casted Abyss Break while jumping in the air.

She flicked her hands in different directions and a light brown magic circle appeared before her. "Abyss Break!" shouted Lucy furiously and a dark blast headed towards Rowena. Rowena screamed painfully as she slid across the ground from Abyss Break's blast, everyone started thinking that it was over.

Lucy landed on the dirty ground roughly and puffed heavily until she collapsed on her knees. _That sure does use up a lot of magic power_ thought Lucy fiercely.

"With just one blow!" mumbled Gray curiously. "She took her down easily! Like a man!" cheered Elfman happily. "That was amazing!" cheered Mirajane. "How was she able to learn that magic? It has been forbidden!" exclaimed Lisanna curiously. Erza flashed back to when Jellal in The Tower Of Heaven, he tried to cast Abyss Break as well.

Natsu slowly lifted up his head and smiled "Nice work Lucy." Once Lucy took a look around she had spotted that when she casted Abyss Break it kind of destroyed some of the buildings around! "Oh great… Now I'm starting out like Natsu…" moaned Lucy exhaustedly but with a little laugh.

Where Rowena was lying down on the ground she started laughing quietly until she laughed louder and louder. Everyone froze in shock as Rowena started standing up and wiping off the blood from her mouth and her body started glowing dark purple.

"...That's impossible! How are you still standing?" questioned Lucy furiously. "Didn't you know? Father also has the power to possess Healing Magic" laughed Rowena cruelly. "No… I'm nearly at my limit of losing my magic power" mumbled Lucy worriedly until in an instant moment Rowena appeared before her and punched her that sent her flying.

"Lucy!" shouted everyone worriedly. Lucy landed on her back to the ground while coughing out blood again, she tried standing on her two feet and she asked curiously "Rowena… Why are you doing this?" "C'mon Lucy! Where's the spirit you had before? Fight me!" answered Rowena as she cruelly picked up Lucy by her blonde hair.

"Is it because of Edeline?" questioned Lucy curiously. "Yeah, once I'm done with you… I'm gonna go after her and end her life for good!" answered Rowena with a scary grin. "You don't know do you?" mumbled Lucy worriedly. "Huh? What are you talking about fly?" questioned Rowena fiercely.

"Edeline is… is… Dead…" answered Lucy as her eyes started glittering brightly. Rowena gasp in surprise and let go of Lucy's hair "No, she can't be…" "Edeline had died a couple months ago" explained Lucy sadly. Rowena flashed back to Edeline, when she was in the market and left her for good.

Rowena squeezed her hand tightly and she mumbled "No… She can't be…" Lucy looked up sadly until she froze once Rowena started shouting furiously "Edeline Indigo can't be dead! I have to kill her with my own hands! It's what I've always wanted to do! Don't lie to me blonde! So you can trick me! You bitch! Fuck you and Edeline!"

Rowena lifted up her fist ready to punch Lucy again on the face until Lucy grabbed it just like rock beats paper. Rowena gasp in surprise "How were you able to catch that?" Lucy stood up on her two feet and questioned "How can you say that? After you found out your mother is gone, you still want to kill her… Do you really hate her that much?" Rowena became furious so she used her other hand to try punch Lucy but once again she grabbed it and squeezed it with all of her strength.

"You can't just say that about your mother!" said Lucy fiercely. "Shut the fuck up!" yelled Rowena furiously. "You're supposed to love her and share your moments with her… But you wasted that on revenge and hatred. It might be hard for you that she's gone" explained Lucy as she cried even more. "What do you know! You know nothing!" shouted Rowena furiously.

"I… I didn't know my mother was going to die so suddenly, I didn't know the time when she'll leave me alone with my father" sobbed Lucy and Rowena froze in surprise. "Sometimes you leave the people you love, with no choice! Your time is up! Edeline said that she lost you too when she was about to leave the world" cried Lucy as she looked up to Rowena and hugged her.

"That time when you were about to kill Edeline in the meadow, you couldn't because you could see how much she missed you. You saw that she loves you so much… And you do too" explained Lucy. Rowena gasp in shock until she started crying too along with Lucy.

Lucy gently pulled Rowena back and smiled "You don't need to live in the darkness anymore… You should look up to the light and see how bright it can be because once you're in the darkness you can't find your way out but here's your chance." There was no answer. Rowena looked at the ground worriedly until she said "I guess I'll try-"

Suddenly, appeared in her stomach was a dark long blade with Rowena's red dripping blood. Lucy, paralyzed in shock she mumbled "What?" Rowena looked at her stomach and mumbled "The hell happened?" The dark blade slowly came out of Rowena's chest and flew back to Jayden Barclay. Rowena fell on her back with blood dripping down her mouth while Lucy caught her in time.

Fairy Tail gasp in shock as they watched Lucy holding onto Rowena. "You failed me Rowena, I should've just killed you when you were a little infant" said Jayden fiercely. "Why?... Why would you do that?! She's part of your family!" shouted Lucy furiously. "...F-Father… " groaned Rowena as she shakily reached out her hand to Jayden. "Heh! I was never your father! Pathetic worm!" laughed Jayden cruelly.

"But dad… I thought you loved me…" mumbled Rowena as her eyes started sparkling hard out. "Ha! I never! You're just like those fairy flies! Weakings!" laughed Jayden cruelly. Lucy fiercely stood up and called out "Wendy! I need you over here if you have magic power left in you… I want you to heal Rowena." "Lucy?" mumbled Wendy curiously.

"Lucy, why would you ask her that? I am an enemy of Fairy Tail" asked Rowena curiously. "Because… I know that you're not my enemy anymore" answered Lucy fiercely. Rowena gasp in surprise and cried even more, she covered her eyes from embarrassment "I have never cried in front of anyone." "It's good. That means you have shown your true emotions to us" smiled Lucy as she looked over her shoulder.

"Now let me take care of _daddy_ here" said Lucy with vicious eyes on her face. "Come to me… Lucy Heartfilia" laughed Jayden cruelly with his arms stretched out ready for the battle.

* * *

 **Hey sry if this chapter took too long... Its just, I enjoyed writing this chapter and I had too many ideas that I wanted down here and yeah hope u guys enjoyed it like how I did. Plz follow me/story or favourite me/story and also plz review ur thoughts. I would luv to know wat u guys think of my story so far and other stuff... Thanks!**

 **Rowena has been taken down by her father! Will Lucy be able to defeat Jayden? Stay tuned for Chapter 25**


	25. Life Or Death

Chapter 25

Life Or Death

Lucy sweated badly and thought worriedly _Dammit. Abyss Break uses a lot of my magic power… Guess I have to use some of the other magic's up my sleeve._ "Come one Heartfilia! Show me what you've got!" laughed Jayden cruelly as he walked closer to the blonde haired girl.

"I wonder what was that noise" said Happy worriedly as he glanced out of the broken guild doors. "Where's mama?" questioned Nashi in fear. "Don't worry Nashi! Happy is here to protect you!" smiled Happy. "Mummy!" cried Nashi as he ran out of the guild and straight ahead. "Nashi! No!" shouted Happy as he chased after Nashi with the magic gun case in his hands.

Nashi ran as fast as she could with her little legs, she ran past the Fairy Tail members who were curious of her appearance. "Little girl! Don't go up there!" exclaimed Levy as she tried to reach out for Nashi. Nashi ignored Levy and carried on looking for her blonde haired mother. "Why does she look exactly like Lucy?" questioned Cana curiously. "Why does she have pink hair?" questioned Levy as she looked to Cana curiously.

Nashi spotted the injured Team Natsu who were sitting up trying to stand up on their feet, Nashi noticed the familiar pink haired dragon slayer who was on his knees. "Natsu!" cried Nashi as she ran towards Natsu in shock. Natsu sharply glanced over his shoulder and felt the tiny hands on his back and gasp in shock "Nashi! What are you doing here?" "Where is mummy?" asked Nashi in fear.

When Natsu looked ahead so did Nashi and she noticed her mother on her knees with sweat falling down her face and she was breathing heavily. "Mummy! Are you alright?" questioned Nashi as she called out to Lucy, and that made Jayden stopped casting his magic.

Lucy gasp in shock and shouted "What the hell are you doing here Nashi! Get away from here! It's dangerous!" "But mummy-" mumbled Nashi sadly. "Run Nashi! Get away from here with Natsu!" shouted Lucy as she looked over her shoulder with a fierce look.

Happy came running towards Natsu and Nashi with the magic gun case still in his hands which Jayden froze in surprise. "There it is! I have an idea." Jayden teleported to Natsu and Nashi and grabbed both of them and teleported back to his spot while casting Natsu and Nashi in runes just like Jutsu Shiki. Lucy froze in shock and furiously yelled "Why the fuck are you bringing them into this?!"

"This is simple Lucy Heartfilia, you would either chose one to live and one to die but if you want both of them to live… Give me Venom Heart. What will it be?" answered Jayden cruelty. "How dare you! This has nothing to do with them let my daughter and Natsu go!" shouted Lucy furiously as she tried to stand on her weak feet. "Look at you. You can't even stand up so why try?" questioned Jayden as he started giggling.

"Let Nashi go, just kill me and we're done" groaned Natsu as he looked up to the cruel Jayden. "Really? I think I should just transform this little girl back into a baby and raise her myself" laughed Jayden cruelly as he looked to Nashi. "No way in hell she is going to have a father like you!" shouted Lucy furiously. "Time is ticking Lucy, what is it gonna be? If you don't have Venom Heart then you will have to chose which one will die" laughed Jayden cruelty.

"Lucy…" said Happy worriedly as he lay his little blue paw on Lucy's arm. Lucy slowly started to cry blue tears and mumbled "What am I gonna do Happy?" "Do you have Venom Heart?" asked Happy curiously. "It is in your paws Happy" answered Lucy.

Happy looked down to the magic gun case and cried "Oh my! We need to get rid of this thing!" "It is not something that can be tossed away… That is a very powerful weapon Happy..." replied Lucy as she sighed in stress. "...Unless…" mumbled Lucy until she gasp in surprise as she flashed back to when Makarov gave her the weapon.

"I have a plan Happy" mumbled Lucy quietly. "What is it Lucy?" asked Happy curiously. Lucy whispered her plans into Happy's big pink ear while his eyes were opening wider and wider in shock. "Lucy this is mad!" whispered Happy furiously. "It's the only way" replied Lucy as she grabbed the magic gun case and opened it to reveal Venom Heart. Lucy picked up Venom Heart and put something inside her pocket after she gave Happy the weapon.

"Lucy, you don't have any magic power in you!" said Happy worriedly. "I have enough to protect my family… You will be fine without me" replied Lucy sadly. Lucy stood up on her feet weakly and mumbled "Go Happy." Happy walked on his tiny feet towards the cruel looking man Jayden with Natsu and Nashi beside him.

"What are you doing Happy?!" shouted Natsu furiously. There was no answer. "Lucy? Are you sure about this?" asked Erza as she groaned when she tried to stand up. "I will protect my family this time" replied Lucy sadly. "Lucy, you have done enough for us…" groaned Gray as he lifted up his head from the ground. "I brought danger to you guys, it's time I finish it" said Lucy as she scrunched up her fist. "...Lucy… What are you planning?..." mumbled Wendy curiously.

"I knew you would give up so easily Lucy Heartfilia for your own stupid family" laughed Jayden as he reached down his hand for Venom Heart and grabbed it in his evil hands. "You _are_ a fool Jayden" mumbled Lucy as she smirked. "Now… MOVE OUT OF THE WAY HAPPY!" shouted Lucy furiously as she stepped in a stance and put her hands near each other with a glowing golden light in between and Happy quickly ran out of the way.

"What the? Lucy what are you doing?!" shouted Erza furiously. "I won't give you Venom Heart or let you kill my family so… I shall sacrifice myself!" shouted Lucy furiously. "No! Are you crazy! Don't do this Lucy!" cried Natsu furiously. "Don't worry Natsu and Nashi! You are safe!" cried Lucy. "Mummy! I'm scared!" cried Nashi in fear. "Don't worry Nashi… Dad will look after you when I'm gone" cried Lucy as her tears fell down her face rapidly.

"I love you Nashi! So much! I wish I could be here with you while you grow up to be a wonderful energetic girl" cried Lucy as the glowing golden light spread out around Magnolia that made the citizens curious. "Mummy!" cried Nashi furiously.

"Natsu, I may of not remember that night after the party but I will remember this for the last time… I love you Natsu for so long!" cried Lucy as she smiled brightly which made Natsu burst out crying. "Lucy! Don't act like you're leaving me forever!" cried Natsu as he banged on the walls of the runes.

"Ha! Stupid girl! I can take away your magic with this weapon since your little pet gave it to me!" shouted Jayden as he lifted up the weapon and tried to shoot but nothing came out. Jayden tried pulling the trigger again and again but still nothing came out.

"God dammit! Why the fuck isn't it working!?" shouted Jayden furiously. "You are blind Jayden. I have the heart of the gun, without it… It's useless!" yelled Lucy with a little laugh. "You little bitch!" shouted Jayden as he dropped Venom Heart and started taking steps back in fear.

"Happy! When I'm gone, I need you to take the heart of the gun that looks like a red diamond to Princess Hisui in Mercurius. She will know what to do with it!" yelled Lucy as she looked over to Happy whose face was covered in snot and tears and he nodded "Yeah… Lucy…" "I know how you used to tease me Happy, but I still love you too" smiled Lucy brightly. "Yeah, I love you too Lucy!" cried Happy furiously.

"Fairy Tail was the best thing that ever came into my life, when I first saw you guys I thought you guys were just goofy, weird wizards but you were all filled with courage and strength and you protected everyone… So that's what I'm gonna do now even though I might not be a Fairy Tail member anymore" cried Lucy, she cried so much she couldn't even see her own hands. "You are still apart of us Lucy! You are still family to us!" cried the guild as they cupped their faces in sadness.

"Thank You all of you" smiled Lucy sadly. Lucy clapped her hands together and the golden light shined incredibly bright and the ground started to rumble like an earthquake around Magnolia. "FAIRY LAW!" shouted Lucy as she zapped her eyes open revealing a golden magic circle in her eyes and blasted it to Jayden and to the entire guild members that was behind him which were one hundred of them. "NO! LUCY!" screamed Natsu furiously. The bright light of Fairy Law took down every single members of Howl Of The Revenant and Jayden screamed in pain as he fell to the ground in shock.

Natsu and Nashi were set free from the runes and landed on their feet and started running towards Lucy who was standing still with a blank face and dirt all over her body and bruises everywhere. Lucy slowly fell to her left, closing her brown eyes shut and feeling no pain when she collapsed to the ground and could no longer hear the cries or screams of her comrades and family.

* * *

 **Hello again! Sry I didn't update and took a really long time! I had exams and been really busy and stuff. First off I was kinda blank about this chapter until I came us with this! So sad right? Plz follow me/story and favourite me/story also don't forget to review ur thoughts of my story! Thanks to the kwl guys out there!**

 **Lucy is now dead from casting Fairy Law, what will happen next? Stay tuned for Chapter 26**


	26. Cry

Chapter 26

Cry

Natsu held onto the corpse body of his love in his trembling hands with his tears cascading down his bright red cheeks, Nashi walked over next to Natsu and started bursting into tears. "Lucy… Why would you go that far? We… could've deal with him ourselves but… you pushed yourself… For us… For me and Nashi!" cried Natsu as he held onto the corpse tighter and tighter.

Lucy laid in golden grass scratching up upon her skin she slowly opened her eyes and blinked twice and slowly turned her head to the left and saw nothing but golden spiky grass and azure sky. "Where… Am… I?" questioned Lucy tiringly.

Something unexpected happened to her hand, it became itchy again but even worse. Lucy furiously scratched her right hand to left and right until her hand started glowing pink. Everytime she scratched her right hand there showed something pink, she scratched more and more until there it shocked her. It was her Fairy Tail symbol, the same bright glowing pink symbol she had, ever since she joined the guild.

"How is it? It's still there?" questioned Lucy in shock until she lay her right hand on the side of her cheek and smiled. "You never left" said a mysterious voice out of nowhere. Lucy sit up slowly glanced over her shoulder and looked at the curious young girl whose hair was long and wavy down to her feet, she wore a light pink dress and was barefoot.

"Who are you?" asked Lucy curiously. "I am Mavis Vermilion… The first master of the guild Fairy Tail" answered Mavis with a lonely smile. "First master?" repeated Lucy surprised. "Yes, you are now in a world like Heaven. This place is for Fairy Tail members only so I have come here for some time and now… It seems that you have come here" explained Mavis carefully.

"But… How?! I left Fairy Tail years ago!" exclaimed Lucy as she looked to Mavis with a puzzled look. "That might be what you think but that's not true. You see, the day when you went to Master Makarov to leave Fairy Tail, Makarov still had hope that you will come back so he didn't take the symbol off your hand. He casted a spell to make it invisible and it will appear on the day you would come back to Fairy Tail and be a family again with the guild. Now that you have saved your family and everyone in Fairy Tail… Thankyou" explained Mavis as she smiled on her last word of her sentence.

"So… I have been… In the guild… This whole time?" questioned Lucy in shock as she looked upon her right glowing hand. Lucy flashed back to the memories of when she ran up to Makarov's office and used her forced words to leave Fairy Tail. She flashed back to the moment when she walked out of the guild doors while hearing everyone inside fighting or laughing. She flashed back to when she was packing ready to leave Magnolia. She flashed back to every memory and soon started to cry.

"Where's Natsu? Where's Nashi?" asked Lucy as her tears fell down her eyes faster. "I'm sorry but when you casted Fairy Law your body couldn't take it anymore. You casted Fairy Law on more than one target, the more lethal it would be to your lifespan and worst of all… can cause death to the caster" answered Mavis as she explained carefully. Lucy gasp in shock and lay her hand on her forehead while looking down the the golden grass "So… I really did died" as she flashed back to her very last living memories with the screams and cries.

"Are you all alone Mavis?" asked Lucy sadly. "There is _only_ one more person and his name is Rob, he was a very close friend to Makarov and Erza years back. He _is_ the one who is alone in this Heaven World" answered Mavis carefully. "Where is he?" asked Lucy curiously. "I don't know. He is everywhere, I sometimes see him wandering around but now I haven't seen him lately" answered Mavis sadly.

"But what will happen to Natsu and Nashi?" questioned Lucy as she looked up to the azure sky. "Well now… things won't turn out how you wanted it to be" answered Mavis sadly. Lucy started to cry silently again as she imagined in her head what things would've turned out if she was still alive.

Lucy would fall to the ground of exhaustion from defeating Jayden and everyone in the dark guild, Natsu and Nashi would run to her and start crying with smiles on their faces. Everyone in the guild would cheer and cry for Lucy and carry her to the hospital where she could rest peacefully with her family and friends sitting next to her.

Maybe Natsu and Lucy could've married and tell Nashi properly that Natsu is her father and they would've been a happy new family together. Natsu would tell Nashi everything about fire magic and how to handle it, he would tell her how to do Dragon Slayer Magic and grow up to be an energetic young girl. Natsu and Lucy could've watched Nashi grow up together with smiles on their faces.

Lucy would return to Crocus and into the kingdom Mercurius to see Princess Hisui with Venom Heart in her hands. She would've gave Princess Hisui the weapon and she would pack it in a secret place where it can never be used or found again.

Lucy would come out of Mercurius and Natsu and Nashi would be waiting for her patiently with nice smiles on their faces. They would walk together as a happy family and to their guild Fairy Tail. Maybe some of the other couples in the guild would have married together and had their children too but that all remains unknown.

Lucy sobbed really badly as she imagined more of what could've happened if she was still alive. Mavis watched Lucy and soon she started to cry and ran to Lucy and hugged her with all of her strength, Lucy hugged Mavis back and they both cried on each others shoulders.

Natsu slowly picked up Lucy's corpse in a princess style with her arms reaching down to the ground and her blonde hair gliding in the small breeze and her eyes shut closed forever. Natsu cried on Lucy's forehead until he kissed it slowly, Nashi shakingly reached up for Lucy's left hand and held it tightly and won't let go.

Natsu walked slowly towards the guild with everyone's faces in sorrow and shock. They all cried together silently as Natsu walked past carrying Lucy in his trembling hands. While he was walking Happy behind followed him until something fell out of Lucy's pocket, the red light shined into one of Happy's big eyes which made him stopped furiously and looked down to see the heart of the weapon. Happy slowly reached down his hand for the red diamond and picked it up and scrunched it up in his paws and cried silently.

"It is now up to me. This is what Lucy wanted me to do... " sobbed Happy as he scrunched the Heart tighter. Happy looked up to Natsu and followed him till they arrived to their home. Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So sry that I haven't been updating and stuff... I really do apologize, I have been really busy like watching anime... And schoolwork? LOL OK the real reason was because I didn't know how I should write this chapter and plus I was kinda lazy... Sry. Plz follow me/story and favourite me/story or review ur thoughts! Thankyou and sry! I promise I will try update on my deadline!**

 **What will happen between Natsu and Nashi? Will Happy go to see Princess Hisui? Stay tuned for Chapter 27**


	27. Lucy's Funeral

Chapter 27

Lucy's Funeral

It was dead silence in the guild hall, no one made a single sound except for sobs and little cries. Natsu laid Lucy on top of a wooden table just like Snow White, she lay on the same wooden table when she blushed as Natsu wrapped his arm around her. Natsu's hand started shaking and squeezed it tightly until he felt a little soft hand grabbed hold of him. Natsu looked down upon the pink haired little Lucy and gasp.

"Hey Natsu. That girl..." said Gray as he broke the silence in the guild. "She is your daughter, isn't she Natsu?" spoke Makarov fiercely. Natsu sharply looked up to his master and when he looked at everyone else's face, their mouths were widely open and their eyes looked like they nearly popped out. "Natsu! You're a father?!" exclaimed Erza in shock. "Yeah, it's true" answered Natsu as he looked down to his child.

Nashi's eyes started glittering and she hugged Natsu tightly with all of her strength. Natsu gasp in surprise as Nashi sobbed "I've finally found you… dad." Natsu picked up Nashi and hugged her gently and cried on her shoulder while Nashi cried on his chest. Lisana froze in surprise until she smiled and thought _Even though Lucy's eyes are closed. I know that she is watching Natsu and Nashi_

The next day held Lucy's funeral in the pouring rain, everyone dressed in black with bright white flower bouquets in their hands. Every guild member stood there until what surprised them were Princess Hisui and Arcadios with some of their men with them.

Princess Hisui silently cried as she stood next to Natsu, she mumbled "I shouldn't of sent her back here. Now your guild was targeted and your members have been hurt. I'm so sorry Natsu." Natsu lay his hand on Hisui's shoulder and said "Don't feel guilty princess. Lucy sacrificed herself for us, she was proud to protect us." Hisui paused for a moment and smiled "You're right. I know that Lucy Heartfilia would die bravely and for the ones she loves."

Princess Hisui and Natsu stood next to each other looking at the grave stone for Lucy. Suddenly they heard some footsteps coming closer towards them, Natsu heard the person stepping into the puddles making a squirt like noise. Natsu turned around and gasp in shock that it was Rowena.

She has a bandage covering her forehead and one on her right cheek with the other with a plaster, a cast for her arm, and she was wearing a long black dress just above her feet with black flats on, she cut her hair in a bob hair cut and she was carrying a bouquet of white flowers in her hand.

Everyone were surprised of her appearance, some became frightened and took a few steps back until Team Natsu stood out in front. Natsu took Nashi to Makarov who was behind Erza, Gray, Wendy, Carla and Happy.

Natsu walked forward to Rowena until he stopped and asked curiously "Why are you here?" Rowena looked up to Natsu's eyes with a straight face and sighed, she answered "I've come to see Lucy."

"You're not a friend here!" shouted Princess Hisui furiously. "Maybe I was your enemy yesterday but I'm not going to kill anyone today" replied Rowena with a regretful look. "Why did you want to come to Lucy's funeral?" asked Natsu curiously. "Because…" said Rowena as she flashed back to what Lucy said to her. _"Sometimes you leave the people you love, with no choice! Your time is up! Edeline said that she lost you too when she was about to leave the world_ _."_

Rowena sighed tiredly and answered "Lucy… Saved me." Team Natsu gasp in shock and then smiled as they watched Rowena walk over to Lucy's gravestone and gently lay the white flowered bouquet in front. Rowena turned around and suddenly started heading off on her way until Natsu called out "Hey Rowena!"

Rowena surprisingly stopped moving her feet and glanced over her shoulder curiously and Natsu asked "Where will you be going now?" Rowena paused for a moment and then answered "I don't know, now that my guild has been disbanded and all of the members sent to jail… I don't know what I am going to do with my second life now. This is the first time that I'm not sure what's going to happen to me" answered Rowena as she flashed back to some happy memories of Jayden and the other guild members who treated her kindly.

Natsu thought for a little moment until he asked brightly "Hey! Do you want to join Fairy Tail?!" Everyone was paralyzed for a second and shouted "What?!" Rowena noticed everyone's reaction so she sighed "I guess I shouldn't. Everyone doesn't seem happy about it." "It's not a debate. Do you want to join Fairy Tail?" questioned Natsu until Nashi came walking next to Natsu's side

Rowena's eyes widen in surprise as she spotted the resemblance of Lucy Heartfilia, Rowena did something rather unexpected, she smiled. "Is she your daughter?" asked Rowena curiously. "Yep" smiled Natsu with a little giggle. "I see, she has her mother's eyes. I know that she will be very beautiful when she's older" smiled Rowena brightly which made Nashi smiled too.

"You all stick together no matter what, Fairy Tail is a true family" smiled Rowena as she looked to the guild that needed fixing which reminded her of something she has to do. "Sorry that I broke the guild doors" apologized Rowena shyly. "It's alright, it's not like you're the first one" smiled Erza with a little giggle in her tone.

"I guess… I will join Fairy Tail" smiled Rowena as she looked to Lucy's grave remembering the battle of her cries, her screams, and her powerful words. "I am sure Lucy would love that" smiled Makarov as he walked up to Rowena and started shaking her hand up and down rapidly. Some of the guild members took Rowena to the guild to get her new guild mark while some members and Team Natsu stayed at Lucy's grave.

Natsu silently stared at Lucy's gravestone until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, he surprisingly looked over and it was Princess Hisui. "I'm so sorry for your loss Natsu, but… Please meet me at Magnolia's Southgate park. There is something we must discuss" explained Hisui carefully. Happy looked up to Princess Hisui and he scrunched up his paw and when Princess Hisui was about to leave he quickly grabbed her dress which surprised her.

"Please Princess, may I come as well?" asked Happy curiously. Princess Hisui thought for a little moment until she nodded "Yes Happy. Just take care of Natsu and Nashi." Happy smiled "Aye!" Princess Hisui smiled and left with Arcadios and her men off somewhere else away from Lucy's funeral.

Natsu held onto Nashi's little hand while they both stared at Lucy's grave. Nashi looked up to Natsu and asked sadly "Am I never going to see mummy again?" Natsu sharply looked down to his child and held onto her hand gently and there was no answer. Reedus overheard what Nashi said so he slowly grabbed one of his artworks out and walked over to Natsu and Nashi.

Reedus held out the artwork in one of his hands in front of Natsu, Natsu gasp in shock and started shaking. "Here is a picture of Lucy, she asked me once to do a portrait of her years ago. Now you will never forget what she looked like… Natsu" explained Reedus as he nearly started to cry but Natsu started bursting out into tears. Natsu softly took the artwork of Lucy standing in front of the guild in the clothes he first saw her in and the most beautiful smile. Natsu sobbed softly "Thankyou Reedus! Thankyou so much!" Reedus smiled "If you ever want me to paint you and Nashi together… Just let me know" "I will!" cried Natsu as his hand started trembling and the artwork started shaking.

"Here Nashi. This is your mother" said Natsu in a soft tone as he gave Nashi the portrait of Lucy Heartfilia. Nashi started to cry softly and smiled "She was the _best_ mum ever!" Natsu smiled "I'm sure she was" as he looked to Lucy's gravestone with a gigantic angel above it with her hands out just like her mother's grave.

 _Treasured Memories Of_

 _A Loving Mother And Fairy Tail Member_

 _Lucy Heartfilia Died 23rd of March x795_

 _Aged 21 Years Old_

 _Rest In Peace_

 _Forever In Our Hearts_

* * *

 **Your probably thinking where is the happy NaLu ending well... Not doing it anymore! Just kidding! Sry if the last few chapters seem really sad to you guys but just wait for a little longer plz! Sry for not keeping up to date with my story, I was really stuck with what to do for this chapter so FUNERAL TIME! Thanks to those who like this story and say such wonderful things or saying "Why is Lucy dead!" Sry... Just had to do it... Anyway! Plz follow me/story and favourite me/story and review ur thoughts about this chapter! Thanks! Take care! (The picture Reedus did of Lucy was the one from Fairy Tail ending 10!)**

 **What does Princess Hisui want to talk about with Natsu and Happy? Stay tuned for Chapter 28**


	28. Getting Down To Business

Chapter 28

Getting Down To Business

A few hours later in the Magnolia's Southgate Park, Princess Hisui sat on a chair underneath the giant tall tree with Arcadios standing next to her. Their soldiers were arguing and complaining making the loudest noise in the area, they were agreeing and disagreeing on one topic. Lucy.

"What's going to happen now that Lucy is dead?!" shouted one of the men.

"Why would you choose Lucy in the first place?!"

"She _was_ a good lieutenant colonel! And she did lead the Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron!"

"We should've known she wouldn't last long in such a young age!"

"Who cares about her age! She lead us til the end!"

"You shouldn't of sent her here to Magnolia!"

Suddenly the Garou Knights came into the crowd and Kama spoke "She _was_ a good leader for us, I think it is time for me to take her place." "She was too _beautiful_ to die and yet _so_ young" said Cosmos in a soft tone. "When she took the request of coming to collect Venom Heart, I had a feeling that she wouldn't come back to Crocus" said Kamika with a smirk on her face. "Lucy Heartfilia lead us well until the end. Looks like one of our comrades have fallen" said Neppa sadly with the soda bottle clamped between his teeth. "She _was_ a bit too soft sometimes" said Uosuke with the same smile on his face.

"Everyone silence! Do not dare speak of Lucy Heartfilia cruelly!" shouted Arcadios to the soldiers which made them even more furious. "But why would you choose Lucy if she had too much family problems?!" shouted one of the men. "You could tell she was going to have a bad time spending with her child! So why did you let her in the Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron?!" shouted another man furiously, until footsteps came walking towards the men behind and said furiously "Don't say another word of Lucy."

The men froze in shock and Princess Hisui looked up surprised and stood up and said "Thank You for coming Natsu and Happy." Natsu and Happy stayed silent as they looked at the men with furious looks on their faces, Happy was carrying the magic gun case in his paws.

"Now let's get down to business Natsu and Happy. Do you know what you're carrying Happy?" asked Princess Hisui with a concerned look. "Lucy told me that this is a powerful weapon called Venom Heart that can drain away your magic power" answered Happy as he sadly looked at the magic gun case in his paws. "That is correct. Venom Heart is one of the most powerful weapons in Fiore, I sent Lucy Heartfilia to come here to Magnolia and collect it from Makarov and bring it back to me" explained Princess Hisui carefully which made Natsu curious as he looked down to the magic gun case.

"What will you do with it once we give it to you?" questioned Natsu curiously. "I will lock it away somewhere safe in Mercurius, a place where no one can find it" answered Princess Hisui viciously. Happy looked up to the fire dragon slayer mage with a curious look until he sighed and gave Natsu the magic gun case. Natsu took the magic gun case gently and lay it down on the ground and opened it up which made a click noise until it shined brightly everywhere even the little gaps of the case.

The golden light shined upon Natsu's face which made him squint his big eyes until they opened wide once the light faded and reveal Venom Heart. Natsu picked up Venom Heart and put something in his pocket and then he stood up straight and Princess Hisui and Arcadios turned surprised.

"Are you sure Venom Heart will never get into the hands of the enemy?" questioned Natsu fiercely. Hisui nodded "I will protect it will all of my life." Natsu thought for a moment as he looked down to Venom Heart, suddenly he heated up his hands and fire appeared melting down Venom Heart.

"Natsu! What on earth are you doing?!" shouted Arcadios furiously. Princess Hisui's eyes widen in shock while the soldiers gave a furious look. "Natsu! Stop it! That gun is!-" shouted one of the men until Natsu interrupted "One of the most powerful guns in Fiore. I know."

"Then why Natsu?! Why would you do this?!" yelled Hisui as she fell to her knees in confusion. "Because… No matter how you protect Venom Heart… Someone will _always_ try to claim it" answered Natsu as he started sucking up his flames and the melted weapon. Princess Hisui and Arcadios watched Natsu in shock as he was sucking up his flames and watching Venom Heart disappear right in front of them.

"What about the heart of the gun?" asked Princess Hisui curiously as she started shaking. "I have it right here" answered Natsu as he reached down in his pocket and took out the red diamond that was shining brightly. "Natsu… I want you to give it to me" said Princess Hisui furiously. Natsu paused for a moment until out of the blue, instead of giving Hisui the Heart… Natsu threw the heart down to the ground. Arcadios dived to try catch it but he was too slow, the heart of the weapon cracked into little fragments and made a cracking noise that was so loud that it started making everyone's ears ring.

Arcadios froze in shock until he smashed his teeth together and furiously stood up and grabbed Natsu by the collar, shouting in his face "WHY DID THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT NATSU!" Natsu stayed quiet and tried to ignore Arcadios's loud voice, Happy suddenly spoke "Arcadios! I am sure Lucy would've done the same thing… She would never allow Venom Heart into the hands of the enemy so… She would've destroyed it too." Happy flashed back to Lucy's smile and her last words she said to him _"I know how you used to tease me Happy, but I still love you too"_

Natsu pushed Arcadios away from his chest and walked over to Happy leaving everyone until he suddenly stopped and called out "Princess Hisui." Princess Hisui sharply looked up in surprise looking at the back of the fire dragon slayer. "You weren't the one who risked your life to protect Venom Heart… It was Lucy" said Natsu as he gave an evil eye look over his shoulder just above his scaly scarf. Princess Hisui gasp in shock and looked down to the ground disappointedly feeling broken.

"You say that you will protect this country by the sword you shall pull out but all you did… Was just sent Lucy out to lead your armies for you. Her blood is in your hands" explained Natsu viciously. Princess Hisui started shaking in shock and on the edge of crying until Arcadios stood in front of her and replied "Natsu! How dare you speak like that to the princess!" "No Arcadios… He's right" said Hisui as she tried to stand up. "Your highness?" said Arcadios with his face puzzled.

"I sent Lucy off to fight for Fiore and protect those who are dear to her. I even sent her on missions even though she had a child, she left her child alone not even spending a lot of time with her. I told her to learn some elemental magic so she could take care of her daughter's fire magic, even though all she could do was just take out the fire. It is my fault that Lucy had to come here and Fairy Tail had to get involved too" explained Princess Hisui as she stood up on her feet and faced Natsu with a confident face. "Princess…" mumbled Arcadios. "Now I know that I must face my own problems and I will try to get stronger!" exclaimed Princess Hisui as her cheeks started glittering when the light shone upon her.

Natsu gasp in surprise and sighed "I… didn't mean to hurt you… Princess." "No Natsu, I'm glad you said that. You have finally made me snap out of it and I know that today _was_ Lucy's funeral… So I'm sorry I called you right after it" replied Hisui as she softly wiped away the tears.

* * *

"Who is going to lead the Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron and the Garou Knights now?" questioned Arcadios worriedly. "Well Kama can now lead the Garou Knights and…" answered Hisui until she started murmuring on her last words thinking carefully. Natsu thought for a moment until a bright light bulb sparked inside his head, he spoke "I think I know someone who could take Lucy's place." "Really! That's excellent Natsu! Please tell this person to meet us here tomorrow" said Arcadios excitedly. Natsu nodded "Sure thing." Natsu and Happy walked together out of Magnolia's Southgate Park and headed towards their guild where Nashi waited for them.

"Princess Hisui" said Arcadios as he picked up the little pieces of the red diamond heart. "What is it Arcadios?" questioned Princess Hisui as she looked down to Arcadios. Arcadios opened up the palm of his hand and revealed little red fragments and he questioned "Can we even find a wizard to fix this?" Princess Hisui shook her head and explained "No Arcadios, you cannot fix it. Once it breaks it cannot be put back together." "Then I guess… That's the end of Venom Heart" said Arcadios as he glanced down to his hand with the little red fragments in his hands. "...I guess so…" replied Princess Hisui as she looked up to the pink colourful sunset sky. Arcadios slowly tilted his hands and the little red fragments fell off and into the grass with its other pieces where they all faded into dust.

* * *

 **Here is the chapter FINALLY on my deadline... yes... Hope u like this chapter coz I did and I enjoyed writing this chapter and I'm excited to write the next one! Anyway! Plz follow me/story and favourite me/story and don't forget to review ur thoughts! Ty!**

 **What happens between the relationship of Natsu and Nashi? Stay tuned for Chapter 29!**


	29. The Relationship Blossoms

Chapter 29

The Relationship Blossoms

One year has suddenly passed and Nashi is now five years old, they celebrated in the guild hall for her precious birthday. Everyone was there except for Rowena and… Lucy. Nashi hugged Natsu with a big smile on her face after looking at the gigantic chocolate cake with presents surrounding her. Natsu gave his bright smile as he hugged his little girl and rubbing his cheek against hers.

Nashi teared apart the birthday wrapping paper and there was always a surprised look in her eyes once she discovers what's hidden underneath. Natsu took the ripped wrapping paper and burn it into flames and he would eat them while they're still burning in flames. Nashi became curious so, she took a bite out of Natsu's fire which surprised him until he screamed in worry but Nashi replied with a smile which made Natsu smile too and everyone laughed.

While back in Crocus Rowena stood silently in front of a special gravestone, she was wearing a black cloak with her bob haircut flowing in the wind. She stood in front of the gravestone of… Edeline Indigo. Rowena's eyes were nowhere else but they were glued only on Edeline's grave. "Hey! Lieutenant Colonel! Arcadios wants to see you!" called a soldier as he waved his arm side to side. Rowena smiled to herself as she slowly glanced over her shoulder, she pulled off the black cloak and revealed her Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron uniform.

Rowena looked back to Edeline's gravestone and smiled "I now have a real family… Mother. You don't need to worry or cry about me anymore. I'm home." Rowena looked down to her hand showing her purple Fairy Tail mark, she rubbed that hand on her cheek while giving a little giggle. She took her leave from Edeline's gravestone and headed towards Mercurius where Arcadios waited for her.

Later more years passed and Nashi has turned thirteen and Natsu turned thirty years old. As soon they heard about the Grand Magic Games in Crocus, Fairy Tail prepared themselves for the teams and headed out to Crocus right away. Nashi walked down the street with Storm Fullbuster who was only one year younger than Nashi and Rosemary Fernandes who was two years younger.

"Don't go too far!" exclaimed Gray worriedly as his shirt came off. "Wow, you still haven't lost that habit of yours Gray!" laughed Wendy. "Gray!" exclaimed Juvia in excitement with her face turned red. "Hey Reiki! You better hurry up!" exclaimed Erza as she was standing next to Jellal where they waited for their son Reiki who was thirteen years old running towards his parents.

Natsu watched as the couples clinged onto each other, he tried to imagine Lucy's hands wrapped around Natsu's arms. He tried to imagine her touch but felt nothing but blowing wind until a cat's paw touched him. Natsu looked down to Happy with the big cheeky smile ever "Let's go!"

Fairy Tail took what the dragon slayers mostly feared… Vehicles. They split up into groups and each went into Magical Vehicles. Natsu and Nashi were leaning out of the window with their faces green and their cheeks puffed up and groaning all they way. "Kill… me…" mumbled Natsu as he tried to shut his mouth from vomiting. "Natsu! Hang in there!" cried Happy worriedly. "Hey… Wendy do you think you can…" groaned Natsu as he looked over his shoulder and froze in shock as he spotted Wendy was in the same condition as Natsu and Nashi, she was leaning out of the window covering her mouth. "I'm sorry Natsu… I won't be able to help you in this condition" mumbled Wendy.

"You've got to be kidding!" shouted Nashi furiously as she tried to look up and gasp in shock. She spotted her mother standing outside with her lonely smile, with her hair in pigtails and the crop top and black skirt she always used to wear. Nashi mouth silently "...Mum..." until when a tree went pass Lucy… She disappeared from Nashi's sight.

Nashi slowly started to cry to herself and Natsu noticed his daughter crying next to him, he patted Nashi on her head and smiled "Don't worry, we will come back to Magnolia after the games." Nashi looked up and smiled "Yeah!"

As soon they arrived in Crocus and found a motel to stay at the teams started exercising and getting ready for the task that's coming up. Makarov selected Wendy, Romeo, Erza, Gray, and surprisingly Natsu, they were stretching out in their room and Nashi was talking to Storm and Reiki. When the first task was announced the team of Fairy Tail slipped on their purple uniforms and walked out to the circle of the games.

Nashi waved to her father and smiled calling out "Good luck dad!" Some citizens were curious of Natsu becoming a father, they didn't know that Nashi was the daughter of him and Lucy. Everyone thought that Lucy was just a single parent around Crocus who did nothing but worked and try to spend the most little time she had with her daughter until the end.

While one player comes in to fight another from a team, Natsu and Nashi watched the game together and exclaiming and shouting to the players until one shall collapse onto the ground. Soon it was time for Natsu to enter into the ring, Nashi gave Natsu a big hug and smiled "Kick their butt dad!" Natsu smiles back "I'm all fired up!"

Once Natsu enters the ring he versus Sting Eucliffe, one of the twin dragons of Sabertooth. Their fight were brutal with violence, their magic was shooting everywhere nearly to the citizens of Crocus but Rowena was there to protect them by using shell magic. Natsu punched Sting miles underground where they kept on fighting til one of them falls.

Once it was announced that Natsu was the victor he gave a big smiled to his daughter Nashi who cried out glittering tears. Nashi ran down to the fighting centre and tackled Natsu to the ground with her arms wrapped around him. "Ouch! Nashi! You're soon gonna be the victor after you squeeze me to death" groaned Natsu as he chuckled a little bit. "I'm so proud of you dad… Mum would be too" cried Nashi as she sit up and looked into Natsu's eyes. Natsu gasp and then smiled "Yeah, she would" as he looked up to the sky wondering if Lucy was watching him. _You saw my fight didn't you Lucy?_

Natsu was sitting on a white soft bed for him to relax on with bandages all over his body, Porlyusica was treating some of his wounds and some of the other members in the guild. "Dad? Will you be okay?" asked Nashi worriedly. Natsu giggled and answered "Of course! I'll be fine! Why don't you go outside to see the who is versing who?" "But daddy… What about you?" asked Nashi worriedly as she clung onto his arm. "I feel like relaxing just for now" answered Natsu brightly. "He is right Nashi. Your father needs some rest" explained Porlyusica strictly. "Okay, you get some rest dad. I'll see you soon!" smiled Nashi as she ran outside the room and headed straight to where the other guild members were.

"She is a good little kid. Your lucky to have her" smiled Porlyusica as she walked over to the table and sunk a thing towel in a bowl of water. "Yeah… She's the only one I have left. I will _never_ leave her" said Natsu worriedly. Porlyusica watched Natsu as he lay down on the bed trying to block out the cheering from outside and close his eyes and fall asleep.

Once Natsu had created a dream for himself to wonder in, this dream was very… Depressing. All Natsu could think of was Lucy, he would flash back to the memories of her smiling face and the day they met in Hargeon. In this dream Natsu was holding onto a corpse Lucy in his arms but in a wedding dress, he cried upon her pale white face as he was surrounded by fire. "I'm sorry Lucy, I didn't mean for this to happen" cried Natsu as he lay his forehead against Lucy's. There was no answer. When he stroke her blonde bloody hair then her cold cheeks, her legs were turning into ash all the way to the top and then her chest. "No Lucy! Don't leave me! Please don't go!" cried Natsu furiously as he held onto Lucy tighter but she faded into ash that flew in the red sky.

Natsu gasp in shock as he zapped up awakening from his nightmare, he was breathing heavily while his eyes were filled with shock. Could it be that if Natsu and Lucy even got married? Lucy would still die? Natsu cupped his face while in despair and mumbled "...Lucy… I will still love you… forever… until I die."

After many battles and fights, Fairy Tail returned back to Magnolia with the Grand Magic Games trophy in their hands. Everyone in Magnolia celebrated and cheered for Fairy Tail, they held a parade where Fairy Tail shall walk pass. Nashi and Natsu were walking at the front of the parade with the golden trophy in Nashi's hands. She held it up high for everyone to see and let them know that it was Fairy Tail who won. No one else. Not another guild. It was Fairy Tail!

Natsu smiled as he watched his only little girl holding up the trophy, he looked up to the sky and thought _You saw the games didn't you?... Lucy_

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Sry that I haven't been updating for quite a while! Coz u know its Christmas! Merry Christmas to everyone and a Happy New Year! Thankyou for reading my Story! I really appreciate it! Plz follow me/story and favourite me/story Thanks!**

 **What happens next in the future between Natsu and Nashi? Stay tuned for Chapter 30! THE FINAL CHAPTER!**


	30. Family We Lose, But We See Again

**Hello everyone! It's ALMC here! I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating for like two months. I had no ideas to how to end my first fanfiction! I am truly sorry for not updating sooner. Please enjoy the last moments of Confessions For Her. The final chapter! Grab a tissue everyone!**

* * *

Chapter 30

Final Chapter

Family We Lose, But We See Again

As years passed, Nashi grew older and older and more beautiful like Lucy. In Magnolia she was known to be very cheerful, a bit clumsy, adventurous, and on her mother's side her intelligence. Nashi started her own team and her first solo mission, she went up to the mountains to find a missing body of a young boy who froze to death and left alone. The members in her team was Storm Fullbuster, Reiki and Rosemary Fernandes, and two more people who were new in the guild named Max and Jill.

Nashi became the leader of her team like Natsu back in the old days and with her friends by her side they fought on missions and they came closer and closer to each others secrets. Every front page in the newspapers would be the team that represented Fairy Tail.

At the age of seventeen, Nashi learned some celestial magic with some little help from Natsu who could try to remember the exact words Lucy would yell before her spirits summoning. Natsu who was aged thirty four, smiled happily of the first spirit Nashi summoned, the first one had happened to be Aquarius and in shock when she spotted Nashi's face, she started crying gently while mumbling "...You little brat…" Nashi was confused at first but she started laughing helplessly which annoyed Aquarius instantly, so as a punishment she swung around her Urn and a huge amount of water was storming towards Nashi and Natsu. She screams wickedly "Don't you dare make fun of me little brat!" Nashi screams while in the water waving her arms with a shocked face "I'm sorry!" Aquarius paused for a moment but sighs and let the water flow back inside her Urn that made Nashi more puzzled this time.

"So you don't hate me right?" asked Nashi as she gave a big smile and giggled awkwardly. "No Lucy- I mean… Nashi? Right?" replied Aquarius as she tried to act that she didn't mention Nashi's mothers name. Nashi froze in silence and stared at the ground and she says "Yeah, my name is Nashi." After that Nashi and Aquarius made a contract with each other and Nashi soon makes other contracts with others of the twelve golden gate keys but she made a promise inside her when she retires from celestial magic she will give away the keys to new people so they won't always be in the Heartfilia bloodline any more.

Eleven years passed and every day was a surprise for Nashi and Natsu who thought of time too quick. This time Nashi looked like a more grown up Lucy, well the last time Natsu saw Lucy was when she was only twenty one, still very young and died young. Natsu misses her everyday and every moment that passes by.

At the age of twenty eight, Nashi married to Storm Fullbuster and had two children that was two boys who had pink and dark blue hair and looked the same. Natsu held no rival towards Gray after Nashi had married his son, they went on like a family as always and everything changed bit by bit.

Nashi and Storm's two boys were rivals to each other when they turned six years old, they kept fighting by pillows, sticks, or even play fights. Storm would try to break it up but it was no use. If you dare to try stop the two boys they will drag you down and fight you but since Storm was their father they fought gently while he laughed and cuddled up with them. Nashi held onto her cup of tea while looking at her children with her husband outside, she giggled to herself as she watched closely. She lays her hand on her stomach as she knows that she is holding a little girl inside, she smiles to herself and she thinks _How about I go see how father's doing right now. I'm sure he would like to hear the news._

The next morning, Nashi packed up some homemade biscuits and matches with two sticks and an old rag. She laughs as she looks at the stuff she put in the basket and shakes her head, she lays over a red cloth on top of the basket and she opened up the front door to exit out of her home of her family. She makes her way down the street of Magnolia to the house where Natsu laid in bed sleeping deeply.

Nashi smiled as she walked through the street and nodded to the familiar faces and said "Please join the Fairy Tail guild!" Some of the children were also excited to go to the guild and they were desperate to grow up already and just join the guild already to make adventurous missions. Nashi glanced up to the sky that was bright blue and very clear with only little clouds that scattered away in different areas until she stops walking when she notices the cat sign that said "Happy and Natsu." Nashi giggles "I still can't believe that dad still lives in this place." Even though the house had turned bigger and slightly wider it still looked the same back in the olden days but this time it was more neater inside with no mess or dirty food all over the place.

Nashi knocks on the wooden door before opening it, she asks in a soft tone "Dad?" Natsu who was sleeping in his bed woke up immediately as he heard the voice that sounded like Lucy's. He coughs "Oh, morning Nashi." Nashi walks over to the kitchen bench and put down the basket and smiles "Was I interrupting some good dream of yours?" she asks while giggling a little. "No, it was a rather boring dream actually" replied Natsu as he yawned. "Oh, what was it about?" asked Nashi as she was excited to hear more strange dreams that Natsu have in his head. He sometimes comes up with weird dreams like as if he was eating ice cream but it was actually made of ice with no cream! Or how he dreams that when he tries to take a bite of his fire it just keeps reverting back to its original form, he has to keep biting it or suck it all in which gives him a hot head.

"Oh this time it was about these weird monsters wanting to play poker with me but when I declined… they tried to make me tap dance!" explained Natsu as he became annoyed when he brought up the tap dancing part. "Hahahaha! That is hilarious!" laughed Nashi as she tried to reach for the chair in front of her to sit down next to her father who was pulling an irritated face. Nashi was able to make it to the chair and when she sat down it almost felt like nothing had happened, as if the conversation about Natsu's dream didn't happen.

Nashi tapped her fingers on her knees feeling awkward until when Natsu cough to clear his throat, Nashi asks worriedly "How's your health father?" "I'm… fine" answered Natsu in a croaked voice. Nashi moves her eyes to see the table next to her father where she notices pills sitting there with an empty cup. "Is it time to take your pills?" asked Nashi worriedly. "I don't need them!" moaned Natsu as he looked away from Nashi. Nashi walks over to the table and grabbed the empty cup and walked back to the kitchen where she filled up the cup of water to the top. She walks slowly to the table next to Natsu and grabs the pills and take two pills out and gave one to father with the cup of water. Natsu quickly put the pill in his mouth and quickly drank the cup of water and he nodded for the second pill which he did the same thing.

Nashi sighs worriedly as she sat back down in her chair, "I'm sorry that this had to happen to you dad." "What are you talking about Nashi? I'm perfectly fine!" replied Natsu as he tried to act that he didn't take two pills a second ago. Nashi leaned over and put on a more serious tone, she says "Dad, now is not the time to be joking! I know your conditions and… I'm freaking worried of what's gonna happen." Natsu closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them he puts the cup of water on the table and sighs "I'm sorry Nashi… I just don't want to see you all worried about me." Nashi leans over to her father and gave him a gentle hug and she smiles "I know dad, every father does that sort of move to their children."

Nashi sits back down and she talked to her father about how she is having another child and sharing some secrets that have not been told. Nashi found out the type of underwears Lucy used to wear, Natsu found out that Nashi had destroyed more than ten houses. Nashi squints her eyes once the sun was starting to come through the gaps of the curtains, she exclaims "Oh, nearly forgot to let the sun shine!" She flashes the curtains open and the sun shone on something Nashi hasn't seen for a while. In the corner where the sun was pointing to there is a portrait of someone, Nashi follows the light and pulled out the portrait from the closet and she stares at the picture with a sad expression. "What is it Nashi?" asked Natsu surprised. Nashi turned around holding in her hands a portrait that once showed Lucy and by once, means once. The picture was burned on the top down towards the face and the only parts that was showing was the rest of the body but the head was missing.

"I remember when Reedus gave me this portrait of mum… She was very beautiful" said Nashi in a soft voice that was starting to crack. "You look just like her" smiled Natsu as he looked away from the portrait. Nashi sat back down on her chair while staring at the burned portrait with some tears coming down from her eyes.

"I remember… when I turned nine, I was trying out a Fire Dragon's Roar but I couldn't aim it properly so I roared straight towards the portrait of mum… I was so stupid!" cried Nashi as her hands started shaking as if she could still feel the portrait warm of the Fire Dragon's Roar. "Nashi…" mumbled Natsu in a soft tone as he lay his hand on her hand.

Nashi glanced up to Natsu's face and took her moment when she said this while tears coming down her face "I… I don't even know what she looked like… Or anything that she did with me… I have no memory of it!" Natsu freezes in shock as he slowly let go of Nashi's hand and this was the first time he has heard of this. "You lost your mother at a very young age Nashi… It's not your fault that you can't remember" said Natsu as he patted Nashi on the back gently. "But dad… I want to remember! I know that she was a good mum to me! I know she was the best mum I have ever had!" replied Nashi as she kept on crying. "Honey, please don't cry anymore… You don't need a portrait of her anymore" explained Natsu which surprised Nashi. "What?" gasp Nashi curiously. "You _are_ your mother. You have her face, so when you look in the mirror… she is looking back at you" explained Natsu as he smiled brightly. Nashi smiles back and wipes away her tears by using the back of her hands and gently under her eyes. "The sad thing is that Reedus died four years after he gave me that portrait… Poor guy, he was a kind person" said Nashi as she looked back to the burned portrait. "Yes, he was a cool person" chuckled Natsu.

After fifteen minutes later and question popped up in Nashi's head that she wanted to ask for years but she waited for the right time to say it and here it is. "Hey dad?" said Nashi that brought Natsu's attention by looking over. "Even though Lisanna confessed her love to you when you were guys were younger… Why didn't you accept?" questioned Nashi curiously. Natsu was paralyzed in surprise until he sighs and answers "Because I couldn't. I only and _truly_ loved your mother Lucy… nobody else. And I only thought of Lisanna as a little sister." Natsu flashes back to his younger days when he was outside the Fairy Tail guild with Lisanna at the age of twenty eight.

"Hey Natsu, do you remember when we played as husband and wife when we were kids?" asked Lisanna curiously as she blushed a little. "Hmm? Oh yeah kinda" answered Natsu. "Well, I was thinking that you know… You're a single parent and would it be alright if I became your wife?" asked Lisanna as she blushed brightly. Natsu gasp in shock and froze, he took his moment in silence and watched Lisanna who was blushing very red. "I'm sorry, but I can't have you as my wife" spoke Natsu rather coldly. Lisanna gasped in shock "What?" "I don't have the same feelings for you Lisanna, I mean the one who I wanted to marry desperately and share my life with and raise a child with was-" explained Natsu until Lisanna interrupted "Lucy." Natsu stops instantly and looks away feeling ashamed.

"Natsu, you're holding onto the past… Can't you let go and be with me?" questioned Lisanna as her cheeks started glittering. Natsu stared at Lisanna until he shook his head with no words, Lisanna turned around and cried out "I guess you really did loved her Natsu. So much that you can't let her go!" she starts walking away from Natsu and ran off while bursting into tears. Natsu looked down to the ground upset of how her made Lisanna cry but he did meant what he said, he loved Lucy so much. Natsu turned to the right to walk down the streets with his arms folded and try to forget what happened while Nashi who was twelve years old hiding behind a tree and she would not forget what just happened. Nashi stares at her father confused of why he didn't accept to move on? Is her mother really _that_ precious to let go?

"Why can't you let go of the past dad?" asked Nashi curiously. Natsu sighs once again and answered "It's hard to let go of someone that you truly loved but I am… I am mostly afraid of what would have happened when I accept Lisanna's feelings and move on. Would I have forget about Lucy? Would I stop visiting her grave? Will I even remember what she was like until the day she died?" Natsu explained while flashing back to Lucy who smiled, who cried, who screamed, who shouted, who always… Always stood up for Fairy Tail and believe in everyone.

Nashi listened carefully to the words that spoke of her mother and this time for sure, she won't forget of how kind she was, yet very loud as well. Nashi giggled to herself as she tried to imagine Lucy screaming at Natsu when he comes barging into her house while she was getting changed or having a bath. Natsu who was looking demented watched Nashi giggle more and more, Natsu asks "What are you laughing about?" "Oh, it's nothing dad" answered Nashi as she smiled but covered her smile by her hand that was on her mouth.

Nashi and Natsu talked amongst each other more and more until the day had suddenly passed into the afternoon, Nashi spotts through the window the beautiful orange and pink colours dancing in the sky. "Oh, do you want me to light a fire to eat?" asked Nashi as she walked over to the kitchen where her basket was waiting patiently alone. "That would be nice Nashi" answered Natsu as he chuckled and smiled while looking through the window. Nashi opened up her basket and pulled out the two sticks with the two old rags but she accidently forgot one more ingredient. "Oh no! I forgot the oil!" said Nashi disappointedly. "Do you have any oil in your cupboards dad?" asked Nashi worriedly. Natsu looked over his shoulder and sit up a bit and answered "No I don't Nashi. You could go down the street to get some. There is a shop down the corner." Nashi grabbed her purse that was in the basket and fixed her hair and check if she looked alright, she exclaims "I will be back in fifteen minutes or… less. See you soon dad" as she opens the front door and looked back to her dad. "Sure, see you soon" smiled Natsu as he waved... goodbye.

Nashi rushed down the steps towards the streets and quickly look for a shop that had oil in it which is rather rare. Natsu sat in his bed alone and quietly while looking through the window that showed a pinky peach sky this time and the sun was sinking lower and lower. Natsu's eyes were starting to close and he felt a little weak, he wanted to sit up and stand next to the window but it seemed his body wouldn't allow him even if he ordered it to, he still couldn't move.

 _Why do I feel so tired?_ Thought Natsu as he asked himself when his eyes were closing but he tried to stay awake. _How come my mouth won't open to speak these words? What the hell?_ Thought Natsu as he tried to speak these thoughts but nothing came out of his mouth. Natsu wanted to stay awake to keep on looking at the bright colour mix in the sky but it seemed that his body was shutting down and was close to the edge of falling. _Is this it?_ Thought Natsu as he was closing his eyes, _Will I be able to see you again… Lucy?_

Natsu woke up by the feeling of grass scratching on his skin, he became irritated so he turned around to see if it was his imagination of pins and needles but they were still scratching his skin. Natsu opened up his eyes and the first thing he saw was golden grass in front of his eyes and when he turned to his back to look up, the sky was azure blue with some clouds. Natsu slowly sit up to look around where the mysterious place he is in, he looked left and right but there was no one there. So Natsu stood up on his feet and when he looked at himself he gasp in shock as he notices that he was his younger self again around his twenties.

"What is going on?" questioned Natsu curiously as he touched his chest to feel the familiar clothes he used to wear on adventures and missions. Natsu turned around from where he was standing and he stood paralyzed in shock as he spotted a young girl who had blonde hair in pigtails, wearing a blue crop top with a short dark brown skirt with brown boots and a pink fairy tail stamp on her right hand, she was sitting on the golden grass while looking up to the azure blue sky. "...L...Lucy?..." mumbled Natsu curiously as he started shaking and pinched his arm to see if this was a dream but he felt pain by his arm. This is not a dream.

The blonde haired girl glanced over her shoulder as she spotted the pink haired boy in shock, she smiles with her arms out ready for a hug. "I have been waiting so long for you… Natsu" spoke Lucy as she slowly started to cry after a long time, she didn't know how tears felt in her eyes once again. Natsu gasp and he ran incredibly fast and when he came closer and closer to Lucy he started to feel excited to remember what it was like to have his skin on her skin once again. He stretched out his arms and picked up Lucy swinging her around with tears rolling down his face quickly. Lucy lays her hands on Natsu's back where it felt warm and she hid her face in his chest.

"I love you Lucy! I've missed you _so_ much!" cried Natsu as he fell on his knees while still holding onto Lucy refusing to let go. "I love you more Natsu" smiled Lucy as she kissed Natsu's forehead and cupped his face gently. "This is not a dream… This is real right?" asked Natsu as he cried more while looking at Lucy's smiling face. "How about we call it a dream that we will never wake up from?" replied Lucy as she chuckled of how happy she is to see Natsu again. "...I like that Lucy" smiled Natsu as he took Lucy's hand and they came closer to each other and they kissed for one more time after all these years. Lucy and Natsu backed away from the kiss and they smiled as they looked into each other's eyes, they gently touched their foreheads on one another and cried while smiling in the Fairy Tail Heavenly place.

 _"We still have more adventures to go on"_

The next day in the present held Natsu's funeral that poured in rain. Nashi with her Fullbuster family stood in front of the gravestone of Natsu Dragneel that was next to Lucy Heartfilia.

In Loving Memory Of

A Loving Father And Fairy Tail Member

Natsu Dragneel Died 23rd of March x825

Aged 51 Years Old

Always In Our Thoughts

Forever In Our Hearts

The End

* * *

 **Did anyone expect the ending to be like this? What I'm really happy about is that Natsu sees Lucy again in their Fairy Tail Heaven place, that is my type of NaLu ending... Did you like the ending? Let me know in the reviews! Thankyou so much everyone for reading my first fanfiction of NaLu! Hope everyone ships them and they will become a real couple in Fairy Tail!**

 **Thankyou for following my story til the end and favoring it too! Plz review of how this last chapter made you feel. Sad? Happy? Relieved? Or just really sad! This is the end everyone! Once again... Thankyou for reading Confessions For Her. Please check out the other fanfictions I will make further on in the future! Goodbye everyone! :'( :)**


End file.
